


Khajiit Guards Your Back

by solarlunarxiii



Series: Khajiit Guards Your Back [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Forbidden Love, Furry, Novel, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlunarxiii/pseuds/solarlunarxiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of forbidden love in a world of prejudice and judgement. It's a race across Tamriel to escape those who threaten the love between two mages- one that is a Khajiit. J'zargo and Melina will face all forms of hate and violence, through the most brutal winters in the tundra of Skyrim and the most powerful group of assassins the world has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Arranged Marriage

**Chapter 1: An Arranged Marriage**

The more that the day progressed, the more Melina was beginning to feel discouraged. Looking out of her window, all that the eye could see was a cold grey sky hovering over the towering valley of white mountains. The town of Whiterun seemed minor compared to the overwhelming army of thunderous mountains that stretched above the clouds, into the grey abyss.

Melina looked away from her window and back to her bedside table, where she sat on the top floor of her home and looked intriguingly at the parchment paper laying in front of her, with a quill besides it. Melina bundled herself up with some fur and proofread the paper she had just finished writing.

_To whomever it may entail,_

_My name is Melina, a resident of a farm outside the city of Whiterun, a 20 year old Breton woman who has always had interest in the art of magic. I'm writing to you today because my entire life, I have wanted to study at the College of Winterhold. It has been a dream of mine that I have held dear for many years, but due to increasing political and cultural pressure, have neglected to seek training in._

_Enclosed, I have attached a letter written by the court mage of the Whiterun court, Danica Pure-Spring. She has given me a few lessons in the arts, but I know that I cannot learn my craft here any longer; I must go to the college._

_It is my dearest dream to study magic and bring its secrets to the people of Tamriel. Allowing me to attend your college will likely bring a stable peace between Winterhold and Whiterun, and you will be granted a student that I'm confident will make you proud. I hope you will consider my acceptance, and wish you a good day._

_-Melina_

Melina set the letter back down, and closed her eyes. For now, nobody could know that she wanted to pursue magic. Should the word get out, her parents would likely be questioned heavily by the Jarl, which would result in bad luck for the family's business.

Melina and her family lived close to Whiterun, on their own plantation. Melina's father and his hired workers took care of crops that are delivered to Whiterun and fed to the entire city, which brought much profit for the family and made them on wonderful standing with Jarl Balgruuf. Melina's actions however, would impede strongly on her family's standing, and could potentially jeopardize the entire family. But Melina was encouraged to apply by her close friend and mentor, Danica, who was the priest at Whiterun's temple to Kynareth.

' _You have much potential, Melina. Do not let it go to waste. Apply._ '

Currently, Melina father was on a trip to visit his friend in Riften, but he was due to return that very same day. Melina wanted to mail her letter before he would return home, so once she had sealed her letter with Danica's recommendation enclosed, she went down the stairs to her small home.

Melina lived in a small farmhouse, suitable for living but not the most comfortable of places. The smell of cow manure filled up the house on most days, which is followed then by a cold draft of Skyrim's chilling cold. It was nothing like where Melina grew up.

Melina was born in the Imperial province of Cyrodiil, where was raised on a farm close to the city of Cheydinhal. Melina loved it there, as did her entire family. The Count paid her father well, far more than Jarl Balgruuf, and the weather was always nicer for crops to grow. But sadly, the weather was damaged when the tragedy struck in Morrowind.

The eruption of Red Mountain sent the entire west side of Cyrodiil ablaze with ash. It wasn't as bad as Vvardenfell, but it wasn't far from it. The year the mountain erupted, the crops had just been planted, and the ash ruined the soil- turning it into a filthy layer of soot. The Count soon had to get the town's food supply from the southern cities like Bravil, putting Melina's family at a loss, and forcing them to head north.

The journey north was dreadful. Melina was only 12 years old when it happened, and she always remembered the carriage being filled with snow 24/7, spending days crying for a warm fire. When work was finally needed in Whiterun, the family was able to set up right at the start of the season, but conditions were never the same.

When she walked out of her home to mail her letter, Melina was astonished when she heard the pitter-patter of a horse and carriage coming from the distance. Realizing it was her father, Melina hid her letter inside her back pocket, as the horse quickly pulled up in front of her.

Melina was overjoyed to see her father. When he got out of his carriage, Melina jumped to him and gave him a loving hug, as he laughed and beckoned the carriage to leave.

"Welcome home, Papa!" Melina said happily bowing to her father, who looked very awake and lively.

"Thank you dear, I have much to tell you about my trip! But first, let me give you this-"Melina's father reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a beautiful brown and green necklace that was aligned with green gems along the entire neckline, centering with a gleaming gem that Melina could hardly believe.

"Oh father- It's beautiful. How did you afford it?"

Melina's father chuckled, placing the necklace around his daughter's neck. "Oh my dear, it didn't cost me a single septim. I have another close friend in Riften who makes jewelry, he gave this to me free of charge my dear."

Melina was astonished by the beauty of the necklace, it matched her blue dress perfectly and made her shine radiantly, which Melina couldn't get enough of.

"Now, my dear, I have so much to tell you about my- Oh look!" his father said, hearing footsteps behind him. A man was approaching the farm, a tall handsome Nord wearing fine fur clothing, who bowed to Melina's father. "To what do you we owe the pleasure, Sir Traven?"

"Traven? Son of the aristocratic family that lives in the city?" Melina asked, feeling timid at a stranger approaching so unexpected.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear." Traven said, taking Melina's hand and kissing it, making her feel quite awkward. "I've just come on behalf of the Jarl, he sent me to see how your- Oh my, that is a lovely Amulet of Mara you wear around your neck, m'lady." Traven said, stepping closer to Melina to decrease the distance.

"Amulet of- Mara? The Divine?" Melina said, looking towards her father for clarification. But her father wasn't moving, rather he was standing and smiling.

"Yes, what is your name my dear?" Traven asked, starting to touch Melina's hands awkwardly. Melina felt very intruded and kept looking to her father for help, but he was obviously just watching, as if it wasn't a surprise.

"Melina." She said sternly.

"Melina…" Traven repeated, trying to be poetic, but his thick Nordic accent wasn't making it possible. "Dear Melina, I would be honored if you would be my wife."

Melina practically had a heart attack; she wasn't sure what was even going on. At first she thought she was dreaming, but a quick feel to the earth beneath her re-assured her that wasn't the case. Melina turned to her father once again, who finally decided to butt into the conversation.

"Oh my boy, yes! Yes of course!" Melina's father declared. Melina pulled her hand away, and started to panic. "What is it my dear?"

"H-Hold on…who are you?! I don't even know you-"

"Yes, but we will surely get to know each other soon enough, don't you think?" Traven said, almost sounding creepy by how assured he was that this was a good idea.

Melina couldn't believe what was happening, a stranger just asked her to marry her and her father just agreed for her. She felt like she was either going to faint, or somebody was going to jump out of a barrel and say that it was a prank all along.

"I…I…" Melina stuttered her words, having none.

"It's decided then! Traven my boy, run along and tell your family of the arrangement. Oh this will be simply MARVELOUS, we will have the ceremony as soon as possible! Don't you agree Melina?"

Melina couldn't speak. In fear of fainting, Melina turned around and dashed for the farmhouse, pulling open the wooden door and shutting it loud behind her. Melina came into the kitchen and sat down, panting in angry and in shock. When her father came in, Melina almost screamed.

"Now now my dear, calm down." Melina's father said when he entered the farmhouse.

Melina slammed her fist on the table. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Father, you just made the most important decision of my life, MY LIFE, in mere seconds- I can't even begin to-"

Melina's father touched her shoulder gently, trying to get her to calm down. He sat on the chair next to her, and started to help her breathe normally. "This will be a good thing. The family will get more influence, it will be your job to get connected with their tree of influence. Do you understand? You're doing this for the family."

"Father, I-"

"He is a fine man, the best you could possibly find, my love. Marriage is not something you should wait on, dear. You never know when a dragon will swoop down and kill us all, eh?"

Her father's dark humor didn't help at all. Melina was still confused and angry. "I wanted to fall in love- now you-"

"You could find love in Traven, after you all haven't even met him-"

"Exactly father, EXACTLY!" Melina screamed, standing up and storming out of her house and slamming her door.

Melina was dead set on sending her application letter. She walked fast paced to the messenger who was just outside the city, and told him to send the letter to the College of Winterhold. She paid the messenger 20 septims, and he rode off on his horse to the north.

Melina sat on a rock nearby, collecting everything that had just happened. Now, if she gets accepted into the college, she'll have to deal with the stress of having a husband and leaving him to study. Her plans were beginning to crumble, her entire life was being set up for her, and her dreams were becoming impossible to see.


	2. Awaiting The Response

Three months had gone by since Melina's 18th birthday. Melina had gone through with the wedding to keep her Father pleased, and to hopefully bring a stronger harmony between the farm and Whiterun. But Melina was not at all satisfied or happy. Not only had she been thrown into a marriage with a practical stranger, but three months had passed since she had sent her letter to the College of Winterhold. The messenger had returned saying the journey went smoothly, and they took her letter with the message "you will be informed within the coming days."

It was unlike the college to outwardly refuse somebody without saying anything, but the depression inside Melina led her to believe their silence as a no. But still, the hope in her was not missing, but it was very small and depleted.

Melina walked into the streets of Whiterun to go shopping for a nice new garment for her to wear. Traven had given her 100 septims to do buy whatever she pleased. He took care of most of the money in the family, splitting it equally with her father and giving it to her when he felt it "possible". She decided to pay a visit to the Warmaiden's armory just to browse, they occasionally also had the rare dress from Radiant Raiment in Solitude lying around the store.

Ulfberth greeted her nonchalantly while he hung up war-axes onto the weapon hanger to show off to the customers. Melina greeted, "Good afternoon Ulfberth, do you have anything unique today?"

Ulfberth turned his head, as if he had just noticed she was there. "Unique? Yeah I got some. But nothin' you'd really like. All just fancy magic stuff a wonderer traded in here 'few days back."

Melina's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Magic? Oh please let me see, please."

Ulfberth looked strangely at Melina at first, then turned around and dug around a chest sitting behind the counter, and brought out two beautiful purple hooded mage robes, which gleamed blue with the power of Magicka.

"Odd things, these two. Not entirely sure what it is they do, the seller had mention-"

"They're enchanted. The blue light shows a mage had imbued them with a certain quantity of Magicka so the wearer of the robe is granted the bonus." Melina told Ulfberth confidently, touching the robes gently to feel the fabric. "They've not been worn once, oh my they look powerful. The people at the college would certainly be-"

"100 Septims for them both." Ulfberth interrupted. He didn't seem to have much of an appreciation for magic at all. "This is an armory. Stuff like this belongs somewhere like Solitude."

Melina practically jumped for joy, her blonde hair flying in the air. "Sold!" She declared, throwing all her Septims on the counter and leaving the shop with the robes.

Proudly and confidently, Melina rushed home and put on one of the robes. It felt like a perfect, probably the work of the mage who enchanted it. She could feel a rush of Magicka she hadn't felt before, and in celebration conjured up 2 flame atronachs to join in the celebration.

It wasn't long though, before Traven entered the home, his face was scuffled and he dripped in sweat. "What's this? What are these things? Where did they-"He said with loss of breath. "Those robes…did you just buy those?"

"Yes I did, do you like them? They were on sale at Warmaidens; I just had to buy them so I could practice my magic in them." Melina said happily with joy and in her voice.

Traven rolled his eyes and then faked a grin. "Yes dear, if it makes you happy. Now I'm going to need the change I gave you today, one of our horses was attacked by a bear and needs to be replaced."

"Change? I…these two robes cost me the entire 100 septims…I'm sorry." Melina said, dismissing her conjured friends.

"TWO? You mean to say you bought another?" Traven said begrudgingly.

"Yes, I couldn't pass them up. If I get into the college, they will surely see these as a rare enchantment and welcome me with open arms."

"Dammit Melina… that money was not meant to be spend on trinkets! I thought you were going to spend that money on a dress or a pretty necklace but…THIS?" Traven snapped frustratingly at Melina leaving her without defense.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so afraid the college declined me that I've been wanting a new spring in my magic for so long I… I…"

Traven smashed his fist on the table. "You AREN'T going to the College of Winterhold, you idiot!" He bellowed loudly, "You're a simple farm girl with no recommendations from any local mages except the god damn chapel priestess. Why on earth would they accept you?"

Melina began to cry at Traven's harsh words, her tears rolled off her chin onto her new robe. "You're wrong, I AM getting into the college you'll see… It's been my dream!"

"Oh to hell with dreams, Melina! I dreamt of running away to Windhelm and joining the stormcloaks, but I can't don't you see? Our place is here, in Whiterun. Get your head out of the clouds and back down to Tamriel for god's sake!"

Melina didn't respond, when Traven finished his harsh speech she ran out of the home and into the courtyard by the great tree. She sat on the bench while people walked by and gawked at her for crying in public.

Soon though, Danica from the temple of Kynareth heard her tears and came out to comfort her. She put her arms around her and wiped away her tears, "My child, what troubles you?"

"Nothing ma'am…" She said, trying to stop crying to save her pride.

Danica rubbed Melina's back and took the hood off of her head. "This is about your letter to the college, isn't it?"

Melina started to cry a bit more. "It's been 3 months, why haven't I heard anything? They've obviously declined my entry…"

"That's not true my child. The wilds of Skyrim are fierce; something could have happened to the messenger delivering here. Don't give up faith dear."

Melina swallowed the rest of her tears and started to come to grips with herself. "Then the divines must not want me in the college then. It's official."

Danica helped Melina to her feet and began to walk her into the temple. "Come with me, I want to show you something" she said quietly. Soon they were in the middle of the shrine, beneath the sunlight of the rooftop shining down on the radiant statue before them. "The divines watch over this world for great reasons my dear. But their actions are always within reason, and you should look to their decision and see if you can decipher their message."

"Message?" Melina said, looking around the temple. "The only message I see is that I don't belong in the college. My place resides here in Whiterun."

"The divines may interject your course, child, but they cannot control what you do. I think if you were destined to remain in Whiterun, things wouldn't be so tragic for you at the moment, dear."

Melina began to understand what was being said. "Maybe you're right. They wouldn't punish me like this…would they?"

"No dear, punishing is for the Deadra. I can sense Kynareth has planted a seed within you, Melina, and she trusts you to make that seed grow. Whiterun has plenty of sunlight, but a seed planted by Kynareth requires much more. Don't you see?" Danica said encouragingly to Melina.

"So if I want to be in the College of Winterhold…I should just go. No more waiting for their acceptance. I'm getting into that college whether they like me or not!" Melina said with a sudden rush of confidence. "Traven can't keep me here, plus I don't need to stay that long. A month at the most. Maybe I can get a job working for the Jarl as his mage!"

"Now you're feeling it! You speak the confidence of our divine lady. Now go, Melina, the time to claim your future is now!"

Melina nodded her head, and within the instant she rushed out of the temple and back to her home. Traven was gone, just as Melina had hoped. Looking around her home, she could feel the suffering over the past few months of being with him. She needed an escape, so she took out a roll of paper and quill to write him a note:

_Dear Traven, Mama & Papa,_

_I am tired of waiting for the messenger to arrive saying whether or not I've been accepted into the college. This is my life, and there is no more time for waiting. I have left for Winterhold, and shall return in a month's time to continue my duties in the city, but I cannot be stopped on this mission. Do not fret, I will return before my absence is even noticed._

_I wish you all the luck in the coming month,_

Melina


	3. J'zargo

Melina had been traveling north for a few days, stopping at a few inns along the way to take a rest. The journey had not been easy, but thankfully her destruction magic was strong enough to take care of the wolves and trolls that attacked her along the way. Melina's determination to get to the college burned strong, she wasn't going to let a smelly troll get in her way.

Soon Melina finally got to Winterhold. Upon first sight she was absolutely shocked, she couldn't believe how saddening the city had looked. She'd never been to Winterhold before and thought that being a city devoted to magic, it would be one of the Skyrim's larger cities. But to her surprise it wasn't, which threw Melina for an odd curve. However, the moment she first laid eyes on the magnificent castle that housed the College of Winterhold, her heart leaped for joy and she wanted to cry tears of happiness.

Melina trenched through the last leap of snow for the last time, and greeted an Altmer woman standing near the gates, conversing with a fellow mage. When they saw Melina approaching, the Altmer woman turned with a curious and confused expression, "Greetings Traveler, you require housing?" Melina prepared to reply, but she then continued, "You won't find it here. You've already passed the inn, it's dangerous for non-magical travelers anyway. Move along now."

"Actually uh- I-"

"-True you may be a Breton, but magical protection won't save you here. In fact, you're better off heading to Windhelm and finding warmer bead then this gods forsaken place they call a city." The woman interrupted. She then proceeded to turn her attention back to her colleague as if Melina wasn't there.

"No Ma'am, I am not a wayward traveler." Melina said proudly. The Altmer annoyingly turned her head to Melina once more, un-impressed. "I've come to enroll and study here, at your College."

The woman looked at her colleague, as if expecting him to laugh. "Are you now? Well, we're a little occupied on space at the moment. We house only the most talented of mages. Don't feel bad, it's for the better of Skyrim. You should thank us." She said bitterly and rude.

"Please, I've traveled all the way from Whiterun to join here. It's been my life's dream…I promise you I am a good mage." Melina pleaded.

"Hmm. Well I suppose there's no harm giving you a test-"She said, drawing magic to her hands. "Defeat this Atronach. Everytime it hits you is a strike against your chance enrolling here." The lady drew more dark energy to her hand and fired it, conjuring a large beast of frost in front of her, which instantly attacked Melina.

Melina react swiftly, dodging the quick ice spike that was fired at her and retaliating with a fireball, hitting the frost demon square the chest. Melina then fired up a magical ward with one hand and fired several balls of flame at the Atronach until it had fallen into the plains of Oblivion once more.

The Altmer lady smirked. "Well done. Urag, what do you think?" She said to her colleague next to her.

The Orc man smirked as well, but said nothing. Instead he took the dark energy into his hands aswell, and summoned two Atronachs, one of flame and one of frost. They came at Melina without time for her to react.

The flame beast scratched Melina in the arm, leaving a scar. In anger, Melina charged a powerful ice spell in both her hands and shot the ice beast the head, making it fall. She then focused her attention on the ice giant, who kneeled forward and struck Melina with his icy hands that were hard as brick. Melina whimpered in pain, and fired a weak fireball at the beast's belly.

Melina stood back on her feet and fired another on at it, but the beast would not go down. It was starting to glow with a bright bronze light; the Orc was healing it. Melina reacted and turned her hands into a flamethrower, trying to melt the ice giant where it stood, but to no avail. The two mages began to chuckle.

Just as Melina was about to give in, the ice beast suddenly reacted to a shot from behind, and for an odd reason, feel onto the ground dead. Melina then felt a brisk healing spell casted at her, and when her vision cleared, saw two other figures walking up behind the two she had already met.

"Faralda! Urag!" A Dark Elf voice shouted.

"A-Arch-mage Savos sir!" The Altmer said in fear.

Melina felt herself being lifted up by a warm furry hand. The other figure she saw had walked forward to help her on her feet, and was casting a healing spell on her. She heard the voice say gently, "Are you ok, my dear?"

"What on EARTH is going on here?" Shouted the angry Dunmer. "Explain this situation now. Is she a bandit?"

"N-No…Arch-mage…" Urag the Orc said shamefully. "We were testing her. She wants to join"

"Hm." Savos Aren grunted. "What you didn't know is I was listing to the entire thing. I was admiring the statue when I heard miss- I'm sorry dear what was your name?"

Melina whispered her name, but she felt too weak to say it loud enough for the Arch-mage to hear her. She felt herself being held in the arms of warm fur and comfort. He was a Khajiit, and he spoke, "Melina, this one says."

"Thank you." He replied. "Miss Melina approached our college trying to fulfill her dreams and you try to get the poor girl killed? Everybody deserves a chance here you selfish idiots." He scolded in the frightening Dark Elf fashion.

Faralda the High Elf interjected, "Savos we were only trying to-"

"Faralda, I don't give a damn if she was the re-incarnation of Queen Potema, you will not treat strangers to the college that way. Not get out of my sight before I have you replaced. J'zargo, will you please see our new associate to our only available room?"

"Yes sir." The Khajiit said, lifting Melina's legs into his arms to carry her. Melina felt warm in his arms, a warmth she'd never felt before.

"But sir, we were saving that bed for that talented destruction magic expert from Hammerfell!" Faralda exclaimed.

"And it was going to be, before you decided to rudely turn down our newest mage here. Now when he arrives, I suppose he'll be taking your room, Faralda. And Melina will be gaining infinite access to the Arcanaeum. Now I have business to attend to." He concluded, ignoring their pleas and walking down the slope.

Soon Melina awoke in a much warmer place. She could feel the heat of a warm fire, and the feel of fresh restoration magic filled the room. When she opened her eyes, a familiar voice greeted her. "Hello my dear. J'zargo hopes that you are alright."

Melina sat up in her bed, and looked to her left. The Khajiit that saved her from the Atronachs was sitting next to her, reading a book. Melina had a great fondness for Khajiit, and she hadn't met one in quite a while since the Jarl forbids them inside Whiterun.

"J'zargo was worried when he saw you under that Frost Atronach. It is good you are safe, most would not recover from such a heavy blow. But J'zargo has been watching you, no harm will come to you now you are his friend." The Khajiit said nicely, making Melina smile.

Melina took a death breath before speaking. "So that's it then…I'm a member of the College of Winterhold. I never thought this could happen I…I thought I was rejected."

"Why on earth would you be rejected? I saw you in combat, Khajiit was most impressed. I only had to finish what you had already started. You are an excellent mage, though you've yet to be better than J'zargo." He said jokingly, putting his book down and devoting his full attention.

"I sent a letter here a few months ago. I had not received a reply, so I thought I was rejected. I was almost certain I would have to return to Whiterun in the morning…" Melina said, observing the interior of her new room.

"Savos Aren wants the College to have as many members as it can. He cares about the future of Skyrim, this much J'zargo is positive of. However some- well let's say it's mostly the ones hailing from Summerset Isle- seem to not only want the best of the best here in the college. It confuses me, because it is not possible for one to be stronger than J'zargo, so I'm not sure what it is they expect."

Melina giggled, feeling a warm welcome from the Khajiit that she'd never thought she'd get from the college on the first day. "So the High Elves run the show, then?"

"No, Arch-mage Savos puts them in their place on several occasions. Such as today. But nonetheless, it is very exciting to have you here to hone your magical skills. Do you have a preferred school?"

"I guess destruction is my favorite." Melina said, exciting to be talking about magic for once.

"Ah, good good you are much like J'zargo. Lighting things on fire is most useful, I think."

"I used it a lot when I grew up in Cyrodiil, when I went into the forest to play."

J'zargo perked his ears up, "Cyrodiil? You grew up there you said? A very wonderful place it is. J'zargo has been there once before, around Cheydinal. It is a very beautiful place."

"Cheydinhal? That's where I grew up!" Melina said excitedly. "When did you go? It's it ok? Has the ash faded away from Vvardenfell?"

"Calm, Calm, Calm…it was about 2 years ago. I was visiting the city to collect some leftover equipment from the fallen Mage's Guild. Sadly I didn't see much of the city, I took a magical portal there."

Melina sighed. She'd always wanted to know what became of her hometown. Some days she'd sit outside of Whiterun and look to the south, wondering what was happening in the Imperial Province. She'd even asked her father if they could take a trip there, but they didn't have the funds. "Oh well. I'm glad I'm here though, this is an amazing place I can tell. What are my duties?"

J'zargo chuckled. "The only duty you have right now is to rest. That's order of me, Arch-mage J'zargo." He said, stand up and laying Melina back down. He pulled her covers over her and casted another heal on her. "You must rest some more. When you awake you will feel all better, and J'zargo will help you study come morning."

J'zargo turned around and took his seat next to Melina again, pulling out his book and reading again. Melina saw this, "Why aren't you going to bed, too?"

"Oh- erm- I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you are ok through the night. I was going to just sleep here in this chair…but I will leave if it makes you uncomfortable." He said nervously.

Melina smiled, "No it's ok. I appreciate your caring, you've made it a good first day here."

"Yes, and tomorrow I will make it your second. Good night." J'zargo said, using his magic to turn out the center magelight and burn himself a single candle for reading. Melina could see him looking over his book and smiling.


	4. A Duel Summoning

"Wake up- Melina, wake up sweet one." J'zargo poked at Melina as she slept silently in her bed. J'zargo's heal magic from last night helped her sleep very well, and waking up to his kind embrace made her feel even better. When she opened her eyes, J'zargo pulled the covers off of her and looked her in the eye kindly, "Are you well enough to being your studies?"

Melina scratched her eyes and helped herself out of bed, "Yes of course. I feel good as new, thank you for all your help, J'zargo." She said, holding J'zargo's hand as she stood up. "When's the first class? Am I late? Oh dear…"

"No, No, there are no classes here in the college. Well, there's the occasional lecture, but J'zargo finds them dull and uninformative. Here in the college of Winterhold, you study on your own terms, share new findings with your fellow mages, and care of the college's equipment should you use it. You also can't practice life-threatening magic on the college grounds, but that's never been a problem so far. J'zargo knows how to use magic properly." He said, leading Melina out of the living quarters.

"So where should I practice? Or better of a question: WHAT should I practice?" Melina asked.

"Whatever you please, sweet one." He replied while walking. "J'zargo, obviously being the strongest mage in Skyrim, has a very wide verity of magical schools for you to choose from. Khajiit can help you with anything you wish."

Melina stopped and thought about it. She looked around at all the mages practicing their skills, summoning Deadra and making themselves invisible. Then there were the mages casting fireballs at the targets and the ones magically unlocking chests. Melina saw many options around her. She enjoyed all schools, but needed one to focus on as her primary as any good mage should.

"Of course-"J'zargo said, stopping in his tracks. "I did not mention this last night, but I am planning another small trip to Cyrodiil. J'zargo has been reading on an ancient Ayleid ruin that guards a powerful magical staff. It is said that this staff can paralyze the user's enemies- Lethally."

"Lethally?"

"Lethally. A permanent paralysis that is un-curable by potion or spell, leaving the body to die."

Melina twitched at the thought of such a weapon, but then recalled what J'zargo had said originally. "Wait…you said Cyrodiil right? Where in Cyrodiil?"

J'zargo chuckled. "Funny. It's actually in the western heartlands. I recall you living there as a child, yes?"

Melina wanted to jump for joy and screech excitement out loud for all to hear. The longing for Cyrodiil she felt was very deep, especially near Cheydinal where she grew up. "That's wonderful! Oh this is so exciting; I'm going to see my home again!"

"Hang on," J'zargo said seriously. "I did not say that you could come with me. An Ayleid ruin is an extremely dangerous place, not for the faint hearted."

"But…no…" Melina said, her heart sinking so far to the floor she was practically a Hagraven. She and J'zargo sat down on a bench near the magical fountain and continued talking. "I've seen many Ayleid ruins in my life, and I've even seen the guards hunt down a zombie that escaped from there. The way I am now, of course I could kill a simple zombie! If I can handle myself against two Atronachs I can fight a zom-"

"You defeated ONE atronach, and you were severely injured by the other. And it is not just the enemies, Ayleid ruins are filled with traps, all of them deathly. You must be light on your feet and strong with your flames."

Melina looked down at her feet. J'zargo's words were making her feel useless and unworthy. She knew he didn't mean it but she couldn't help taking his words to heart, especially the part about being unable to kill the two Deadra. She wanted to, more than anything, impress him. He was the only one in the college who had taken the time to care about what she was doing.

J'zargo stood up, and held out his hand. "There is only one thing to do then. J'zargo will train you, to be as good as him. Then you will accompany me to Cyrodiil."

Melina looked up from her sulk and saw J'zargo's hand, unknown if she should take it. "You would do that for me? Surely you could invite a more able-body mage to go with you."

"Nonsense!" J'zargo said, shaking his head vigorously. Since Melina wasn't taking his hand, he took it for her instead and helped her to her feet against her will. "I have already found the perfect able-body mage to accompany me. However, J'zargo thinks she should just learn a few things to better prepare her for the dangerous road ahead. Now, Melina, which magical school would you like to train in? All schools will surely assist you in defeating the undead that roam the ruins of Cyrodiil."

"Well…I am quite found of Alteration. Oh, and Mysticism! No, perhaps I should just settle with destruction…or maybe restoration, so I'm able to survive." Melina thought out loud.

J'zargo laughed, and continued their walk into the hall of the elements. "You are indecisive, much like J'zargo. Very well, I shall train you in all schools and make you the best you possibly can. Come now, we must reserve our training area before Onmund claims it. The Imperial always insists on using it, even though I keep telling him he can't get better at destruction by attacking a wall…he does not listen."

J'zargo took Melina's hand gently, and walked her into the hall. Melina felt a surge of acceptance and kindness she thought had died out in Skyrim. Blushing, she followed J'zargo into the hall and the two began their training.

* * *

"Steady now, STEADY!" J'zargo coached at Melina, who was charging a powerful conjuration spell. "Now it's charged, you must think to yourself which Deadra from Oblivion you wish to accompany you. Beckon to it, and when you feel it's ready, open the gate!"

Melina had her eyes closed, she beckoned the fiery waters of Oblivion for a Deadra Spider. In her vision she saw a large figure up close to her, seeming like it wanted to be released. Then Melina released her curse, and a small Imp appeared before her.

"Wonderful!" J'zargo shouted while clapping his hands. "Spot on spell, Melina. I could not have summoned an Imp better myself."

Melina collapsed on the floor in self-pity, punching the ground and staring at the Imp with disappointment. J'zargo seemed to wonder why, and he walked over and put his hands on his hips, looking down with concerned bright yellow eyes. "… You did not mean to summon an Imp, did you?"

"No…" Melina said sadly.

"Ahh, well do not fret. Now you have a perfectly good Imp here, at your service. Come now, get it. We must continue to Destruction, now that we have a target."

"But I don't want to fight an Imp, they're wimpy! I wanted to summon a Spider Deadra…"

J'zargo took a step back and had a shocked look in his face, he looked at Melina in incomprehension. "SPIDER Deadra? Oh Melina, that is a very difficult spell to simply cast in one hand. I've yet to see any mage summon one, they are not easy to call from Oblivion."

"I saw her, standing right there at the gate. Then I released the spell, and there stood an Imp." Melina said, still sitting on the floor and looking up at the Khajiit's face with partial tears.

J'zargo took Melina's hand once more and helped her to her feet. He did not release it this time, however. He held her hand very tight. "You're right. This smelly Imp simply will not do. J'zargo and Melina will summon the Spider Deadra together."

"Together?" Melina said confused.

J'zargo took his fingers and held both of Melina's hands. Melina's face turned as red as an apple. She could feel a tingling sensation coming from J'zargo's hands to hers, and she by instinct tried to pull away.

"Do not worry," J'zargo said kindly. "I'm starting a conjuration spell. Come, do it with me. We'll open the gates and beckon the spider together."

Melina looked around confused, wondering if anybody would see it as weird, but nobody was even in the hall anymore. A few minutes ago it was crowded with people, but now suddenly she didn't see anybody, like there was a plague. She agreed to J'zargo's orders, and put her hands into his and closed her eyes.

With her eyes closed, Melina saw a J'zargo standing next to her. She saw him very vividly, but the rest of what she was seeing was dark and clouded. She saw J'zargo hold out his hand, and Melina absorbed into her trance and took his hand. They stood as they really were, but something was not the same. She felt in an otherworldly place, but J'zargo's hand and comfort made it feel safe and docile. Once she was comfortable, she remembered his original orders, and began to call forth a Spider with her mind. It was much easier this time, she felt no struggle from the opposite force. Soon, a clear and bright Spider Deadra was seen running towards them, clear and bright just like J'zargo was. In her trance, J'zargo opened his eyes and quietly nodded his head.

A spit second after, Melina opened her eyes to. There they stood, back in the hall of the elements, but they were no longer holding hands. J'zargo had wrapped himself around Melina, and the two were emerged in a hug. She could feel J'zargo's hands moving, and the two stood frozen for a good 3 seconds before he took himself back and ended the hug.

Melina turned her head to the left. There, before them, was a fully functional Spider Deadra, which was now feeding on the Imp's flesh. Melina looked at J'zargo, whose eyes filled with joy and success, just like Melina's did.

"We did it!" Melina said, hugging J'zargo again in victory.

This time, the hug did not end. J'zargo and Melina shared their excitement equally, and started feeling a deep bond at that very moment. Eventually the spider Deadra had melted away, and when she did, neither J'zargo or Melina cared, and continued their hug.

Sadly though, the moment was surely spoiled by the door to the hall of the elements opening up, and Arch-mage Savos Aren entering the building. J'zargo and Melina ended their hug, and turned to the Arch-mage in respect and pretended nothing had happened.

"Did I miss it?" Savos said excitedly. "Ahh damn I did… but still, I could feel it! You summoned the Spider Deadra! Who was it? It was you, J'zargo, wasn't it? I knew you would be the one to finally do it, well done."

Before J'zargo could reply, Melina immediately butted in. "Yes he did, Arch-mage. I saw him do it. He was trying to teach me how to summon an imp, but summoned the spider on accident! Like he just did it on accident! Magic really is a second skin to him."

J'zargo looked at Melina concerned, but then put his eyes back on Savos. "Y-Yes um… it was a fully functional Spider from Oblivion sir. I was unable to take notes on it but-"

"Oh don't worry about smelly-old notes, J'zargo." Savos Aren replied. "Point is, you summoned him. That's commendable in its own!"

"Thank you sir." J'zargo replied respectfully.

"In fact, I think you've more than earned that trip to Cyrodiil next week. "In fact, I think you've more than earned that trip to Cyrodiil next week. You did say you wanted to go there, correct?"

J'zargo's eyes lighted up with excitement, like a kitty playing with a ball of yarn. "Yes sir, I did! Oh thank you-"

"I'll arrange for the magic portal to transport you to the Imperial City. I'm not sure where it is you're going, but that should give you short access to where it is. Good work, J'zargo, Good work."

The Arch-mage nodded his head and exited the hall. The moment he was gone, J'zargo turned his head in amazement at Melina. "You- You lied to Savos Aren!"

Melina ignored his scold and focused only on the joyous moment, "But you got your trip! You can be named the new Arch-mage in no time!"

J'zargo took a minute and sat down on the floor. His yellow eyes were turning back to normal, and his tail kept wagging non-stop. "I…I got my trip! I get to go to Cyrodiil! Melina…what you've done…it cannot be promoted, but I am eternally grateful. Thank you."

Melina nodded her head. "So, shall we get back to training?"

"No, that's enough for today I- I need to get back to my room! I never thought I'd actually get approval, there's so much research to be done! J'zargo must spend all night in the Arcanaeum."

Melina felt a vicarious joy through J'zargo, and she and him walked down into the Arcanaeum and conversed about Ayleid ruins and Cyrodiilic architecture. Melina couldn't be happier with what was transpiring in her short time at the university. Her new life was beginning, and she knew with J'zargo they could do anything. She didn't know it, but the seeds of her emotions were already planted, and today they emerged to a stem.


	5. The First Steps, Together

The morning dawned through Melina's window, and gleamed right onto her face waking her up. The snow had settled, and the sun was shining through the dim clouds onto Melina's head, giving her a pleasant awakening. The usual day at the college was upon her, and the smell of Horker meat being cooked smelled up her room.

Melina opened her eyes to the morning, which was a bright as ever. The window behind her was gleaming onto her fur blanket; it was so bright the blanket could practically set on fire. Melina stretched her arms out and yawned, knowing it was time to get up.

Then, Melina jumped out of bed, excited as ever. She flew her covers up, adjusted her hair and ran upstairs, today was the day she was leaving with J'zargo on her trip- the day she had been looking forward to all week long. The day had finally come, and Melina was jogging up the stairs making a large stomping sound. She could hear moans coming from the other mages who wanted to sleep in, but Melina didn't care about them for one minute.

Melina saw J'zargo, up and awake as expected, putting clothes into a bag. His face was thoroughly intent on packing, and he was talking to himself everything he put something in his bag. When he heard Melina coming, he turned his head and smiled at Melina sweetly. "Good Morning my dear."

Melina smiled back and ran to J'zargo's side, watching him pack. Though J'zargo wanted to keep his "cool factor" going, Melina could tell underneath his suave aura was a happy kitty, smiling and trembling with excitement. "Good Morning! Are you excited?"

J'zargo was focusing on packing as quickly as he could, so he didn't look at Melina while talking. "But of course I am, however, you need to eat breakfast my dear. We have a long journey ahead; you will need your strength."

"But I did eat breakfast…" Melina lied, but it was obvious J'zargo wasn't buying it.

J'zargo set his clothes down and turned to Melina, looking her straight in the eye with a disproving look. He set one hand on Melina's shoulder, making her jump and her face turned red. "Darling, I am a cat. I could hear you get out of bed and run up here."

Melina laughed, touching J'zargo's hand lovingly and looking down, embarrassed while still smiling. "Alright… I will. Will you join me?" She asked kindly. J'zargo ate all his meals with Melina since the day she had arrived, they were very closer together.

J'zargo snapped out of looking into Melina's eyes, and turned back to his bag. "Oh no, I- I can't…I must finish packing. There is so much, I mustn't forget a single thing- else we are both doomed…please, go on without me- I shall join you in moment."

Melina nodded, turning around and walking silently back downstairs, leaving J'zargo to his preparations. It was sad going to eat alone for the first time, but Melina wasn't all too concerned with it, because her and her dear friend J'zargo were going to be spending the next two weeks by themselves, exploring and getting to know their craft better- and Melina couldn't be more excited.

Ever since the summoning of the Spider Deadra, Melina and J'zargo had been in the blooming stages of a wonderful romance, but sadly it had not developed very far, because of the always watching eyes of the other mages. Love between a Breton and Khajiit was not looked upon very kindly in Skyrim culture. The beast races, Khajiit being one, were always expected to mingle within themselves- anything outside of the box was practically seen as bestiality. Melina, however, didn't see it unnatural at all; her feelings for J'zargo were becoming too prevalent to ignore any longer. With the trip to Cyrodiil though, Melina was hoping with all of her heart that she would be able to convey those feelings to him which was half the reason she was so excited to be going on the trip in the first place.

When she walked outside, Melina was astonished, the weather was very warm and the snow was practically all gone save a few left hanging on the large and naked trees. It was the brightest the sun had ever shown in Skyrim for Melina; it reminded her of warm winters in Cheydinhal. Other mages were enjoying the sunlight too- Collette the Restoration instructor was sitting on a the fountain writing on a tablet, and even Arch-Mage Savos Aren was strolling the long entryway to the campus grounds with his hood down. Melina had never seen a more beautiful day.

Walking into the dining area, Melina glanced upon the abnormally large feast upon her, which was likely inspired by the beautiful weather. There were two heavenly glazed pieces of Horker, and around it was fresh eggs, salmon and bacon. It was a feast for the eyes, and soon to be a feast for Melina's stomach. She was already drooling and couldn't wait to sit down and eat.

Melina was first to sit down and eat, halfway through her meal the other mages came and ate too, one by one filing into the hall and sitting down. Everybody, with the exception of maybe Nirya, seemed to be in a happier mood, and the morning was going wonderful.

Savos Aren entered the hall; all of the mages including Melina turned to him and nodded their head in respect. Instead of sitting down in his designated spot however, the Arch-Mage stood over Melina and put his hands on her shoulders while she had her mouth stuffed full of bacon and eggs. Melina's face went red. "Well, mages, I think I speak for all of us when I say I wish J'zargo and Melina good luck and great fortune on their expedition. I'd like to take a moment for us all to acknowledge these two mages' courage and- wait, where is J'zargo?"

Melina was horribly embarrassed with her face stuffed with food, she was almost to the point of swallowing when Savos finished asking his question, and Melina started chewing as fast as she could. When she finally finished, everybody was looking to her with odd expressions. "H-He's still packing. Lots of preparations to make, still."

"Well surely he can come down for a quick breakfast before it's all gone! Let me go fetch him-"

Before Savos could leave however, J'zargo finally came through the double doors into the dining room. Everybody turned to him, and Savos started a group clap. Most of the professors were un-enthusiastically clapping, like Nirya who was only tapping her hand on the table while resting one arm on her chin.

"Thank you, my friends." J'zargo said, looking at Melina with a wide grin. "It means a lot knowing I have the support of my wonderful colleagues on my expedition."

Savos Aren smiled, raising one hand to J'zargo and keeping the other on Melina's shoulder. "I'm sure you two will bring the college great new information. I'm counting on you both."

The awkward ceremony ended, and J'zargo took his place right next to Melina, in-between her and Onmund. Melina grinned happily at J'zargo, who looked ready for a wholesome meal. He grabbed all he could possibly fit onto his place: two loafs of Horker meat, 3 scoops of scrambled eggs and 4 pieces of bacon. Melina was astonished at his appetite.

J'zargo glanced over and saw Melina's wide-eyed face, and laughed. "Hehe, what can I say? J'zargo skipped dinner last night to take notes from a book. I'm due for two meals anyway."

Melina and J'zargo laughed cutely together, and Melina saved a few bites on her plate so it would look like she wasn't done in order to sit next to J'zargo longer. Meals with him were the highlight of her entire day, it was the only chance they had to just sit and talk, enjoying each other's company without the watchful eyes of Urag in the Arcanaeum, or any of the other masters. They sat and enjoyed their breakfast, making jokes about magic and fellow mages (that had left the room). All of Melina's worries about Traven, her home, and anything else become irrelevant.

Soon the dining hall was cleared out, and Melina was finally forced to finish the last bite on her plate. Savos Aren came back into the hall, in the middle of their laughter and pointed out, "Blimey you two, how long does it take to eat? I have your magical transporter ready in my office when you're ready. I'd make haste, the Heartlands can be vicious if you happen to catch it during rainy season. Do you two have a plan, per-say?" Savos said, closing the door and awkwardly interrupting their bonding time.

J'zargo instantly snapped into serious mode, turning his body toward Savos to give him full attention. "We do not require such an early start. We will likely spend today in the Imperial City, going through their libraries for any information we can find before heading off tomorrow. The ruin I plan to investigate is in silent location in the middle of the woods, but not too far off from the Imperial City. We will likely be staying in the Tiber Septim hotel our entire stay."

"The Tiber Septim?" Savos laughed loud and hardy, "I didn't know I was sponsoring a vacation, Hahaha!"

J'zargo's face went bleak, Melina saw that he was taking Savos' joking seriously, he started twitching his whiskers and playing with his fingers beneath the table. "N-No sir, not at all! I assure you, we will collect vital information for you on this expedition, and will be returning with a very powerful staff. An ancient staff, traced back to the first rise of Mannimarco himself! So I assure you we-"

"Hahahaha! Oh, J'zargo don't worry my friend. I have full trust in you, don't you worry. Well, like I said, your transport will be waiting in my office when you're ready. Don't dawdle, I can't keep it open forever you know Hahaha." Savos said, leaving the dining room with a smile.

J'zargo snapped out of his worried look, and turned back to Melina, "…That was terrifying."

Melina giggled. J'zargo's passion for his work always made Melina inspired to continue her own. Without a dedicated colleague like him, she would have never been able to fully master one of her favorite destruction spells, a fireball. When J'zargo isn't laughing, he's slaving over his work to make it perfect.

Melina patted J'zargo on the back, then turned to him and crossed her arms. "Do we REALLY have to spend all day in a library?" She wined.

J'zargo turned to Melina slowly and started to grin cheeky. "Oh, J'zargo has no intention of spending all day in the library. He just wanted to please Arch-Mage Aren, hehe."

Melina silently laughed, but then perked up in joy, "Oh, can we please look around the market district? Oh I want to see what's become of all those wonderful stores…"

J'zargo nodded, "Of course. J'zargo wants to find a new robe as well, these college robes are very old and disgusting, plus they have hideous color." J'zargo smiled as he got up from his seat, smiling at Melina and helping her out of her seat with his hand. Once up, J'zargo started leading them out of the dining hall. "Meet me by the fountain in 20 minutes; I will gather the rest of my things. Remember, we won't be returning for 2 weeks, I trust you will be prepared?"

"Yes! Don't worry about me, I'll be your humble guide wherever you go." Melina responded, swinging her hips around while she picked up her plate in a flirtatious manner. "See you by the fountain." She said ever so kindly and walking out of the dining hall first so she could get a head start.

Melina head up stairs, passing by her mages but not giving them much of a glace, she was dead set on getting away from the college so she could begin her adventure with J'zargo. She could hardly contain her excitement. As soon as she reached her area, she finished packing all of her clothes, books, and a few pieces of food into her bag and flew out the door again, to sit patiently by the fountain.

Melina sat her bag next to her and sat on the warm tile of the fountain, looking around her. She could hardly believe that this was the day she would finally return home, and at last get to see how her beautiful home of Cyrodiil was doing. She had lived her life thinking this day would never come, and now she was about to do it, go on the adventure of a lifetime all because she finally got the courage to leave Whiterun and pursue her dream. She couldn't be more pleased.

After waiting for a few moments, her Melina's surprise she saw J'zargo walking out of the living quarters with his bag thrown around his shoulder. The sun gleamed on J'zargo's fur, bouncing off of it so perfect you could see the ends of his furs. His whiskers looked like strands of dust, and the closer he got to Melina the more clear he seemed to be. Melina finally understood why Khajiit love Elsweyr so much, and how good the warm sun does for a handsome Khajiit's skin.

Melina sat and admired J'zargo's gleaming aura, until he stood in front of her and looked down on her, sweetly. Melina looked by up, smiling sweetly, "You're early."

"As are you." J'zargo replied, holding his hand out to help her up. "Are you ready to go?"

Melina only nodded, grabbing her bag and J'zargo's hand. They stood side by side as they walked into the main hall and up the long spiral staircase to the Arch-Mage's office. They opened the doors to the office together, and their eyes were nearly blinded by the enormous mage-light spell he had casted in the center of his grand garden. It was a wonder for the eyes, but also a pain.

"Arch-Mage? Are you here?" J'zargo said, covering his eyes up to protect them. "It's so bright-"

Melina acted on her instinct, and used what J'zargo taught her to cast a wide ranged dispel on the area, diming the room to only the light of the incoming sun. J'zargo looked at Melina, quite impressed she had used her skills to her advantage in a real-life situation. Melina saw his impression and smiled back, feeling proud.

"Hey-"Savos cried out from the other side of the garden, "Who put out my light?"

"Sorry, Arch-Mage." Melina said softly, as J'zargo was petrified. "We just needed to see. I apologize."

The Arch-Mage finally came out from the left side, waving his hand as if to say 'not to worry'. He came around to where they had entered, and gestured for them to come forward. "Come, I'll lead you to the transport."

Melina and J'zargo nodded, walking side by side with their bags around their shoulders behind the garden, to Savos' office area. There stood a tall and proud hollowed-out beacon that had ancient runes scribbled all over it, with pulsing blue magic coming from within. J'zargo's face widened, practically drooling at the wonder. Melina didn't know what to expect, but was certainly impressed by such a powerful looking object.

"Now, you two," Savos said, forcing J'zargo and pry his hungry eyes away from the transport. "This will lead you to the Arcane University, now home to another mage college. From there you should be guided by the mage on duty. Then the rest is up to you."

"We will make the college proud." J'zargo said, turning around to leave.

"Just a moment, don't leave just yet. I have some words of advice of course, I can't just throw my students into the wild without saying something first." J'zargo turned back around, seeming very anxious, but still intent on listening to what he was saying. "Remember, magic can be your greatest weapon but also your greatest enemy. Never let your guard down, especially within the Ayleid ruins. You never know what you're going to find. There's no room for error like a classroom anymore, you're completely relying on your own skills as a mage. That being said, this will give you the chance to hone what you've learned and grant you even more knowledge that some mages here won't be having for a very long time. So please, enjoy yourself. It's all for education, after all."

Melina gulped at the Arch-Mage's chilling words, looking at J'zargo who didn't seem to be bothered at all. Melina had such admiration for J'zargo's courage, never fearing anything and tackling the obstacles ahead with not a worry in the world. Just looking at his brave face made Melina confident in the adventure she was about to undertake, and started to vicariously feel his courage.

J'zargo nodded bravely, as did Melina afterward. J'zargo held his posture up high, and said to Savos, "Thank you, Arch-Mage. Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes, I suppose you should." Savos said. "Just walk into the portal, magic should do the rest. Hahaha."

Melina and J'zargo both turned around, and Savos started to walk way, giving them the chance to start their journey independently. J'zargo saw the Arch-Mage walk away, and turned to Melina, who was gulping in fear. J'zargo instinctively grabbed a hold of Melina's hand, holding it tight so she wouldn't feel alone. The heat from J'zargo's hand started to warm Melina up, making them feel connected and proud.

"Ready?" J'zargo asked quietly over the loud buzzing of the magical portal.

Melina gripped J'zargo's hand tighter, "Ready."

Hand and hand, side by side, J'zargo and Melina walked into the portal together, without a fear in the world. The moment the magic hit their skin, they could feel it working, and within moments the world began to feel warmer.


	6. The White Gold Tower

The bright flashes of blue light began to fade as the world was shifting all around them. Melina and J'zargo were floating idly in the swarming abyss, connected only by their hands. Waves of Magicka were swimming through the air; they had entered a world of pure energy, and it was taking them on a journey through the world of Magicka. Soon, a tear was made in the midst of blue darkness, and Melina and J'zargo reached their hands out grab a hold of the entry way, prying themselves out of the portal.

It all stopped within seconds- J'zargo and Melina felt a push in the back, practically being thrown back into reality. For a quick moment it felt like they were being kicked painfully in the back, and it stung only for a moment before they were thrown back out of the portal and safely into a small room on the first floor of a brick complex. A man was standing in front of them, who walked forward once their feet were safely on the floor.

Melina and J'zargo's hands were still grasped together tightly. They both had to take a moment to adjust to the new reality in front of them, it was like the world had just overlapped itself into another dimension, but after they came to reality they could tell that nothing had changed except their location. They looked at each other in re-assurance, it was obvious they were both present and the transport had worked. They were in Cyrodiil. The man in a green robe stepped forward and greeted the two of them.

"Greetings, mages of Skyrim. Welcome to Cyrodiil- and the Arcane University." He said, guiding his hand toward the door, which wasn't but a few feet away in the small room. The stair case was to their right and worked up to a high door, it looked like a single apartment complex.

Melina and J'zargo followed the mage out of the door, and they were absolutely floored. The sun was blazing brighter than Melina had been used to, but soon the memories of Cheydinhal all came back to her- she was home. J'zargo was holding his eyes closed softly, absorbing the sun and breathing like he was the healthiest he could be. Looking up, Melina saw a huge tower casting a shadow on the earth. The complexes were creating a circle all around them, inclosing them with the tower in the center, acting like a sun dial with every door being like a minute of the clock.

"The University welcomes you as honored guest, you are free to use our resources to your advantage as much as you like." The Mage said politely.

J'zargo grinned, putting his arm around Melina and making her blush. "Thank you," He said, "We will certainly take advantage of the opportunity to study at such a wonderful institution."

Melina nodded, still blushing from being held by J'zargo and having nothing to say. The gentleman nodded and walked away, leaving them in the middle of the bustling campus. Students and teachers were hustling around reading books, talking to each other, and trying to get things done as quickly as they could. The place was much more crowded and busy then the College of Winterhold, the notable difference being the population of people. J'zargo took Melina's hand and they walked to the side against a wall, so they wouldn't be in the way of the infinite ocean of mages.

"We're finally here." J'zargo said, looking into the sky and soaking in the sun. Melina saw the glare of his fur like she did early that day. His fur was so warm, Melina felt like if she touched it her hand would become hot- maybe even on fire. J'zargo looked at Melina, snapping her out of her gawking. "This place is incredible, and J'zargo hasn't even seen the entire city."

"It truly is…" Melina said, looking around with J'zargo. "I remember being able to see that tower from a hill near my family's farm. I can't wait to see the White Gold Tower- oh goodness it's going to look so beautiful."

J'zargo looked at Melina, puzzled. "Wait, you mean haven't been here before? Even has a child?"

"No, I have not." Melina said softly, "My father made the journey many times, but always told me it was too dangerous for me to come. I remember the day we left to go north; I looked at the beautiful White Gold Tower one last time, thinking I would never see it again. But here I am, for the first time. I can't believe it- I thought I'd live my entire life in Whiterun."

"Khajiit is honored to have you as his travel companion. But more importantly, Khajiit is pleased to be able to bring you back to your homeland. It warms J'zargo's heart to see you this happy."

It hit Melina then that she was home- her real home. All it took was the courage to finally leave her family behind and chase her dreams. Looking upon the lands of Cyrodiil made the empty space in Melina's heart to the brim. All she needed to do now was tell J'zargo about her feelings. Then somehow, somehow she could end things with Traven and start a new life. But it all felt farfetched.

"You are pondering quite deeply." J'zargo said jokingly, "Shall I leave you to your meditation? Hahaha."

Melina snapped out of her daydream, zipping to J'zargo and giving him her full attention. "No no, I'm alright. Where are we headed now?"

"Oh, why soil a beautiful day like this diving into a smell old ruin? J'zargo votes for a day here, the Imperial City. That sounds quite fun, don't you think?"

Melina's face exploded into a large grin, she wanted to jump up in excitement. "Yes! That sounds like so much fun! Come, let's find the market district."

"Hehehe, yes of course." J'zargo laughed. In a friendly gesture, J'zargo held his elbow out gentlemanly for Melina to hold onto. Melina smiled and took accepted, and the two walked side by side through the Arcane University to explore the wonders the Imperial City had to offer.

Melina was floored by how wondrous the city was, and it was apparent that J'zargo felt the same. The city was obviously different from Skyrim, which she could tell only because of the wide variety of races that were melding into the city as one. Unlike Skyrim, the city was home to elven, beast and human races a like. There was no segregation like the cold cities of Skyrim, the city held no grudge on any person from any background. Melina felt confident to walk through the streets.

Melina couldn't help but drop her jaw at some of the beautiful landmarks scattered around the gorgeous city. The two walked by such historical wonders as Martin Septim's avatar of Akatosh, the beautiful statue in the Talos Plaza district, the beautiful Elven Gardens- but most importantly, Melina was able to walk right up to- and touch- The White Gold Tower.

When Melina and J'zargo came into the palace district, and the grandioso of the tower came into the full view, they couldn't move a single step. Melina felt like she was going to fall over trying to eye the tower all the way to the top. At that time of the day, the shadow was casting right on the entrance that Melina and J'zargo had come in from. The world around them seemed unimportant, simply miniscule to the tower. Melina and J'zargo both walked up to the tower, standing like an ant to its glory, and touching the marble stone. It was a wondrous thing to see and experience. Melina felt jealousy for the people who saw this place on a day to day basis.

From the palace district, they made their way into the place Melina had wanted to see since she was a little girl- The Market District. Melina had heard such wonderful about it, and when her father used to make trips there, he would always return with a beautiful hand-made dress for her mother, and sometimes a fantastic book for Melina to read from the book stores. And the area certainly didn't disappoint either; Melina couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful garments and gleaming gems. Melina dragged J'zargo around, holding his elbow and pointing to all of the pretty clothes, asking for his opinion. J'zargo would just laugh or nod, Melina drove the show for the most part and J'zargo just smiled all the way through.

The two of them had a wonderful time together, it was like they were children and the Imperial City was their playground. For the entire day, Melina and J'zargo shopped in the market district, and at the end of the day they had dinner at the hotel they were staying at: The Tiber Septim. By dinner, Melina and J'zargo were absolutely exhausted from all the walking and the blazing sun. Melina was lucky she didn't have a sunburn. The two sat down to eat in the corner of the restaurant, away from the business folk and rambling drunks.

"What can I get for you two today?" Their short Breton waitress said to them politely.

"What do you say to sharing a bottle of Cyrodiilic Brandy, eh? For good luck." J'zargo asked Melina, looking intently into her eyes and smiling.

"That sounds wonderful." Melina smiled back at J'zargo. "I'd like to order your plate of seared slaughterfish and vegetables, please."

"Wonderful, anything for you sir?" The waitress asked J'zargo nicely. Melina wasn't prepared for her kind hospitality towards the Khajiit. She was used to people treating Khajiits and Argonians dreadfully, like 2nd class citizens.

"I'll have what she's having." J'zargo grinned. The waitress nodded, and turned away for a minute to bring them a bottle of purple brandy. Melina tasted it and thought it was absolutely delicious, not too strong and not too light.

"J'zargo hopes you enjoyed your day in the Imperial City as much as he did." J'zargo said to Melina sweetly, his words creating an aura of caring and compassion.

Melina finished the sip of her brandy, and put it down. "Oh yes I did, this was best day of my life. Thank you for bringing me here, there's no way I could ever repay you."

"You already are repaying me, my dear. For the longest time there wasn't a single candidate in mind for this trip, until I met you. You and I will be gaining very valuable knowledge and experience." J'zargo said, picking his glass up and raising it in the air. "A toast- To us."

Melina smiled, blushing slightly at how kind J'zargo was treating her. He had been making her feel like a princess all day. She took her glass up and whispered, "To us." They clicked their glasses together, and took a sip at once.

Once they had eaten their dinner, the hostess showed Melina and J'zargo up to their rooms. The small flight of stairs opened to an expanding hallway, decorated with flowers and display cases of gems and necklaces. It was stunningly gorgeous and high-class, nothing like anything Traven's family had in Whiterun. 'This is how real aristocrats live.' Melina thought to herself while walking down the hallway. Their room was at the end of the hallway on the right, and to Melina's surprise, J'zargo had rented them the most expensive suite in the entire hotel.

When she opened the door, Melina couldn't believe her eyes. There was a single bed draped in a canopy of golden curtains elevated by a single step. The first level was a miniature parlor, with a comfortable sofa and table with another glass of brandy and two glasses. The upper level had the bed, a wardrobe and a door leading outside do the deck, which showed the beautiful view of the Imperial City at night.

Melina turned to J'zargo, who was looking at Melina while she admired the room, he seemed to be doing everything according to plan. "J'zargo…how did you afford such a beautiful room?" She asked, taking cautious steps forward, taking everything in.

"Savos Aren gave us a healthy allowance for this trip. But I didn't need it all, so why waste?" He said, guiding Melina into the room with his hand touching her back gently. "I trust you like it?"

"I…oh of course I do." Melina uttered out quietly. J'zargo was smiling at her, and helped her onto the second level of the room.

"Would you like to join me on the deck?" J'zargo said so gentlemanly that Melina's heart practically skipped a beat. Melina was beginning to tell that even though nothing was said, J'zargo had the same feelings for her she did for him. The thought of how the night was going to progress made Melina nervous and excited at once, like the butterflies in her stomach were dancing in fire and enjoying a celebration.

Melina said yes, and J'zargo led her outside to the deck, where the wind was blowing cool air over them. The candle-lit rooms of all the homes in the city were seeable, it looked like an area of fireflies. Melina and J'zargo took a seat on the chairs set up by the deck, separated by small table with a candle on it that was covered with glass.

They sat together in silence, looking out at the city for a moment and enjoying the mood. They were finally alone, nobody was around to bother them or judge, and all Melina could do was sit in nervousness and look at the sky.

Finally, J'zargo turned his head calmly to Melina and spoke words. "Tell me, what was it like in Whiterun? You don't seem to speak very fondly of the place."

"Oh, yes-hehe."Melina laughed nervously, feeling like a fool for laughing at his serious question. Melina's gut dropped, she knew that this moment would come, where she would finally have to tell J'zargo about her life in Whiterun. It was that moment of truth- he would either flee, or be understanding as Melina prayed. Melina had no choice but to answer. "I resented moving to Skyrim from the moment it was proposed by my father. But we had no choice, due to Red Mountain's explosion. We couldn't support anymore crops, it was terrible. I wanted to maybe go south to black marsh, but my dad refused. It was the hardest thing I'd ever have to go through. Whiterun was a constant reminder that I WASN'T in Cheydinhal anymore- which hurt. Then a few months ago, I…had to get married."

Immediately, as soon as she said it, Melina felt like the tone of the entire evening was ruined. But it wasn't, when she looked upon J'zargo's face he wasn't surprised or hurt. He just looked at Melina concerned, thinking that she wasn't finished with her story. She looked at him to signal she was finished, and J'zargo looked at Melina intently, feeling the pain in her eyes and sympathizing with his eyes.

J'zargo said calmly to Melina's relief, "You are married? This is I didn't know."

"I didn't want to be." Melina said quickly, so J'zargo didn't get the wrong idea. "My father bought me an Amulet of Mara, and I didn't know what it meant…I was such a fool. My husband, Traven, asked me to marry him the same day I put the necklace on. My father arranged the entire thing. I had to escape to the College so I…I ran away."

"Ah, that is why you showed up to the College as shook as you did. I had assumed it was from the weather. Never the less, your father should be ashamed for arranging you without your permission, such policies are so archaic." J'zargo seemed very protective over Melina in the manner he was talking. Melina could tell that it wasn't the idea of her being married that angered him- it was her father doing it without her permission. Melina was amazed by how compassionate he was. "Your husband, is he a tolerable man?"

Melina laughed, like his question was a joke. "He is a Nord."

J'zargo didn't respond. He turned back to the sky, and looked at it for a second. Melina couldn't keep her eyes off of his profile. His eyes were a different expression then she was used to, he was angry. He looked like he wanted to punch a wall, but was covering it up very well. After a moment of looking at the stars, he turned back to Melina. "Nords are truly awful."

Melina didn't know if she should laugh or not, so she just nodded. "I don't love him. I regret never putting my foot down and saying no. But if I didn't, it would have caused problems with my family. That's why I left."

"I admire your courage to stand up for yourself." J'zargo said to her, he reached his hand out to grab hers, trying to comfort her. "True love will overcome all obstacles. When your true love comes along, together you will stop Traven. He won't get away with running all over your heart."

Melina smiled, and closed her eyes in silence. She stood up, letting go of J'zargo's hand and walked over to the edge of the balcony, to look further into the night. It was getting late, and the lights were beginning to turn off, making the night even blacker. Melina braced herself, and prepared herself to finally say what she was about to say. "I've already found true love."

Melina didn't turn around, she didn't want to face the face of rejection should it be present. But there was none, Melina could hear J'zargo getting out of his seat. Footsteps drew closer to her, and suddenly Melina could feel J'zargo's warm hand going around her waist. He spun Melina around to him, and held her close to him, as they looked each other the eyes. There wasn't a single word being said, only the sound of the wind filled the air. The candle lit behind them was starting to go out, and by the time J'zargo pressed his lips against Melina's, it had completely disappeared.

Melina closed her eyes and put her hand over J'zargo's shoulder. J'zargo held Melina tightly, refusing to let her go. Melina finally felt his warm fur, and the two were intertwined together, with their lips touched. J'zargo continued to kiss Melina passionately, and all the tension had been lifted. Melina couldn't see anything, only feel J'zargo's warm soul touching hers and making her feel at home.

The night flowed on like it was meant to be. Melina didn't feel rushed or pushed, everything was happening at the right time. The passion on the deck was starting to transition into the bedroom, were the heat of romance eased into the passion of love, and Melina felt comfortable in her own skin for the first time in her life.


	7. The Ayleid Ruin

"Good morning, my love."

A warm air of J'zargo's breath glanced over Melina's lips, and then graced her with a warm kiss from his soft mouth. Melina opened her eyes, still weak from Cyrodiil's intense morning sun, and saw J'zargo standing over her, fully dressed and stroking Melina's tangled blonde hair. J'zargo was wearing a very charming blue hooded mage robe he had purchased from the Market District the previous day, and was looking down at Melina with such a gentle look that it made her heart flutter, remembering the night they had just spent together.

Melina wasn't wearing anything; she was covered from the neck down in the thick green covers. J'zargo was messaging her cheek with his gentle hand, letting her wake up as painless as possible. Melina was very tired from such a long night, she felt like she had hardly gotten any sleep. Her eyes started to get used to the light, and she looked at J'zargo and smiled, taking his hand and wishing him good morning.

J'zargo sat next to Melina on the bed, obviously ready to leave. "J'zargo has been getting ready for our expedition today. I got up early, but I wanted to let you sleep as long as you could. You will need your energy."

Melina sat up in her bed, grasping the covers to hide her chest. J'zargo pulled her in close to warming good morning kiss. Melina touched J'zargo's face tenderly, looking into his eyes madly in love. "I should get ready- we'll want an early start…" Melina stopped; a delightful smell had entered her nose, the smell of a hardy breakfast. Melina down on the second level of the room, and saw a plate of warm Cyrodillic breakfast sitting on the table by the couch- the breakfast Melina had been used to for years as a child. "Oh my!"

J'zargo grinned and walked down to fetch the breakfast for Melina, and set it on the bed, tucking the napkin under to keep it the sheets from getting too hot. "Eat up, it is a long walk to the ruins, you will require much stamina."

Melina stood up- pulling J'zargo up with her and leaning in to kiss him, feeling his urging hand heading under the covers to her chest. Melina pulled her head and away and put her finger onto J'zargo's lips in a joking gesture, and whispered to him "Let me get changed- we'll eat together."

After their bright morning together, the two finally got ready and headed out of the Imperial City. Melina was there to comfort J'zargo during his stressful preparations to get them to the ruin and back safely, as he was frantic while packing his bag for the road. Melina reassured him they would be back in the hotel before sunset, and teased him to be good for a repeat of the previous night- which instantly motivated him to pack faster.

Melina took one last look at the Imperial City, before she exited through the giant double doors- and nearly fainted. The scenery Melina had grown used to, with grand and marble city, vanished behind them as they took their first steps to the east, into the Heartlands. Melina was blown away and nearly brought to tears by the memories the tall green trees brought to her. In the distance, Melina could even vaguely see the tall castles in Cheydinhal hovering far away above the trees. Melina and J'zargo walked through the towering gates to the city, and then were completely on their own.

The scenery was vastly different then Skyrim, and far more beautiful. Nature was growing all around the forest, and Melina could smell the fresh smell on of the leaves of all the trees. J'zargo took seemed to be enjoying the wonderful weather, which was a perfect balance of hot and cold. J'zargo pulled his large map out of his pack, and the two began the hunt for the ruin.

At first, Melina was confused. While walking deeper into the forest, going wayward of the roads, the two walked by several large white Ayleid ruins Melina could recognize from reading, and at first thought that either of them were the ones J'zargo wanted to visit. But Melina began to realize that they all looked the same, save for a few architectural differences. Melina remembered J'zargo saying that the ruin was not far off the road, but they had been walking for at least 15 minutes.

While they were chatting about things they had read in the books such as ancient Ayleid law and their collapsed civilization, Melina was able to turn her head to see where they were on the map. When she saw where J'zargo's finger was pointed, she had a small adrenaline rush and wanted to screech in joy- they were only a short walk away from Cheydinhal. Melina hadn't realized how short the walk was, but if what J'zargo's finger pointing was detailing, they were right in the middle of the woods. If they kept walking for 15 minutes, they could see her family farm. However, given J'zargo's excitement, she kept her mouth closed.

Finally, J'zargo stopped walking, and looked up. Melina hadn't been paying attention to the top of the trees, but when she followed J'zargo's eyes she nearly fell over. An enormous pillar was standing only 10 feet away from them, going way over the trees. Melina couldn't believe she didn't notice the enormous ruin before. It was enormous, not as tall as the Arcane University's tower but definitely comparable.

J'zargo grinned from ear to ear, rolling his map up and flinging it behind him into his pack. "We are here." He said ominously. "Welcome to the ruins of Flavel."

Melina felt a mixed emotion of fear and excitement. "If this is the exterior, the actual ruin must be enormous."

"Yes, I suppose it must." J'zargo said, stepping closer to Melina and grabbing her hand. "However, J'zargo has his helpful assistant to keep him safe. And to keep him company in such a dark place."

Melina gulped, feeling the tight grip of J'zargo's hand, but still couldn't help but feel her hands freezing in fear. "What will happen if we get lost?" she asked, still gawking at the pillar and beginning to feel like this was all a mistake.

J'zargo took Melina's other hand and put forced Melina to look him in the eye. "I have been studying this particular ruin for months, my love. Yes, we could get lost, but it is very unlikely. And should the situation present itself, we will always have each other.

J'zargo and Melina both closed their eyes together. Without anything being spoken, and without any struggle, they successfully summoned a Spider Deadra to stand with them. Melina opened her eyes, and saw the Spider bowing her demonic head to the two of them in submission.

"Stay by my side at all times." J'zargo said. "We will be in and out before you know it. I need you to be brave for me, my love."

Melina swallowed her fear, which was made easy by J'zargo's comforting words. Bravely, Melina pressed on with her lover through the trees and stood before the entrance to the ruin, which was a large white staircase that spiraled down to a white door. The beginning had just begun. With their Spider Deadra trailing faithfully behind, the two entered the ruin.

Once the door had been shut behind them, all the light was diminished. The stairs continued to go down, and at the bottom Melina could see a flicker of green light, which made her nervous. J'zargo let go of Melina's hands and casted a powerful light spell to flight above their heads. Suddenly J'zargo's face became clear, and the two continued their walk down.

There was no sound, only a curious howl of the wind that swam through Melina's ears like a slippery eel. The Spider Deadra was obviously put on edge by it, and was hunching her torso around her, being wary of attack. Her stance made Melina nervous, but J'zargo was also being wary as well. They entered large hall, which took Melina by surprise for its enormous size. Pillars were lined in formation with gleaming green gems on top of them, lighting the room and granting them a path between them. Melina was hesitant to press on, but she did not waver.

To lighten the tone, J'zargo spoke up, "We are here to search for a very powerful magical staff, the one I told you about when I first spoke of this. The staff has the power to freeze its caster's enemy with a deadly paralysis- one that cannot be cured, forcing the victim to sit and waste away to nothing until death. In J'zargo's opinion, it is the worst form of torture possible."

His words weren't making Melina feel any more comfortable, in fact they were making her even more afraid. 'What kind of things is it guarded by? What if it accidentally gets cast on me?' she thought to herself.

J'zargo re-casted his diminishing mage light, and stopped walking to look around the room. "Flavel was one of the first Ayleid cities to fall, but is still likely guarded by Ayleid's mysterious enchantments, which let the dead soldiers roam free to guard from intruders, such as us. However, I do not believe anything can truly harm us here-"

But then they jumped, and the Spider Deadra rushed ahead of them and flared her arms out. Before them was a giant pillar, and behind it Melina heard a very unsettling sound- footsteps. Melina grabbed J'zargo's arm in fear. She looked to him to see what it was, and J'zargo was squinting his eyes at the pillar trying to figure out what was happening, but then J'zargo wrapped his arms around her, as the footstep grew near.

The glowing stone on top of the pillar shadowed the figure behind the pillar, revealing that something was there. Melina yelped in terror as a leg stepped from behind a pillar- a leg that bared no skin. The Spider hissed, and the full boney figure finally came into a light, as an undead skeleton warrior, bearing a large sword and shield with a helmet upon its head.

"Huh-?!" J'zargo gasped, turning his head briskly around. There were more. Melina clinged into J'zargo, but J'zargo had to let go. They stood in the center of the room, and all around them skeletons were walking from behind the shadows to entrap them. "Melina, to arms!" J'zargo said, holding his hands up to the skeletons.

Melina began to breathe faster than she had ever breathed in her life. She stood back to back with J'zargo as the skeletons, at least eight of them, all crept closer and closer to them with each slow step. The Spider was hissing and trying to scare them off, but it wasn't working. There was only a brief moment for any conversation.

"This is make it or break it. Do not let them surround you!" J'zargo said, turning his head and keeping his eyes glued to the two skeletons approaching him.

Melina had three on her side, all walking so slowly it was like they were teasing her. She knew she couldn't be afraid- and she finally raised her hands. "I've got your back." She said to J'zargo. The battle then begun.

Magic started to fly. Melina casting fire onto the floor, keeping the skeletons at bay for her to cast fire balls at them, but they were deflected by their giant shields. Behind her, J'zargo was erupting lighting from both of his hands, making the skeletons angry and staring to charge. J'zargo took advantage of their vulnerability and combined his hands into one giant lightning bolt, making both of the skeletons burst, bones flying all over from the eruption.

Melina continued fend off the skeletons with her walls of fire, and then realized that they would continue to deflect her spells if she didn't do some tactics. Melina thought on her feet, and replaced the burning wall of fire with a sheet of ice along the floor. By instinct, the skeletons began to charge, but slipped on the ice and crashed the ground. As soon as they hit the ground, Melina flung a large fireball from her hand straight onto the skeletons' backs, making them burst into a pile of bones.

But the battle continued to rage on, as the three remaining skeletons were in battle with the summoned Spider Deadra. J'zargo intervened after defeating his group, and finished off the skeletons from behind while they swords flung onto the Spider Deadra's back.

Both of the mages stood cautiously, making sure that no other skeletons were going to creep out of the shadows. Melina twirled in a circle, holding two fingers into the air casting a wide ranged purple mist to swirl around her. Melina, J'zargo and the Spider Deadra both became surrounded in a darker mist from the spell, but no other forces were detected.

"The undead cannot be seen by life detection spells, Melina." J'zargo said, standing behind Melina covering the other side of the room. "We'll just have to survey the area on our own."

Melina eyed her side of her room, and then gathered a light spell to project into the dark corners. There were no more skeletons. Melina lowered her fists, and turned around to the J'zargo and the Spider, who were standing watching their side.

They decided the room was empty. Melina and J'zargo both hugged in relief, but their dual summoned Spider Deadra could not last from her wounds in battle, and disappeared into the depths of Oblivion. They watched as she silently crumbled into the air, vanishing into nothing. Melina and J'zargo both looked at each other and nodded then pressed on.

The end of the large room took them into a narrower path. J'zargo kept his mage light lit while they walked, and Melina was always constantly aware. The hallway was compressed, they had hardly and space above their heads, and the two of them just barely fit side by side. Melina didn't know where it was leading, but J'zargo seemed to look like they were on the right path.

"Can you feel that surge of Magicka pulsing through the halls?" J'zargo asked Melina, who was snapped out of her attention to danger to hear his question. "That is the staff. It means we are getting close."

As they climbed a flight of stairs, Melina began to feel it. It was like a ghost was entering her body and exiting through the other end. She started to feel her knees getting weaker, and it was getting harder to lift them for each step. As they kept climbing, Melina was practically panting. The bottoms of her blue travel dress were getting dirty, and she could feel sweat pouring down her face.

"Keep strong-"J'zargo said, also having minor trouble walking, though not as severe as Melina. "This is only illusion magic. You must not give into it. The top of the stairs are…the top…"

J'zargo stopped talking, and Melina could see why. Melina could remember being able to clearly see the end of the tall flight of stairs they were climbing, but now it seemed to go on forever. There was no end in near sight.

Melina stopped in the middle of her step, panting and putting her hands to the ground. J'zargo turned around, reaching on hand out to help her. "Melina...you must resist. It is…it is…not real!"

Melina took J'zargo's hand, and they climbed the stairs, feeling like there no was escape. J'zargo held up Melina, assisting in her walking up the stairs, but the higher they walked the more steps they could see.

"We can't…I can't keep going…" Melina said, collapsing on the ground, breaking free of J'zargo's help. "Go on without me…please."

"No…my love please-"J'zargo pleaded and picked Melina back up, she was trickling with sweat and her entire body was on fire. "The…the steps will end. We should be high enough now, I need your help to cast a dispel."

Melina's legs were weakening, she felt like they were going to break in two if she kept standing any long. J'zargo was holding her up now fully, and put his hands into hers. "Dispel, Melina…Dispel…"

Melina tried to concentrate, but the pain was starting to become too great to handle. Melina used all the strength that she had left to do a dispel, but it only transferred into J'zargo's hands before she collapsed completely. J'zargo used Melina's spell and threw it in the air, and just before Melina was about to hit the steps, the ground flattened, and Melina fell with J'zargo on top of him onto a flat surface, like they had just tripped on a step. They were at the end.

All of Melina's energy had returned to her, as did J'zargo's. They stood up with restored strength and looked behind them- the stairs were only about 10 steps high. Melina was amazed by what she had just went through, and impressed yet utterly frightened by the Ayleid's mysterious magic.

Melina heard J'zargo collapse on his knees behind her, and she zapped her head and couldn't believe her eyes- they had found it. J'zargo had fallen at the sight of it, a grand a gleaming staff was levitating magically above a large marble stone, the shape of a tomb. Melina stepped closer and helped J'zargo up, who was entranced.

"There is it…" J'zargo uttered quietly, "The Staff of Flavel."

"It's so beautiful…" Melina said, taking J'zargo's hand but having it ignored. J'zargo eyes were gawking at the wondrous staff, and he couldn't help but walk closer. "Be careful-"Melina warned, but J'zargo seemed to be in control of what he was doing.

J'zargo stood right before the staff and reached his hand out, but hesitated for whatever reason. He put his hand back at his side. "No. It cannot be this easy." He said, pondering to himself.

Melina joined him at his side. "You're right. Something bad will happen as soon as you take that staff."

"Yes…" J'zargo put his hands to his chin, and looked around the room. He sat and thought, but then his eyes glued to the large tomb. "There!" He said, and then he backed him and Melina up.

"What's wrong?" Melina said, being forced back and not knowing why. J'zargo's eyes were fixated at the large white tomb, it think it could opened to she doubted there was anything- or anybody in there. J'zargo made them back up at least 3 feet, and then he quickly lifted his hands and shocked the tomb with a jolt of electricity. At first there was nothing, but then the tomb began to shake. "What did you do-?!" Melina yelled.

"Do not panic," J'zargo re-assured, with a serious expression. "This is the only way to claim the staff. We must win it." The top of the tomb cracked, and a hand reached out, calling down the staff to it and grasping it with its boney hand.

J'zargo turned around to Melina and put his hands on her shoulders. "Melina, I know I ask much of you, but together we must defeat it. Do not let it hit you!"

Melina stood in front of J'zargo before the skeleton mage, who was emerging from the tomb and looking Melina in the eye. Melina got a rapid bolt of courage, and stared the creature straight in the eye.

"I knew I was smart when I picked you." J'zargo grinned, standing side by side with Melina raising his hands with Melina prepared to fight. The creature that floated in the air was a skeleton dressed in an old purple mage robe, with a large royal hat on its skull. It held the staff in one and pointed it at J'zargo and Melina and howled an ear piercing screech.

Melina and J'zargo split apart from each other, surrounding the skeleton forcing it to choose a size. But sadly it was smart then that, and it levitated itself high into a corner in the ceiling, and casted lightning spells with its free hand.

J'zargo had mastered the technique of shielding an incoming magical attack, but Melina was forced to take another technique at avoiding being hit. The being built up a fire ball and fired it at Melina, who then melted it away by making a shield of her own out of ice, keeping her safe from harm. It pointed its staff at J'zargo and fired the deadly spell- a surge of yellow and blue lights. J'zargo dodge rolled away from it, and retaliated with a lightning spell that struck the creature square in the chest, making it squirm.

Melina and J'zargo started in an outright duel with the mage- it was a combination of the creature's spells and its deadly staff spell versus Melina and J'zargo's cooperative teamwork to take it down. Melina took a defensive approach- piercing through the incoming fire spells and striking it with whatever could past its elemental blows, and when it used its staff on Melina she twirled around gracefully, creating almost artistic flow to her battling.

It was obvious the battle was taking its toll on the undead creature, its attacks were becoming less fluid then before and J'zargo and Melina got several hits in, while he failed to even get one. The creature started taking advantage of the room, and flying to different corners forcing Melina and J'zargo to move around more, wearing them out. Melina zapped a sharp piece of ice right at the creature's face, but it brushed it off with its staff hand and fired its paralyzing spell so close to Melina that if she had tried to dodge she would have been hit. Melina was backed up into a corner, but thankfully J'zargo started attacking it with far more furious attacks from behind, drawing his attention away from her.

Melina took advantage of him turned away from her, and carefully aimed a shot that struck right through the creature's cold clammy hands, making him drop the staff right into J'zargo's hands. The creature panicked, and started casting a fury of elemental spells at J'zargo while trying to summon the staff back into its hands. But Melina had none of that, and starting blowing a cold blizzard right into the direction of the beast, freezing one of his hands and forcing him into combat.

The creature was vulnerable, and now because of Melina's blizzard spell was locked into a corner nearly towards the ground. Melina had used her spells to force him closer and closer to ground level, until he finally hit ground. The creature let out a cry of anger, and with all of the strength it had left, blew a giant flamethrower from its hands right at J'zargo.

J'zargo with the staff in hand could not retaliate, but Melina was able to act quickly. Without hesitation, she flew herself in front of J'zargo and used both of her hands to push an ice spell at the flamethrower, turning into a magical tug of war.

J'zargo ran around, and pointed the staff right at the beast, which was distracted by fear of the staff and let go of its spell. It made a critical mistake, and was crashed up against the wall by Melina's freezing bolts, and J'zargo let lose a huge "CRASH" from the staff, freezing the pitiful beast into a corner. Its boney body was instantly frozen, and the ice trapped it in a blanket of steaming snow. The battle was won.

Melina ran to J'zargo, who threw the staff on the floor and kissed Melina passionately on the lips, for very long while. They had earned their precious kiss together. Melina turned the kiss into a hug, and wrapped her arms around J'zargo and started to laugh and cheer.

"I can't believe…we won! WE WON!" J'zargo yelled, picking up Melina and twirling her around in his arms in celebration.

"WE GOT THE STAFF!" Melina cheered, her and J'zargo were literally jumping for joy in the middle of the dark room.

J'zargo picked up the staff, and placed it on his back between his backpack strap and his robes, letting it hang until his beck and call. The look on his face was the happiest Melina had ever seen him.

"Just wait until the college sees it! You're going to be arch-mage in no time, J'zargo!" Melina cheered for her love, looking into his warm eyes and seeing the excitement along with him.

J'zargo seemed speechless, and just nodded, grinning from ear to ear. The dust from the battle cleared, and the large white door was revealed right behind the cracked tomb where the staff first levitated. J'zargo walked over and pulled the door open, revealing the sunlight once again. They were on the top of the large tower that had first seen in the forest, and before them was a balcony, giving perfect view to the entire country side.

Melina and J'zargo went hand and hand out of the ruin, standing on the elevated balcony overlooking the entire province all the way to Cheydinhal. Melina looked so happily at it, and grasped the marble rails on the balcony to lean in as far as she could. The sun was starting to set, and the rays were glancing right over Castle Cheydinhal to a beautiful sunset.

"You wish to see it, do you not?" J'zargo asked, clinging to Melina's hand and turning his head to her.

Melina turned to J'zargo, her eyes starting to fill with tears- memories of home. "I haven't seen that sunset in so many years… and now I get so see it with you." Melina leaned into J'zargo and put her head onto his shoulder. He grazed his arm over her back and held her close to him, watching the sunset with her.

"We must go then." J'zargo said. "We will get there before the sun sets."

"But we have to go back, through the ruins. We can just fall here…"

J'zargo grinned, and then swept up Melina into her arms, his arm supporting her back and legs. Melina was frightened for a moment, but then blushed when she realized that he was going to carry her. "Khajiit are very talented at acrobatics, by nature. Let us see if some of that translated to J'zargo-"

J'zargo took a large leap, and fell gracefully down, following the wind all way to the grass below. Melina leaned into J'zargo and grabbed onto his robe, closing her eyes in fear, but before she knew it she was on the ground once again, and she hardly even felt it.

"Come, to your family's farm." J'zargo said, taking Melina's hands and leading her on into the woods. The tears in Melina's eyes started to lift, and she and J'zargo walked hand and hand to Cheydinal, the place of Melina's birth. All of her worries about Traven were unimportant; the only thing that mattered was her love, and the adventure they were taking together. What Melina couldn't believe though, is that today, she was finally going home.


	8. Hope Resurrects Without Warning

"There it is…"

"Oh…oh my…"

The entire farm was trashed. There was hardly anything left of the outside, the once fertile soul was now shrouded in the ash of Vvardenfell that still hadn't been cleared up. The little farm house Melina was born in was starting to fall apart- wood was falling off of the windows, the door was now completely deteriorated by wild animals and the wood was now a dull black color, like it had been lit on fire.

Melina let go of J'zargo's hand and ran forward to her home. She began to sob, walking very slowly taking in all of the changes. There were still old bags of rice scattered around, almost completely devoured, and the earth she walked on felt like hard tile. The grass wasn't growing and everything looked like it was in black and white. Melina swallowed her tears and took a look inside, and J'zargo followed at a distance behind her.

The inside was even worse. Her bed upstairs had fallen through the weak floorboard and crashed on her family's table, her mother's rocking chair looked like it had been chewed on by a wild boar, and the fireplace had severe termite damage. Melina took a seat in her mother's rocking chair, small tears rolling down her face, and sat looking around the room picturing how it looked so many years ago. She could see her mother cooking on the pot in the corner- which was now missing- and her father sitting on the table reading the Black Horse Courier. Meanwhile, she was sitting on the floor on a red carpet by the fire place playing with her dolls. But that was all gone; the memories seemed to now be filled with trash and debris.

J'zargo walked in, staying silent and walking to Melina's side. Melina shook her head, not knowing what to say, and then she felt a crack and her mother's rocking chair collapsed, leaving her bare on the floor. The moment she hit the floor she started to cry even harder, regretting ever deciding to come here. J'zargo tried to comfort her but Melina rejected it, feeling like everything she looked forward to in Cyrodiil was now missing. She turned to J'zargo and he helped her up, and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Would you like to leave?" J'zargo asked, holding Melina's hair while she sobbed on his shoulder. Melina broke free of J'zargo and nodded, saying nothing. She turned and began to walk out of the farm, taking one last look before walking as fast as she could away from the entire area, wanting to see it no longer. When J'zargo caught up to her, she was sitting on a log in the middle of many trees, as the sun began to set. Melina's head was buried in her legs, and she was having trouble conveying her words.

"I- I don't know what I thought I was going to s-see…I was so STUPID I thought- I thought everything would be the same as how we left it, and I could walk in and maybe…maybe see them sitting there but I just…I was so stupid…" Melina shook her head and stood up, wiping her hand on her eyes trying to get the tears to stop. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I didn't think it would be this bad…I was so stupid."

"No… oh my darling, come here." J'zargo ran to Melina's side and took her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "There was nothing wrong coming here. One day you can return here and rebuild it again, just like it was before. Perhaps you can do that after graduation?"

"No…I can't." Melina said, her tears were dried but her soul was still torn. "I'm married, J'zargo. I can't live here, I can't even live with you…my fate was already decided for me."

"No. Melina, I will do anything I have to in order to stay by your side until the end of time. If I have to kill this filthy Nord, I will." J'zargo said taking Melina's hands so she could walk on.

Melina smiled, and then laughed. "Oh no don't do that, hahaha. It won't be easy…perhaps we should stop before we both get hurt-"

Melina and J'zargo both frozen in their tracks, and saw in the fading of the sun a man walking towards them, a man they both recognized. "It's far too late for that."

"Arch-mage..?" J'zargo said as Savos Aren came closer into the light. His hood was up and was lightly dirty and looked like he had been walking for a long time. He walked straight up to Melina and J'zargo, who took their hands apart so he wouldn't see.

Savos saw them breaking their handhold and he looked distraught. "Oh no… really? You've got to be KIDDING me, right? You're in love now?" He said in a frustrated tone, putting his hand on his face.

Melina wanted to deny that anything was happening, but J'zargo spoke before she could say anything. "Why is that a problem? We have retrieved the staff of Flavel." He said, pulling the staff out and holding it out proudly for him to see.

The arch-mage's eyes grew wide for a moment and he stared at the staff in awe, but it seemed to die down fast. "Well that's great. Too bad we don't even have a college to put it in, all thanks to YOU TWO."

"What?!" Melina said, stepping close but getting stopped by J'zargo's arm.

Savos Aren was filled to the brim was frustration, flailing his hands around while he shouted. "Well, apparently miss  _runaway_  here's  _husband_  decided that she should come home, and now he hired an ENTIRE ARMY of Stormcloaks to bring her back. And then when I told them you were in Cyrodiil, they occupied the college until you returned, and are currently halting all of our research while they search for you. So THANKS." He said, pointing and screaming in rage.

Melina froze instantly upon hearing the word "husband". She had no idea why Traven would want her home so badly, and thinking about him made her realize that she could never truly be rid of him. The vacation she was dreaming of was starting to turn sour. "My…my husband? He knows I'm here…"

"Yes, he does. Now, if you don't mind, I'd be much more comfortable if you return with me to Skyrim and you return home." He said, reaching his hand out for her to talk. Melina took at his hand and her gut dropped down to her stomach; everything was happening so fast.

J'zargo took Melina close, refusing to let her move. "She does want to return to that man. There must be another way. Can't you just lie to them and say she isn't there?"

The Arch-mage sighed, "I tried. I really did. But the stupid Nords refuse to even listen to reason- and of course they automatically assume that we're  _kidnapping_  you with our dark forbidden magic or whatever their thick drunken skulls can comprehend." He put his hand to his side. Melina body was shaking thinking about returning to Whiterun. "Look…Melina… I tried my hardest to keep you in Winterhold. But if I don't give you over…Ulfric Stormcloak could have the college shut down. I'm begging you."

Melina turned away, and started clinching her fists together. What she thought was the best decision of her life was now turning into the worst- and if she didn't give up everything she had worked so hard for she would ruin many people's lives. "I…I'll-"

"How did you get here?" J'zargo interrupted.

"Emergency teleportation scrolls. I have one left, we'll all three take it right now to Winterhold and we can clean up this entire mess." Savos said persuasively.

"Can you just…give us a moment?" Melina said, turned away from the Arch-mage.

"Oooh no, I'm not falling for that, you two are going to run away aren't you? No, you aren't going anywhere." He said while pointing at them.

"Please, just give us a moment to say goodbye, at least-"J'zargo said with his Sauvé Khajiit tongue.

The Arch-Mage just put looked down and shook his head in anger, "Fine. But I'm keeping you within my view!"

Melina didn't care about Savos' threat and walked behind a tree, where she looked at J'zargo and he took her hands, looking intently in her eyes. The sun at set and Melina could see the two bright moons gleaming in his eyes- standing 3 inches above her. Melina clenched his hands, wondering if it would be the last time she would be able to. "This all happened and ended so fast…"

"It doesn't have to be over. J'zargo  _knows_  you can break away from Traven- nothing can come between true love. What we have, Melina, is the truest form of Love I've ever known." J'zargo whispered softy so only his sweet words could float into Melina's ears.

"It won't be that easy…I'll be a housewife. Forever…" Melina sighed, not into a cry but into pitiful despair that crying could not cure. "I'll probably forget all the magic I've learned, and then even if the time comes I can face Traven I will defenseless…"

"No! You are the greatest mage J'zargo has ever known- besides himself." He said, trying to making Melina laugh. But it wasn't working. "J'zargo will forget his magic far before Melina will."

"I will miss you, J'zargo. The time we spent together was the happiest time in my life…but now it's over." Melina wrapped her arms around J'zargo who rested his head on hers. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company one last time.

J'zargo broke the hug and grabbed Melina's hands again. "I will come find you. Forget becoming Arch-Mage- Melina I have found something far more glorious than a high ranking title at the  _college_. Melina, I've found you. Khajiit will fight for you until his last dying breath- Khajiit always has your back."

Melina smiled, but then Savos Aren came behind the tree to break the apart. "Come on, we need to get back. Take my hand."

Melina and J'zargo both took Savos' hands on each side of him. Melina looked down, ready to cry, but knowing that she couldn't show weakness in her biggest hour. The time had finally come for her to truly fight for what she wanted- to fight for him. She took at J'zargo, who was also looking down, preparing for Savos to cast his scroll spell.

Savos' eyes began to glow green, and within moments they had left the forest. The transportation process was much swifter than the teleportation stone. The warm weather from the lands of Cyrodiil was lifted off of Melina's skin within seconds, and when she opened her eyes the land was blanketed in snow once again. Melina hadn't even spent two full days in Cyrodiil, now she was back in Skyrim. Part of her wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear, but she knew she had to be strong.

Melina hadn't realized where she was until she heard a loud, burly voice calling at them and she could hear swords being drawn. "That's her! That's the girl!" Stormcloak soldiers had their weapons drawn and pointed at the three of them. J'zargo raised his magical hands instinctively, but Savos called them all off.

"I've brought her like you requested. Now, will you leave this place and never return?" Savos said proudly, standing in front of Melina defensively.

The Stormcloak officer laughed, and stepped forward to grab Melina. "Ulfric Stormcloak doesn't like your kind, elf. Be lucky that after this incident against the thane of Whiterun, your entire college isn't burned to the ground."

"That smelly Nord will regret the day he challenges this college." J'zargo hissed under his breathe.

"WHAT WAS THAT, CAT?!" One of the soldiers said with his sword pointing at him.

J'zargo laughed at the soldier, shaking his head and insinuating the soldier was an idiot. The soldier put his weapon away and all the guards came around Melina, grabbing her arm. "Don't touch her!" J'zargo yelled.

The female soldier laughed. "Aww, filthy abomination love. The best kind. We're taking this girl back to Whiterun, all of you back your… mage work."

Melina turned her head to see J'zargo one last time. He was stand at the top of the bridge, watching Melina being carried away. The sun has shined just perfectly on J'zargo's face to see a flicker of light streaming down his check, and onto the floor. He stood there and didn't move an inch, until they had taken her far enough where he was no longer visible.

Melina was being dragged through the city of Winterhold like a wild animal being sent to her cage. An open carriage was waiting for her at the end of the city and the Stormcloak soldiers guided her to her seat. As soon as she sat down they immediately took off.

And so Melina started the journey back to Whiterun- the place she dreaded going to more than any place in Tamriel. She was leaving behind her dream, her love- and it felt like Melina was giving her entire life up for slaughter.

"Just sit back and try not to freeze to death." The driver said to Melina coldly. She and two Stormcloaks sat with her in the open carriage that felt like a wheelbarrow.

"What business do you have taking me away from the college?" Melina asked quietly and unthreatening.

"You're that they didn't send war hounds after, runaway. It guess the thane was feeling merciful." The Stormcloak to her left snickered.

"Traven…became a thane?" Melina wasn't too surprised; his family had always been sucking up to Dragonsreach.

"Yes, it's a shame his wife wasn't present so she could share the title."

Melina had no response, having no care for being a thane. A thane was somebody who had done good things for the city and thus received special treatment and privileges- things that made Melina sick thinking about. Growing up in a farm and living off the things you grow can do that to you.

As they got farther away from Winterhold, everything started to teach Melina's head. She would be spending the night in Whiterun from now till the rest of her life- it was only a few hours ago she had woken up in the arms of her one true love, and now he was gone forever. Everything was happening so fast.

The journey to Whiterun was dreadful. The cold hit Melina like the cold breathe of a dragon had swept down like an over-bearing parent. Everything was the opposite of the beautiful world of Cyrodiil here- while Cyrodiil had its fair share of show it wasn't nearly as chilling and deadly.

While the Stormcloaks made idle conversation with each other, Melina just watched and sat back trying to prepare for facing Traven. What was he going to say? What was he going to do to her, was he going to punish her?

The snow turned into chilling Tundra and so did Melina's nerves. Getting closer the city made her feel woozy, and when it finally was within eyesight, she wanted to fall apart. She remembered that she couldn't' show weakness- she had learn ways to defend herself in battle, and they stood no chance again her. She was ready for anything.

They had been traveling for hours, and it was now day time in Skyrim. Melina hadn't gotten any sleep but she wasn't tired, she was far too pumped with adrenaline and nervousness. The carriage made a stop at the doors of the city and they escorted her inside. When the doors to the city opened, the eyes of all the townspeople were glued onto her. Some people were gasping while other people were just staring in wonder. Everybody stopped their conversations, and the Stormcloaks escorting her, leaving her on her own.

Out from the crowd, much to Melina's surprise, she saw Danica Pure-Springs running from among the frozen faces. "Melina!" She cried, taking Melina into a hug. "Heavens I was so worried. Thank goodness you're home."

Melina turned away from her, "I was  _enjoying_  myself." She snapped coldly.

Danica's face turned pale and she started to laugh out loud. Melina could tell it wasn't real. "HAHAHAHAHA! Melina you're silly. Thank goodness the mage's turned you over before they started to torture you. You are safe now."

Melina started to catch on, Danica was creating a fake story for the crowd to believe. She continued to hold her head down, pretending to be in shame. More people started to gasp as Danica rushed her through the town, past all the staring faces into the isolated Chapel. Danica closed the door and locked it with the pull down wood, and took Melina's hands, walking her to a seat in the middle of the chapel. Melina thought about when Danica sat in that spot and told her to run away, now she was welcoming her back- or so she thought.

"What was that about?" Melina asked, sick of being thrown around.

"Thank Kynareth that I was able to get you before Traven did. Melina I'm so sorry that I lead you into this mess… you must be furious at me."

Melina gulped, "Mess? What mess? I thought I was just being brought back here."

"While you were gone… Traven went on a rampage." Danica explained, "It was late that night when he finally saw the note that you wrote him, and he was furious. In all my years of work as a priest and curing demons- Traven was truly possessed that day by something I've never seen. He grew into a rampage and kicked your family out of the city. I'm so sorry…"

Melina took a pause, truly taking in what she just heard. Nothing Danica just said made a single ounce of sense. "I'm sorry…but… _what_?! My parents have been  _THROWN OUT_?! No man could do such horrors…"

Danica started to cry. Never in Melina's life had she seen her crying- she had always looked up to her, never had she imagined she could be weak. Danica was always above human to her. "He did, Melina. Traven has become a monster…it's a wonder that you are still allowed here. Being married to him probably saved you from being marked a traitor, or worse- execution."

"If I had never married him none of this would have ever happened." Melina snapped. "But please…Danica...none of this is your fault. I had to leave, it was my destiny. And now that I've had a taste of what my life should have been, I have to live it how the gods intended."

"I'm grateful that I was the one who broke you the news. But now you  _must_  go see Traven- he will have a fit if he hears you're back in town and hasn't seen you yet. Please, you must go."

Melina just scoffed, feeling now more confident in herself. "If he wants to see me, he can come find me."

There was a huge slam at the door, almost on cue. Danica rushed to the door and opened it up- it was him. Traven was standing there, accompanied with two Whiterun guards. He was now wearing exquisite formal attire suit for a Jarl, and held a huge bottle of Black-Briar Meade in one hand. "Why hello my love. How nice to see you again."

Melina stood up and raised her hands, like a piece of J'zargo was reacting inside her. Traven called off his guards and laughed, walking into the chapel and forcing Danica to leave by the wave of his hand. "Get back! Get back you…you filthy little-"

"Melina, Melina, relax. I'm not going to hurt you; you're my wife. You're a thane of Whiterun." Traven said, reaching his arms around to take her into a hug. Melina dodged his hug and refused to put her hand down. "Alright fine, I banished your entire family, but you are part of  _my_ family now, understand?"

"How dare you try to bring me back! How dare you threaten the college of Winterhold with-"

"Oh but you  _had_ to come back Melina, we needed you. Not just me, Jarl Balgruuf specifically asked for you to return from Winterhold to serve his court."

Melina backed up from Traven even more. "And your excuse for banning my family?"

Traven took a swig of his drink, and threw it against the wall of the chapel where it shattered. "That's your price to pay for running away. But everything worked out, because you're going to be the new court mage."

"What about Farengar?" Melina asked. Farengar was the current court mage at Dragonsreach that Melina had only met once.

"Oh you know Nords can't do magic as well as a  _Breton_ can. I pulled some swings for you, my love."

A flame brewed in Melina's hands, but she was convinced to let it go by her own will. "I'm not finished at the college. I need more time there." She said, thinking only of J'zargo.

"You will not be there anymore. However, you can let lose whatever studies of magic you want within Dragonsreach. I live there now, and therefore so do you. You should be thankful that your husband did this for you after you abandoned me, and your family."

Melina wanted to set Traven's face on fire, but she held it back. She realized she couldn't fight it; Traven was in a position to see her executed. If there was any chance of seeing J'zargo again, she had to give up. "…Thank you for the opportunity."

"Oh good, you're finally learning respect. Well then, follow me and I'll show you to Dragonsreach." One of the Guards came behind Melina and escorted them both out of the chapel. Melina turned around and saw Danica hurry to the door to see her off, but Melina could only give her eye contact before turning back around.

Melina held her head up high. At that moment she made herself a promise that one day she would leave Traven forever and find J'zargo once more, and they could have a life together. The city of Whiterun reminded her constantly of how much she dreaded being there- but she held her dream close in her heart.

What she didn't realize however, is that the fight for freedom had only just begun.


	9. Answers

Many suns rose and set in Tamriel since Melina had last seen her Khajiit lover. Not a single night went by when Melina didn't think about how J'zargo was doing, or if he was looking up at the moons the same time as she. Since she first met J'zargo, the days in Whiterun were clouded and pale, like the skin of a boar. But Melina had some coping methods such as practicing magic; she could now summon a Spider Deadra by herself almost effortlessly.

Over the tiring months in Whiterun everything seemed to slow down to the beat of a single steady drum. Melina's live now had a schedule: When she woke up she had a breakfast of whatever stray pieces of cheese or sweetrolls lying around the table, then for hours she was free to experiment with magic. But Jarl Balgruuf wanted results, and he wanted them fast. He begged Melina for answers about Dragons, Realms of Oblivion, and other things Melina knew nothing about. Her job was court mage, but in the reality she was still a student, just a "more important" student.

One afternoon, Traven decided to drop in on her and studying- a thing he didn't often for what seemed like only to annoy Melina. He busted into her quarters and flailed his arms out, breaking her concentration with a complicated spell she was trying to create. Melina saw his annoying thick coat and rolled her eyes while he yelled, "Meeellliiinnnaaaa, My loooovvvvve, come give me a kiss~!"

Melina just ignored him. He wasn't worth a single breath of air. She revolted him; she refused to spend any time talking to him except when she had to. She even opted to sleep in her small bed quarters instead of his glorious bedroom most nights. He smelt bad during the day- but he smelt HORRIBLE at night, worse than a dead zombie.

Traven shuffled to her and smiled obnoxiously, "Look, we've been married for months and all I want is a kiss. Is that too much to ask?" He complained with a mixed tone of anger and flirt.

"I don't want to kiss you. Ever. Now please leave." Melina ordered.

Traven pulled up a chair behind him, knocking over potions and blowing papers and scrolls on the ground. "This place is filthy. Don't you have a 'clean up' spell or something?" He complained.

Melina rolled her eyes, still trying to preform her spell. "The Jarl has me doing a lot of research, and you're interrupting." Melina snapped, refusing to even look the foul man in the eye.

"Oh, shut it Melina. Nobody really thinks that you're smart enough to figure this stuff out. It's just funny to watch you try." He chuckled, pulling a bottle of Meade out of his pocket and gargling it down, spilling some on his brown crusty beard.

Traven's insult made it impossible to keep her mouth shut. "I'll have you know that I've assisted in recovering powerful magical objects from ancient tombs- and just recently I showed the Jarl a bloodthirsty Deadric Dreadlord. So why don't you keep your mou-"

"The key word there, my dear, is 'assisted.'" Traven laughed, making Melina furious. She was one shot away from setting him on fire.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, Traven. It's not my job to keep you happy." Melina said, heading to the corner of the room to the enchanting alter to try and focus on her studies more, avoiding distractions.

Melina heard Traven get up from his chair but she didn't care, she assumed he was leaving. But he wasn't. Without her seeing, Traven crept over and sneaked his slimy hands around Melina's waist, grabbing her like she was a toy. Melina reacted on instinct and turned around, but Traven was quick- and he forced his lips onto hers.

Melina started to screech, her screams echoing into Traven's filthy mouth. He was moving his Meade marinated tongue all over the inside of her mouth and holding her back up against his pot belly. He was forcing his love on her, and she felt disgusted. She pushed his away with a small blast of Magicka, shooting him 3 feet away from her almost making her almost fall on the floor.

Melina wiped his slimy saliva from her lips and screamed, "WHAT IN OBLIVION WAS THAT?!"

"'What in Oblivion'?! I'm your god damn husband, that's what's in Oblivion, you idiot BITCH!" Traven barked his face filling with red hot anger.

Melina bolted at the top of her lungs, "Can't you get it through your thick head?! I hate you! I never wanted to get into this stupid marriage, I never liked you from the-"

Traven's face was now completely bloodshot. Melina was so furious she didn't see his large body hurdling towards her, in a fury of anger with the strength of a Mammoth. He had raised his hand, and before Melina could even flinch, he slapped her straight across her face, almost snapping her jaw, and tossing her onto the floor with all the force he had. Melina stopped yelling.

Her head crashed on the ground. She could feel her entire body collapse in a matter of seconds, and she put her hand over her now throbbing cheek. He had smacked her hard with his entire palm, her cheek was practically on fire. Traven took a few steps over her, and stood her down with a glare so hot, yet so viciously cold.

Melina was trying with all of her might not to cry at the pain and humiliation. For a moment she considered shooting a lightning bolt straight through his body and making him fall over in pain. But she couldn't. Then she would be no better than him. She couldn't let him beat her, he could not win.

Traven puffed his chest up and stepped up to her, but she refused to feel powerless. "This is what you get for disrespecting your husband. Now get up."

Melina shuffled to her feet and brushed herself off. She refused to show pain- she refused to cry. She stood up to Traven tall and proud. She could not step down, or fight back. "Is that all?" she taunted.

She could tell Traven wanted to raise his hand again, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Melina smirked at him, knowing he couldn't hit her with anybody else around. The situation was perfect. "Coming-"she called out.

Melina opened up her door and one of the Jarl's guards was standing, his face covered in the uniform mask. "Court Mage Melina, Jarl Balgruuf wishes to see you."

"Very well, thank you." She said, dismissing him. She turned her head back to Traven and curtseyed obnoxiously, with a rude smirk, "…Traven." And then she left, leaving him without the victory he had so craved. She felt great about it.

The walk to the Jarl wasn't long, only out the door and a small walk forward into the main hall. Jarl Balgruuf was sitting in his throne in his relaxed pose as always, with his trusty body guard to his right, a tall built female dark elf, and to his left another guard in uniform.

She made a polite bow when she finally stood before him, and he responded only with a nod. "You called me sir?"

Balgruuf put both of his hands on his knees. "Melina, what have you found about the dragons?" He asked sternly, cutting straight to business.

Melina looked down, not knowing what to say. Like always, she had nothing. She had no way to study dragons other than excavating a Nordic ruin- something she dreaded doing completely. She looked like such an idiot, once again. The Jarl just sighed, "I see. This is the third time you have reported nothing. I need  _answers._ The CITY needs ANSWERS!"

"I apologize sir but… I lack the resources to find the answers you seek…."

The Jarl's cold faced dark elf guard spoke up, her words sharper than nails, "I have seen her 'study' my Jarl- she lacks any  _real_ credentials other than the ability to cast petty spells."

"Perhaps better suited as a Battlemage, then?" His other guard replied

Melina jumped up, feeling insulted. She also did NOT want to be a Battlemage at any cost. "No, please sir…I  _can_ get the answers for you, I promise. I will try harder I just need time…"

The female bodyguard scoffed, "What pathetic excuses. For god's sake girl, study the sky- see where the dragons fly- do ANYTHING. It's your job as Court Mage to alert your Jarl of anything suspicious you see in the world that could harm Whiterun. Don't you understand?"

Melina snapped at her, she despised her cruel tone, "Of course I understand! But it's not like I can stare at the mountains all blasted day-"

"Enough, Enough." The Jarl interjected. "I appreciate your concern, Irileth. But let me handle this, please."

Melina thought about what J'zargo would do in this situation. He would have probably already figured all that Balgruuf wanted to know, and with far more results than Melina could ever figure out. But right now she couldn't think about him, it was all on her.

The Jarl turned back to Melina with his same old blank stare, "I should let you know, I have considered hiring more mages."

Melina's stomach almost fell out of her belly, "Oh sir please, I promise I will try harder. I can prove to you that I'm a great mage- please-"

"Calm down, Clam down, I'm going to hire a mage to assist you, your own personal assistant. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Oh, why- why yes it does. Thank you sire." Melina thoughts raced with the thought of having another mage around to share skills and exchange secrets with, it was like maybe the College of Winterhold was coming to her. The more she thought about, the more she loved the idea. "Where will you find these mages?"

Irileth poked her loud mouth in once again, "I've seen several mages roaming around the town, sire. I can go round some up, if you like."

Balgruuf nodded, "Good. Bring them all in." He waved, sending Irileth out with a bow, but not before glaring at Melina with her cold red eyes. Now the Jarl's attention was focused on Melina, "I will call for you when these mages arrive. You're dismissed."

Melina bowed her head curtly, and walked away. She was grinning from ear to ear, even though the circumstances were terrible she was finally going to see more mages for the first time in months. When she returned to her room, Traven was once again gone, so she returned to preforming her spell quietly in her quarters, without anybody bothering her.

It wasn't long however before the guard had returned to call Melina back. She had been trying all day to perform a simple feather spell to give her more space in her pockets, but she didn't have the concentration long enough to preform it- as Alternation wasn't exactly her  _best_ skill. But she was ecstatic when the guard came and told her that the mages arrived, she couldn't wait to meet them.

When Melina opened the door to the chamber and stepped back into the main hall. 3 mages were lined up in front of the Jarl with their hoods up, both of them were blue hoods but one had a black hood. She could only see their frontal view, and couldn't make out their faces.

When she got closer, she could hear Jarl Balgruuf's lecture in progress, "…And one of you will be her assistant, helping her solve the ever impending threat Dragons pose on Whiterun. It will be a very important task- ah, and there she is now. This is Melina."

Melina bowed her head to the three mages, but sun shined in her face from the windows so she couldn't see them, so she put up her hood. "It's great to meet you all. Please, tell us about yourselves."

The mage in the middle wearing blue stepped forward. His face became clearer- and Melina saw who he was. It was a short wood elf woman, who lifted up her hood to reveal her young face, very pretty for a Bosmer. "I'm Aveline, hailing from High Rock. It would be an honor to assist you, Court Mage Melina. I'm told you have a knack for spell casting- I myself favor potions and enchanting. Together we could do much good for the city."

"Thank you." Melina bowed. She was a very nice girl, but Melina wanted to see all of the candidates before making a decision.

The mage to the left stepped forward, this one far prouder, and he stood right in front the window with his large physique, making Melina's vision clearer. "Sten, Nord from the Rift. Most mistake me for a warrior but magic is truly my calling- though I'm not afraid of wielding a weapon to defend my people. I place great respect in my master- I will be at your beck and call."

Melina was a little frightened by this grey-haired man, who towered over the rest of them like a bull. His face was adamant, and it made Melina feel uneasy. "Yes, thank you." She said, and he stepped back in line.

Jarl Balgruuf pointed at the last mage, to the left. "You there. Present yourself, please."

"Ah, it is J'zargo's turn at last?"

Melina practically fainted at what she just heard. It was a sound she had heard for months in her head- she was convinced it was an illusion. She thought she was going crazy, but she held back her sudden heart attack with a plain face.

The Jarl seemed to be waiting for her reaction, but she was paralyzed. "Yes. If you will?"

The mage in the black robe stepped forward. Melina could finally see- she could finally feel it. It was real.  _He_ was real. He swept his head like a lion and his hood fell of his head easily, and his two ears popped up. He stood in front of the window, his fur gleaming. Melina took one look at him and thought she was seeing apparitions- but then, words flew out of his mouth.

"J'zargo, graduated mage of the College of Winterhold. I left top of my studies, I was even offered to take over as arch-mage, but I declined. J'zargo felt that…perhaps there was adventure elsewhere? Oh no, not  _Elsweyr,_ elsewhere, specifically Whiterun. J'zargo had a good feeling."

Jarl Balgruuf took the liberty of speaking, as Melina was simply frozen. "The College of Winterhold? Melina attended that…do you know his mage, Melina?"

Melina was staring at J'zargo like an idiot. This was just not happening- it had to be fake. She was going to wake up with a foul smelling Traven belching in her face at any moment. She finally was able to stumble words, "I…yes. Yes I do. HelloagainJ-jzargoh-howareyou-"she slurred out.

"Um…Melina?" Balgruuf questioned.

She had no words. He was standing right there before her- it was just unreal. The happiness and joy hadn't even hit her yet. Finally, obviously feeling her shock, J'zargo replied, "It's great to see you too, Court Mage Melina." He teased, smiling wide.

It finally hit her. J'zargo was here. He wasn't an illusion, he was standing right there. If she wanted to, Melina could reach out and touch him for the first time in months.

"Well, Melina? The choice is yours. We only have room in the guard barracks for one, so you'll have to decide out of these. What say you?"

Melina knew exactly who she wanted to pick. There was no doubt in her brain. But she couldn't seem too eager, so she tried playing it calmly (after she calmed down from the shock and excitement of J'zargo being there). "I would like to work with J'zargo. We have some experience working together and I- I believe that it will make the process faster."

"I agree with you." Balgruuf nodded. "J'zargo, you accept?"

J'zargo got on one knee, and bowed his head. Melina wanted to giggle, knowing J'zargo resented doing this. "I accept, I am at your command Court Mage."

Sten and Aveline looked disappointed, and they sulked away without being asked. J'zargo got back up to regular and stance and walked toward Melina. Their eyes met- and Melina was almost brought to tears of joy. He found her, he was right there. They could be together again.

"You two are dismissed." Balgruuf said, getting up himself too. "I will be retiring for the night. Melina, show J'zargo to you quarters and catch up."

"Good night, Sire." J'zargo said, much to Melina's surprise. He loathed authority, but Melina noticed he always was polite to their face whenever he had to be.

The door to Melina's quarters was only a few steps away. It was obvious they both had only one thing on their mind, and they hustled to the room and closed the door as fast as they could. In a matter of moments, they were together again. J'zargo pushed Melina up against a wall and laid his lips on hers. Melina felt his tender love again; she had been craving it for so long.

J'zargo let go of his kiss. "Looks like I found you."

Melina had no words. She just grabbed J'zargo and flung her arms around his shoulder, feeling his warm body again. Tears streamed down her face, and she finally found her words. "I thought I'd never see you again…. I- I'm so happy."

J'zargo held Melina close, talking while intertwined with her deep hug. "The College heard of your advancement to Court Mage. Everybody is very proud of you- Savos gives his regards."

"Savos…he was going to name you Arch-Mage? But why did you accept it?"

"Melina…you are worth far more than any petty title. But there was a reason I took so long." He said, taking a seat with Melina in her laboratory. "I knew I had to get some sort of position here, in Whiterun. For that reason J'zargo needed as much qualifications he could get- being Khajiit and all doesn't make it easy to find place. It was hard enough getting in the city- but now I'm here. I just arrived a few days ago; I didn't not expect it to be this soon that we finally meet… J'zargo is thrilled. Now we can be together always."

"Wait…" Melina said, looking away. "Traven…"

"Oh, is he here?" J'zargo laughed, "Wonderful. You don't worry about a thing, my love. J'zargo will handle this fool."

Melina grabbed J'zargo's hand, "Please, don't do anything rash. If you're suspected of doing something wrong… who knows what will happen. We may be ripped apart-"

J'zargo stood up and clenched it fist. "Traven will pay, in some way, this you should feel rest assured of. But J'zargo understands, he will not endanger our love."

Melina heard stomps coming from outside in the hallway, and they both hushed up. Melina accepted a knock on her door, but instead the doors flew open without warning- which only meant one thing. It was Traven.

Traven looked like he wanted to say something when he walked in, but his face was glued to J'zargo. "Who the devil are you?" he hissed with a grunge tone.

Melina felt sweat trickling down her face. This was the confrontation she had been dreading since the moment her and J'zargo shared their first kiss. J'zargo crossed his arms and looked at Traven crossly. "I should ask you the same. I am J'zargo, Melina's new assistant. And you?"

"That's none of your business you filthy cat. Who let you in? Melina, get away from that beast now!" He ordered, but J'zargo stood in front of her protectively. Melina could tell J'zargo had already realized who he was.

"Now now, let us calm down. I was hired by the Jarl to assist Court Mage Melina in solving the mysteries of Skyrim, and find the threats to Whiterun." J'zargo exclaimed, in a calm but threatening voice.

Traven however, was not so calm. "I will see your kind OUT of here, cat. You mark my words, Skyrim has no place for your kind!"

Melina wanted to stand up and tell him off, but J'zargo seemed to have it covered. "Then go, tell the Jarl about your crude Racism. Khajiit thinks it will go very well for you, and show yourself to be a very compassionate person."

Traven clenched his fist and stomped out the door. Once he slammed the door shut, J'zargo turned to Melina who was sitting with bug eyes witnessing the entire thing without saying a word. "J'zargo thinks he is a keeper."

"He's terrible. I can't believe I was forced to marry him… he even… he-"

"He what? What did he do to you?" J'zargo demanded, sitting down and taking Melina's hands.

Melina started to cry, finally giving in. She didn't need to feel pressured to stay strong around him. "He banished my family…now I don't know where they are. I think they were on their way back to Cheydinhal the last time when I first arrived there, we just missed them."

"What?!" J'zargo screamed, empathizing with Melina but with a furious fit of rage boiling inside him. "What kind of foul man would-"

"Traven would. Traven has. He's hit me, yelled at me, some nights he forces me to sleep with him but I refuse to sleep with him. Ever. I don't know how long it will be before he gets angry and…and…"

J'zargo embraced Melina into a hug, and let her cry on him. "It is good I got here when I did. I will protect you, Melina. Do not worry, he will not harm you while I am here. From dawn to dusk we will work together- hand and foot. Do not worry."

"We won't be able to keep it up forever-"

"Yes we will!" He stated adamantly. "If J'zargo has anything to say about it, we will always be together. Do you understand, Melina?  _Always._ "

Melina wiped her years away and gave J'zargo another everlasting kiss, savoring the moment of the reunion. "It's getting late- you should go find your bed in the guard barracks."

J'zargo squeezed her tightly, and Melina felt a final sense of relief. Now he was back, there was nothing to worry about. For the first time in months she felt safe.

"Yes, you're right. I will see you tomorrow, my love. Please, stand up to Traven. I am here now- you don't need to take it anymore. Khajiit guards your back." He whispered in ear, getting up and exiting out of the door swiftly.


	10. The Purple Bottle

"Jarl Balgruuf! JARL BALGRUFF!" Traven was bellowing while racing into the main chamber of Dragonsreach. Melina peeked her sleeping head outside to see his huge Nordic body stampeding up the stairs from the Barracks. His belly was jumping like a piece of gelatin. "JARL- BALLLGRUUUFF!"

Irileth drew her sword by instinct, "Hault! What is the meaning of this chaos?"

Balgruuf was sitting quietly in his chair, but made a small gesture to his body guard to calm her down. "Let the thank speak, Irileth." He said, touching his head like he had a headache. Irileth withdrew as requested.

Traven collapsed in front of Balgruuf and caught his breath. Melina could see that something fishy was happening. "Jarl Balgruuf-"

"Yes man, that is my name. For god's sake." He said irritably. It pleased Melina to see somebody with such a huge hold on Traven.

"Right- Yes- I've seen illegal activity going on in the city- right here in Dragonsreach!"

Irileth scoffed, "Please, I'm on top of any suspicious activity before it's even started. Are you saying I'm not doing my job?"

Traven shook his head rapidly, "No, Nobody has seen this- you couldn't have! That sneaky cat fooled us all."

Hearing J'zargo being mentioned Melina decided to join the conversation to see where it was going. She flew her door open and forcefully inserted herself in the conversation. "Hold on, Traven am I really hearing what I think I'm hearing? Do you really have nothing better to do?"

"My Jarl, I tell the truth! I was down in the barracks practicing my sword, and I backed into the filthy cat's bed and found a bottle of smuggled Skooma!" Traven continued, ignoring Melina.

Melina pointed her finger while yelling, "His name is J'zargo, Traven! And your accusations have no evidence."

"Evidence? You need  _evidence_  to accuse a Khajiit of stealing and smuggling?" He snapped back at her.

Jarl Balgruuf had opened his mouth to speak but their argument was towering over his voice. Melina was getting sick and tired of Traven. "If YOU were accused of stealing wouldn't YOU want somebody to attempt and prove it before throwing you in jail?"

"He isn't even human!"

Melina knew Traven couldn't hit Melina out of anger while the Jarl was around. She took this opportunity to let out her anger, "No Traven YOU aren't human! You're a foul, hateful, and filthy speck in this castle-"

Jarl Balgruuf jumped out of his chair, "SILENCE!"

The argument ended, and both Melina and Traven jolted about-face to the Jarl, standing on two feet now with his fists clenched. Melina's face turned red and she looked down at the floor, utterly embarrassed. Jarl Balgruuf's tone was now very bold, "Thank you. Now, while that didn't need to have been elevated so forcefully, I side with Melina. Traven, what did you do with this bottle of Skooma you found?"

"I came running here, sir. I haven't touched it." He responded curtly. "It should still be there- unless the cat got to it already! We need to hurry!"

Out of the corner of the wing, almost on cue, J'zargo came walking out from the hallway that led into the dining hall. He was licking his lips and was gleaming like always, likely from just eating a delicious meal. He glanced over at the meeting going on, but didn't look too concerned.

Traven reacted instantly, "There he is! Irileth, search him!" he yelled, but J'zargo didn't even flinch.

Irileth put her foot forward defensively, "I do not take orders from you!" she hissed, Melina giggled.

J'zargo tilted his head as if mocking Traven. "Are you talking to J'zargo?"

Jarl Balgruuf gestured to J'zargo to join the conversation. Without any hesitation or fear he shrugged and walked over to Melina's side as her loyal assistant. Balgruuf sat back down and collected himself, "J'zargo, the than accuses you of possessing Skooma. Your response?"

"Ha, Skooma?" He laughed. "Ridiculous. Who wants to waste precious time getting their head discombobulated by Skooma when there's so much more to do? J'zargo has never seen the need for such drugs."

"Would you mind us looking in your possessions?"

"No, not at all. J'zargo has nothing to hide."

Traven's face grew red with anger, "We won't buy into your lies, cat! I saw the Skooma first hand! You're just trying to look innocent. Typical of your kind."

"Traven! Mind your tongue!" Irileth scolded.

Balgruuf rubbed his aching head and stepped down the stairs. "Shall we?"

"This will be most amusing." J'zargo said as they all started to walk single file to the barracks.

Irileth was first to enter, followed by Balgruuf, Traven, J'zargo, and Melina last. Melina was getting very tired of Traven and J'zargo always being at rivalry with each other, it made keeping balance very difficult, especially on J'zargo's side. They took six or so steps down the stairs into the cold and cobweb filled Barracks where J'zargo had to sleep. They passed by a few guards off duty who were caught off guard by the Jarl's presence, bowing awkwardly as he walked by.

Melina trailed close being J'zargo, watching his tail sway from side to side with each step. At the end of the hallway was where he slept, a single bed held up like a hammock filled with hay and covered in a blanket. The pillow was old and torn with several holes revealing the hay inside which was practically falling apart. Melina could tell by the many stacks of paper and field books it was his, it reminded her of his old room at the college of Winterhold.

While watching his tail wave, Melina saw J'zargo reach being his back and start charging a spell. Melina's eye widened at the large blue light growing in his palm- almost afraid. She stopped walking for a moment when he released the spell…but nothing happened. She looked around eagerly to see but there was nothing. Then she knew something was really going awry.

Traven barged ahead of Irileth and ripped away J'zargo's tattered pillow, throwing everybody off by his screaming. "There! I wasn't lying! Can't….Can't you-…. WHAT?!"

Underneath the pillow was a bottle, but it wasn't pink like Skooma. It was purple, much larger than an average Skooma bottle, and it even had a fine printed Logo with a note tied to the cork. Melina recognized it from the Tiber Septim hotel- it was Cyrodiilic Brandy.

"What's this?" Irileth pushed this blubbering fool out of her way and reached for the bottle, ripping open the beige envelope without any remorse. She started to read it the little note inside, " _A gift to you, Jarl Balgruuf. Thank you for having the compassion to let this Khajiit into your home. Enjoy this fine, and rare bottle of Cyrodiilic Brandy, J'zargo_."

Everybody turned to Traven with disgust. Balgruuf snatched the note away from her and read it for himself, and then threw it at Traven in frustration. "You IDIOT!"

Traven's mouth was gaping out with shock. "Sire- I… This is all a track!" Traven spewed out tongue tied. J'zargo was just standing in the back next to Melina, not making much of a sound. Melina just looked at him with confusion and awe.

"Oh, shove it!" Balgruuf screeched. Guards off duty where starting to hang around the conversation and eavesdrop. "Just because you don't like the man doesn't give you the right to try and bring shame to his name, Traven!"

"Sire, with all due respect…" He trembled his finger at J'zargo with his face pale as snow. "THAT is not a man! That is a…a filthy abomination of nature! His kind doesn't deserve to walk around the proud men and women of Skyrim!"

Irileth shook her head, "To think that you were named the Thane…"

"Do I not represent the majority? Guards, fellow Nord brothers, do you not agree with me that THAT THING is a filthy creation by wild savages?! Look at him! The face of a cat and the body of a man!" Traven shouted, pointing at J'zargo.

J'zargo was just smiling. "It is fascinating how passionate some people are about their racism. My thane, I assure you that I bring no threat to your proud Nordic heritage." He said calmly with a snickering grin.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF OUR-"

"Quiet! Everybody just be quiet, please!" Balgruuf ordered, wincing at the noise echoing through the tiny room. "Now I want no more words spoken- from anybody! Traven, you represent Whiterun. You reflect me and my actions- I will NOT have your ignorant racism reflected as my own! Keep your harsh opinions to yourself!" He turned to J'zargo now, who was dealing with the situation very admirably. "J'zargo, on behalf of Whiterun I sincerely apologize. This is no way to treat a guest. As commendation, I am giving you Traven's bedroom for your own. He does not deserve it anymore."

Traven jolted, "What?! Jarl Balgruuf-"

"You will  _earn_ your Thane status, Traven! I don't care where you go- move out of Dragonsreach, go into the Barracks, live on the streets! I don't care! Until you prove yourself I will not give you the privilege of a luxury bedroom!" He ordered. Melina had never seen the Jarl this upset. It made her feel at ease though that he seemed to have her back.

"Please, Please Jarl you must reconsider- I beg you to see the truth-"

"Irileth! Get him away from my sight!"

Traven clenched his fist and looked down, his anger boiling and churning inside him like a pot of stew. Melina had seen that anger before- when he slapped her. Irileth grabbed his arm but he shook it off and stomped out of the Barracks without her assistance. Melina felt a sick twisted joy seeing Traven furious in his inferiority. It was like tasting revenge.

Seeming to have said all that needed to be said, Balgruuf simply bowed his head and walked away with Irileth, giving J'zargo a polite smile. Melina admired the man for his sense of justice and his brave endeavor towards peace. But she had nothing to say to him; her thoughts were somewhere else entirely different.

When all the people were cleared out of the Barracks except for her and J'zargo, Melina finally confronted him. "I saw that."

"Saw what?" J'zargo replied coy.

Melina pointed at his pillow. "I know you didn't get Balgruuf that brandy. And I saw you cast that spell."

"Oh, that? That was just a little healing spell. J'zargo was feeling tired." He grinned.

Melina shook her head. She didn't believe a word of it. "I know what restoration spells look like. That was illusion magic. Besides you just got back from Breakfast; I know from experience how good you feel after eating."

"True, I do enjoy a nice salmon filet-" He stretched. It was obvious he was lying at this point.

"So be honest with me. Did you have Skooma?"

J'zargo snickered, "Of course not. However you are correct, J'zargo did not buy the Jarl that bottle of brandy, but it was a nice cover up, if I do say myself. And no, that Skooma was placed there by Traven. I assumed that was obvious. Besides, it's dirty  _Skyrim_  mixture of Skooma, who wants to drink that?"

Melina didn't know if she should laugh or be concerned J'zargo knew the difference in Skooma mixtures, but she ignored it. "I can't believe him… what a foul man."

"Let me deal with the brute, my love. Nords fail to realize how vulnerable they are to a Khajiit's tricks." He said, stroking Melina's chin.

She took his wrist, "No, please. No tricks. You're better than that. Traven is a racist coward, don't let him win. You don't want to stoop to his level-"

"Oh my dear, it isn't about going down to his level. It's about bringing him up to J'zargo's level and giving him a piece of my mind. But J'zargo promises not to throw the first punch." He giggled, and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" She yelled, but he was just ignoring her and walking off. She followed him out but he wasn't looking behind twice, practically jogging away as fast as he could. She trusted him, but it bothered her he wouldn't completely explain what was going on in his head. How did he know Traven planted Skooma in his bed that fast? Was he going to unleash revenge on him? These questions burned in her head, but she didn't have time to think about them.

She had to get back to her quarters and continue her study. Melina and J'zargo were working hard a finding out all of the things Balgruuf wanted from them, ranging now from dragons to giants. Thankfully with J'zargo's help, everything got a tad easier.

When Melina got to her lab, she was greeted by an unenthusiastic face- Traven's. He had likely just straight to her quarters and waited there for her to return. He stood around her room waiting for her arrival, she was as surprised as she was annoyed with him poking around her things without her permission. But of course he probably thought that being married automatically gave him permission to do so.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her desk without looking him in the eye. "What is it, Traven?"

"That cat needs to go." He said in a mellow voice.

"J'zargo is my friend and my colleague. We have a strong bond of trust. Your racism is irrelevant." She said, starting to gather the ingredients to practice her potion making, dismissing him like he deserved.

Traven slammed his fist on the table. "That's exactly what he wants you to believe! Aren't you listening to what I'm saying?!" he shouted, but Melina refused to pay him any mind.

"No Traven, I don't. J'zargo and I are very close to finding out where the dragons are coming from, we think we've found a very promising lead and are going to commission an expedition to Bleak Falls Barrow. Without him, we probably would be where we are now. He's a very valuable member of the team." She said, mixing together some flax seeds in a small mortar and pestle.

"I never questioned the cat's aptitude, Melina. He's very skilled-  _too_  skilled. Not only is he a sneaky Khajiit by nature but he's also well trained in the arcane. The perfect set up! First he gets you like him and gains your trust. Then when he hears you have a position here, he rushes in to hatch the ultimate heist plan. I'm just waiting for the day we wake up and find that he left in the middle of the night with all of the Jarl's septims. Now he even has his own room!"

Melina just scoffed, and finally turned around to acknowledge his presence. "You have nobody to blame but yourself on that matter. Planting  _Skooma_ in an innocent person's bed and trying to frame him… how low can you get?"

Traven's face filled with anger, but it looked like his frustration was beyond J'zargo. He seemed genuinely afraid. "I did it for you- for the Jarl- for Whiterun!"

She turned back to her potion, "Nothing needs your protection. Your worries are based on nothing but your own hate."

"No, you're wrong about that." He responded very somber, losing the fury in his voice. "Know well how Khajiit's lie. All too well." Melina turned around curiously to see him taking a seat towards the wall, facing away from her. She'd never seen him like this.

Melina rolled her eyes and sighed, taking a seat across the table. "Alright, indulge me." She said.

Traven was silent for a moment, playing around his hands appearing to be very nervous. He gulped, gathering himself, and he looked down to tell his story. Melina had never seen his face when it wasn't angry, at that moment it was frozen pale. "I knew a Khajiit. I was very close to one. Don't say I'm basing my judgment on hate, she ruined me."

Melina wasn't expecting that. She expected some sob story about a thief stealing his stuffed bear when he was only a little boy. "How close are we talking?"

"It…It was a long time ago." He mumbled, "Her name was Kiara. She was from Morrowind, but she was working as a farmer in Windhelm, where I grew up. She had come to Skyrim for work. I met her when I was attending school there; we were only 18 or 19 years old. We fell in love. Well, looking back I was probably the only one in love. She betrayed me, after all."

"How?" Melina asked.

"We dated in secret for about a year. For all that time, we would meet in an old abandoned cabin in the cold, harsh woods every week or so. I need not go into detail. I loved her so much- I would have done  _anything_ for her.  _Anything_ to make her happy. That girl was the light in my day…but it was all a lie. The entire thing was all just a scam, she had been fooling me from the very beginning. She had been pretending to love me just to get my precious possession: my family's crest ring. As it happened, I had met her in our cabin like always- nothing was odd or obscure, not even the weather. She however seemed oddly on edge and nervous, probably from the nervousness of getting ready to steal from me. We were only together for a mere 10 minutes before we started to hear yelling and swords being drawn. That was the scariest noise I had ever heard in my entire life, followed with a large bang at the door."

"And what happened then?" Melina asked.

"She started to scream ' _They're here for me!_ ' and she wouldn't calm down. Then, within seconds, she had ripped my family's ring off of my finger and fled out the window. The guardsmen said they were hunting for a master criminal but I didn't tell him anything. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I looked out the window and saw her one last time, her black fur blending away into the dark forest. I never saw her again."

Melina was completely floored. She had no response for the story she had just heard. The last person she ever thought would have such a past was Traven. Still, the story made her think about J'zargo- was he lying to her the entire time? She didn't want to admit it, but Traven sounded completely honest in his story. The tone in his voice just said it all. Having nothing to say she just said, "…I see."

"Do you?" Traven snapped. "So then you agree, we have to get rid of him. He will only bring trouble." Traven went from choking back tears to being his old bastard self within minutes.

Melina shook her head, she refused to think J'zargo could be like Kiara at all. "No, Traven. You can't base a group of people on the mistakes of one person."

"It's not the same in people!" He yelled, "Cats do it by instinct. It's in their blood to steal from everybody they know, even one's they trust."

Melina stood up and started to walk to the door. She had enough of his ramble. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Traven. I really am, I couldn't imagine that kind of heartache. But J'zargo has done nothing wrong. And Jarl Balgruuf agrees with me."

"You have nobody to blame but yourself when he betrays you. Then the Jarl will see." He said rudely to her. Melina didn't care he was leaving him in her quarters, she didn't have anything to hide from him. Right now, she wanted to see J'zargo.

Her head was spinning rapidly like a violent river. She loved J'zargo more than anything, she didn't want to think he would betray her and steal anything from her. After all, what did she have to be stolen?

She walked up the hallway into the living chambers were Traven's old bedroom was, thinking J'zargo had already gone in to investigate. She crept up the stairs and opened the door- and she was right. J'zargo was already packing in his things into the drawers, not wasting any time. When she came in, J'zargo greeted her with a grin while he put books on his shelves.

The room was enormous, like a personal suite. Walking inside it felt like the master chamber, she couldn't even imagine what the Jarl's room looked like. The bed had golden silk comforter and the curtains were laced beautifully. It was like the lap of luxury. "Wow…look at this room. You didn't waste any time moving in, I see."

"The Jarl allowed me immediate access. Traven's belongings were thrown out the window- so I'm told at least." He laughed, continuing to pack away his stuff.

Melina closed the door behind her, and crept up to J'zargo very smooth and flirtatious. Seeing J'zargo alone in this room put different thoughts in her head that she hadn't thought of in a long time. "This room looks even better than the Tiber Septim…" she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Aahh yes, J'zargo made that observation as well. This is quite the new room…and it's all mine." He snickered, putting the last book away and turning to Melina. "We do have a lot to catch up on…" he took Melina's waist and started to kiss her affectionately, they were standing in the corner right near the bed, so J'zargo took Melina and gently laid her on, starting to feel under her clothes.

Melina was in heaven feeling J'zargo tender touch again. She had missed what it felt like to feel loved. J'zargo was kissing her softly and feeling her legs under her dress, going closer and closer to her family jewels. Melina started to feel a rush going over her, as his warm hand starting touching her upper thigh.

The moment got hotter with every breath they took. For the moment they were in, everything stood still. Nothing else in the world existed except for that moment, in that second. Both of their lungs started to huff in harmony, and then J'zargo finally reached her privates. The moment his finger touched it she started to breathe faster.

But then, in the heat of the moment before they had even started, the door flew open. Both of them froze, Melina's eyes widened thinking about who it was, and why they were there. She couldn't see them, only J'zargo's eyes growing enormous and turning around. J'zargo pulled Melina's dress back down and jumped out of bed as fast as he could.

Melina sat up in bed and her eyes were fixated on the front of the room, where the person was standing. She looked at J'zargo, who pacing around the room. Her gut froze when she realized who was standing there, and nobody had any words to say. They had been discovered.

J'zargo finally gathered the courage to say something, "I-It's not what you think, it…I sware- It…I …I... we-"

Melina just lay frozen in the bed, she made sure nothing was being revealed. "Please… Please understand that we- we-"

"We're in love!" J'zargo shouted, and he started to hold a ball of fire in his hand, ready to fire. "You will not rip us apart!" Melina started to panic, wondering if J'zargo was really going to fire that spell. The thought of J'zargo becoming a murder filled her head, everything could change in this very second.

"…This is the last thing I expected to see today, I can tell you that much." The intruder said, very calm but still looking very appalled and shocked.

J'zargo eyes were glowing with fear and energy, he held his fire ball ready to fire at any moment. "Walk any closer and you'll never walk again!"

He nodded, and held his hands up in surrender very calmly. "I prefer words over violence."

Melina got out of bed, hustling over to J'zargo and helping him lower his arm but massaging his back. Though it wasn't the most appropriate thing to do, he needed him to calm down to they could talk. It finally hit what was happening, it wasn't a dream and it couldn't be erased. Jarl Balgruuf now knew their secret.

Once everybody calmed down, Jarl Balgruuf shut the door and stepped forward very slowly. He didn't seem frustrated, but very willing to understand. Melina knew that at this moment, nothing was going to be the same again. The Jarl couldn't allow this kind of conduct happening in his castle. But to her surprise, he simply nodded and said, "Tell me everything."


	11. Mysteries

Melina was continuing to massage J'zargo's back until the situation calmed down. He was staring at Jarl Balgruuf with blood red eyes that looked like they could cut through pure steel. Melina had no idea what was going to happen next as the Jarl hadn't given any hint as to what would happen next.

"Tell me what's going on." He said emotionless. "It may be a private matter, but this is still my home and I deserve to know what happens in it. Don't you agree?"

"No." J'zargo hissed.

Balgruuf crossed his arms and smiled, "I promise not to overreact."

"Calm down…" Melina whispered to J'zargo, who was clenching his fists in an unexpected fit of rage. He looked like he was trying to calm himself, but at the same time would jump at the first chance to slash out the Jarl's throat.

Jarl Balgruuf put his hands up, as if making it humorous. "I promise you, I come in peace."

Melina decided she had to say something, as J'zargo looked incapable. "Can you not already tell what happening here, sire?"

Balgruuf huffed in laughter. "Aye. My question for both of you, however, is the context of this…gathering. Such will vastly affect my judgment."

The word "judgment" did not make J'zargo any less on edge. The fire ball in his hand was growing even larger and his teeth were now showing. Melina had never seen J'zargo like this- he was less frightening when fighting in the Ayleid ruin.

Melina stood in front of J'zargo, hopefully to take his off of Balgruuf. "What do you mean by 'context'?"

"Put it this way- was this initially meant to be just…a one-time thing?"

"A ONE TIME THING?!" J'zargo growled, protectively pushing Melina behind him, the muscles on his arm tightening like a rock.

"That answers that question." Balgruuf said calmly.

J'zargo reached around and took Melina's hand, forcefully holding it in a tight grip. "Don't think for a SINGLE MOMENT that I won't shred you apart just because you're royalty!"

"Ha! Royalty. What an add word to transcribe. I come to you as a friend, please do not turn this into a mess."

Melina leaned to the left to see Balgruuf's face, "So what happens now? Are we banished? Are you going to force us to leave Whiterun for loving each other?"

"Because we will. And don't you dare try to stop us." J'zargo added coldly.

Balgruuf put his hands down, and scratched his lost Nordic nose. "That, I say, is entirely up to you. You force me to choose between what's right and what is… 'politically' right."

The fire in J'zargo's hand turned from red fire to a bright blue, the likes of which Melina didn't think possible. "That shouldn't even be a question." J'zargo hissed.

"Unfortunately there is." Balgruuf sighed. "Especially in this case. Melina, you are a married woman- with a Khajiit. What do you think the Jarl of Whiterun should do?"

"Jarls can keep secrets." Melina said.

"I will keep  _a_ secret. But I won't keep  _something_ a secret. Things will be better that way."

"What are you saying?" Melina asked, walking around to J'zargo's side despite his defensive stance.

Jarl put his hand on his forehead, looking like what he was about to say wasn't going to be easy. "You must stop what you are doing. It will only end badly for us all."

J'zargo took a few steps forward, glaring Balgruuf in the eye like a lion on the hunt. "For us all? You have no part in this, Jarl. No matter what happens to us you will still be sitting here on your throne eating sweetrolls and guzzling brandy until you fling nude into the streets."

Jarl Balgruuf didn't seem scared by J'zargo at all. "I've not seen this side of you before, J'zargo. It's obvious how much you care for Melina, but you both must think of the climate. You must not be selfish. Should this affair break out, you'll likely be shunned out of the city within a day. Your love is not tolerated by the people of Skyrim."

"Fine. Then we'll leave." J'zargo said.

"Right, and I'm certain Traven will stand for a Khajiit, whom he already suspects of thievery, to waltz out of Dragonsreach with his wife in hand and never even flinch. Think about the reputation of your people, J'zargo."

Melina decided to chime in, "Traven and I do not love each other. It was an arranged marriage that my parents set up, and now they're gone. Thanks to Traven. What reason do I have to stay married to that man?"

Balgruuf chuckled, "Maybe your inners?"

J'zargo diminished his flame, and released his hold on Melina. His angry snarl had turned into a blank face with little to no emotion at all. "You cannot expect us to just…silence our love. We must be able to keep this a secret-"

"Well, seeing as how I am standing here I wouldn't count on your skill in secrecy to work for very long." Balgruuf said humorously, but then letting out a long sigh. "If I had it my way, I could get you two away from here, to somewhere more accepting. But it's Traven that I worry about. I could do a lot of things as a Jarl but I can't just destroy a marriage without looking bad to the public. You must understand."

"We understand, sire." Melina said calmly. "Thank you for not reacting the way we would have expected. We will…try to keep things on hold."

Balgruuf nodded, J'zargo not saying a single word. "I will leave you two alone."

J'zargo just looked down at the floor. As the Jarl shut the door behind him she walked in front of him and took his hands, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. Melina could see in his dark eyes that he was feeling hurt, pain, and true love for her. It almost made her cry. "J'zargo-"

J'zargo turned away, and sat back on his bed and buried his head in his fury hands. It was like the light he had lit seconds ago had just burnt out, and he was left in pitch darkness. He mumbled in his hands, "I cannot believe he found out. After all this time…we were doing so well…"

"It's alright." Melina said cheery, taking a seat next to him on the bed and putting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, this will not be the end. We've been apart for longer times."

"True, but unlike last time I have no plan to fix it. There's just no way to get rid of…  _him_."

"Our love will conquer the highest mountain in Skyrim, J'zargo. Nothing can tear us apart, not even…well, a husband." Melina jokingly said, trying to cheer him up. But it wasn't working well.

"So then…this is it." He whispered very somber, lifting his face up. "This could be the end…"

"Talk like that, and it will be." Melina whispered back. "I won't give up on us. We will be together again. And look at it this way- we aren't really apart."

J'zargo smiled, and took Melina's cheek. Within an instant she could feel the love he had for her, just by looking into his eyes and feeling his warm hand. He leaned in and kissed Melina very lovingly on the lips, very short but sweeter than any kiss she had ever felt. No words were spoken, and when he released his kiss Melina began to break into tears. Melina let down her guard and leaned into J'zargo and chest and let him embrace her, perhaps for the last time.

That moment between the two of them was the last moment they would share for a very impacting amount of time. With Jarl Balgruuf watching them like a hawk and Traven suspecting J'zargo with every blink he made, there was now no time for them to sneak in any time together. Their love had come to an uninviting pause. Every time Melina saw J'zargo walking in the hallway, or when they would collaborate for a project, they knew in their hearts that it was the best they could do, and they savored every moment together as if it was their last.

It had been about a month, and Traven had surprisingly let up on his suspicion of J'zargo for whatever reason it may be. Melina was used to constant complaints about J'zargo from him, but lately he had let up on them. For whatever reason that could be she didn't know. She wondered maybe he had reevaluated his thoughts about Khajiits after retelling the tale of his love Kiara, but seemed too good to be true.

It was early afternoon when things finally came into piece, and things finally all came crashing down together into one result. Melina was living her day as usual, which included walking all over Dragonsreach and speaking to different people about possible research expeditions and then exiting to the balcony to research dragon activity. But when she had been on her way to return to her room, she saw Traven exiting her research office. Traven never went in there if he had to, but Melina thought maybe he was looking for her.

She soon found out she was wrong. Upon entering her office, she found everything to be just as she left it, except for the research desk. On it she saw that there was a small, poorly written note. Melina picked it up and it was obvious the terrible handwriting was Traven's, and she couldn't believe what she read.

_I have realized how wrong I have treated you. There is no excuse for the way I have been acting. I ask that you join me for dinner tonight at my home here in the city tonight at 7 so I may formally apologize. –Traven._

She was right. Traven really was sorry for what he'd done. The truth seemed hard to believe at first, but there it was plain as black and white on a piece of paper. She was surprised a man with was much thick Nordic pride as Traven would want to apologize for anything whatsoever, but she didn't want to look too into it. Maybe Traven really had changed. Whatever the reason, Melina decided she would go to his dinner.

Melina thought about telling J'zargo about the note, but she decided against it. J'zargo would likely talk her out of going, and given the chance he really wanted to apologize it would just look cold hearted. That entire day Melina spent with the note folded in her pocket, anticipating 7 to finally roll around so she could go to Traven's house and see what he wanted. For whatever reason she was very focused on it, and still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

After waiting patiently, she finally left Dragonsreach as the sun set. J'zargo was up in the balcony getting ready for tomorrow's all day watch of one of the dragons they were tracking's predicted migration to another mountain, which would be a great discovery in the field. Because of this J'zargo would probably be up into late getting all the equipment ready, which gave her leverage to leave without drawing too much attention.

It had been a while since Melina had walked out of Dragonsreach. She missed the fresh, yet cold air of Skyrim. Mostly though, seeing the grand oak tree down the stairs was a wonderful sight to see, especially near the sunset. She was half tempted to knock on Danica' door and pay her a visit, but she had probably already changed into her sleep attire by this hour knowing her.

Traven's house was on the other end of town, which wasn't a very long walk. The streets were just starting to empty out, just enough that nobody really noticed Melina walking down the middle of the street. It was odd being out at this hour.

Melina approached Traven's house, and knocked on the door politely. She stood there for a few seconds, hearing no movement in the house, but soon there was a faint low voice saying "Come in."

The sun at already set, and when Melina opened the door, all the lights in the house were off. She could see nothing at all. Melina's heart began to beat fast, as something was definitely wrong. The air was frozen solid, and there was pure silence with no movement coming from anywhere in the house. She was alone…but who told her to come in?

Suddenly, the door shut behind her. Melina screamed, as she felt a sudden body appear out of nowhere behind her and cup her mouth. She panicked and tried starting a fire spell, but the figure that was holding her noticed, and within seconds turned the fire against her and knocked Melina hard on the floor. She felt her arms being tied up, and within seconds started slipping away from conscious.

Her eyes felt glued shut, she barely aware of herself but she couldn't move one muscle in her body. She recognized the effect of paralysis, but how did it get on her? She hadn't even learned to cast the spell, she had only barely accomplished creating the potion. Through her eyelids she could tell that candles had been lit and the room was now visible, and several footsteps could be hear clattering around her. There were several people in the room.

"Who the hell is this?" She heard a high pitched male voice say, possibly an elf.

"I thought you told us we were capturing a Khajiit." Said one female. Melina's heart froze with her body- this was all a set up for J'zargo. Traven had planned this entire thing, that cold hearted conniving bastard.

"Oh shit…" Melina heard from across the room. The voice was Traven's.

"Whatever, just kill her." Hissed one slithery Argonian voice who sounded like he was sitting on the stairs.

"No! You can't kill her." Traven said, making a slam on his foot. "This wasn't supposed to happen… I wrote a note for that cat,  _she_ wasn't supposed to know anything about this."

Melina heard the unsheathing of a dagger, and the voice from the female getting very close to Melina. "The paralyzing touch spell I used won't last long. You'll need to decide what we do before she wakes up."

"No, no no no! You can't do anything to her! It's that cat that you're after. Go get him, it has to be done today." Traven yelled. Melina could still feel the dagger close to her back.

"Oh by Sithis… we went through all the trouble preparing this trap and you send us the wrong person- now you expect us to just walk into Dragonsreach and kill somebody in their sleep?" the Argonian complained.

"You're a Dark Brotherhood for Talos's sake, get in there and kill him!" Traven was furious, pacing around the room making a loud vibration Melina could feel in her entire body. She started to feel her toes. The spell casted on her was starting to wear off, but she couldn't let it be known until the proper moment.

"Fine, but that's another contract you're asking for. You better have the gold." The elf said, walking towards Traven.

"Take, it, take it all!" He said, throwing what sounded like a coin purse on the ground. "I don't care how you do it or who sees you. Now leave so I can deal with  _her._ "

Melina decided to take that as cue, and as soon as her entire body was free from the spell her singed through the rope tying her together and let fire flow through her hands, standing up on two feet as quick as she could. Melina looked around, and just as she heard, Traven was standing amongst three Dark Brotherhood assassins in red and black armor. Traven's face looked petrified.

The Argonian jumped from his seat on the stairs, "Stop her! She'll go to the guard!"

The two other assassins drew their daggers and started running at her, but Melina was faster. "GET BACK!" She shouted, casting a huge wall of fire between them. She knew that spell would come in handy one day. The assassins were stopped in their tracks, and Melina ran out the door as fast as she can.

"NO!" She heard Traven scream behind her. She had escaped, and just in time. The town stood lit only by the light of the moon, as she ran through the streets she heard city guards awaken from their naps, but she couldn't stop. She had to get to J'zargo.

Traven had hired Dark Brotherhood assassins. It amazed her that that line would even be possible- that Traven would even stoop as far as to commit murder to get J'zargo away from her. She started to feel glad she was the one to read that letter, if J'zargo would have come instead of her they would of finished him way before the spell wore off. She had to get to him. this was their chance to escape. Word that Traven was with the Brotherhood wouldn't stay quiet for long.

Melina ran as fast as her legs could take her into Dragonsreach, screaming to the guards guarding the entrance to open it as fast as they could. Once she was inside, she screamed "LOCK THE DOORS!"

Balgruuf stood up from his throne at Melina's dramatic entrance, but she didn't have any time to explain. She stopped before him and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "J-Jarl…w-where…where is J'zargo?!"

"What is going on? Why are you ordering the doors to be locked?"

"Traven!" She huffed, trying to get it out as fast as she could. "Traven…he hired the Dark Brotherhood to kill J'zargo!"

"WHAT?!" Balgruuf screamed "How can you be sure?!"

"Because they accidentally came after me…the dinner, it was all just a setup meant for J'zargo. Sire please, they could be here any minute, they were trailing behind me-"

Balgruuf marched down from this throne. "Guards! Bar every entrance, now!" he bellowed, forcing the guards off of their breaks and all running to each corner of the castle.

The Jarl started to pace quickly away, but Melina grabbed the back of his cape before he could get away, "Please, where is he? Where's J'zargo?"

"The Balcony- you have to hurry." She yelled, pointing to the stairs. "GO!"

Melina didn't hesitate. She leaped away, holding her dress so she could run faster to the great balcony as fast as she could. The castle had become a jungle with all the guards running and servants panicking. The door to the balcony had already been locked, but Melina used all the magic she had in her to blow the lock in half and force the door wide open.

To Melina's relief, J'zargo was standing near the edge of the balcony with a large telescope and nearly jumped two feet in the air when Melina came barging though the door. Melina started running towards him, J'zargo yelled, "Melina? Melina, what's wrong?"

"Run! You have to run J'zargo, come on!" Melina screeched, taking J'zargo's hand and forcing him out.

J'zargo couldn't have looked any more confused. "Slow down, why are we running? Is a dragon attacking?"

Before Melina could answer, the problem presented itself with arms wide open. Three loud KLUNKS were heard behind J'zargo, and Melina saw all three of the Dark Brotherhood Assassins behind him, dual wielding sharp curved daggers. It was so dark outside their dark suits blended into the night, like they were shadows on the wall.

Melina screamed, and all at once the three of them all charged viciously at them both, their masks covering their face as they leaned in forward to gain momentum. J'zargo reacted instantly, quickly repelling them with a forceful blizzard whirlwind that pushed them forcefully against the handrails. J'zargo looked at Melina with astonishment, but without words he knew something was wrong, and the two began to flee out of the castle.

J'zargo ran beside Melina, "Who were those people?!"

"The Dark Brotherhood. Traven hired them- for you." Melina replied, dodging the guards racing upstairs and downstairs like a colony of ants.

"For me? But how did you-"

"Traven- he left a letter in my office. It was meant for you-but I went instead. It's a long story-"

Once they had reached outside, J'zargo looked at Melina and took her hand, in a panicked stance ready to start running at any minute. "Where are we going?!"

"Anywhere but here! Dark Brotherhood assassins don't stop until they fill their contract- and there are three of them on our trail."

"Three? What the-"

"J'zargo we have to run, we don't have time to speculate. Jarl Balgruuf already knows. If there's any chance to escape Whiterun now is the time." Melina shouted, her arm gripped by J'zargo and started to run down the stairs.

J'zargo trailed close behind. Melina couldn't imagine what was on his mind at that moment. "Well we need a destination. The College?"

"Too easy. First place they'll look." Melina said shortly, her breath diminishing and having only enough stamina to keep running.

Soon they were almost out of the city. Guards were coming from all around the gate to defend the city. The assassins were probably spotted already, which means that every able guard needed to defend the Jarl. People were coming out of their homes to see what was going on, but Melina was running so quickly she didn't have time to answer any of them who were asking 'What's going on?'

The gate was wide open, and the two of them left with no problem. Melina was looking behind to see if they were being followed, and thankfully they weren't. The sky looked beautiful, but Melina was focused only on running far, far away from Whiterun at all costs.

J'zargo stopped to catch his breath, and Melina stopped for him. "Slow down, Melina… we don't even know where we're going…"

Melina ran to J'zargo's side and took his arm like a child begging for a toy. "We'll go south. South until we can't go any farther. Surely they can't trace us that far."

"South…South to Elsweyr?" J'zargo asked, leaning on one knee.

"Does it matter?" Melina asked with her blood pumping through her body faster than ever. "They will not take you- we have to run."

J'zargo stood up, and put his arm on Melina's shoulder to take a few more deep breaths. His fur felt brittle cold to Melina's touch; it must be difficult for him to run in this weather. "Can we just…jog?"

Melina nodded, and took J'zargo's hand. They didn't know where they were headed, but it didn't matter to her as long as they were safe. She felt no regret leaving Whiterun, other than her friend Danica Pure-Springs who was probably sound asleep during the entire thing. She knew Traven, he would pay his entire fortune to see J'zargo's head on a wooden steak. She started to jog with J'zargo, going south of the city into the mysterious Tundra. She had only been on this terrain on carriage, never on foot. Everything was new to her, and her feet were aching like mad.

J'zargo looked over to Melina, and smiled. "You know, with us out alone like this, we could always stop for camp…"

"We'll have to wait until we get farther. They could still find us this far, and we'll have to find a good hiding spot." J'zargo just kept looking at Melina with a snicker on his face. It took her a minute to realize why. "Oh…make  _camp._ "

J'zargo laughed, and they ran on.


	12. A Frozen Campfire

The romantic fugitives had set up camp not far from Falkreath- fact a somewhat southwest of it almost to the Cyrodiil border. It was bittersweet being on the road. Surrounded by the brutal winter with hardly any fitting clothes, it naturally made J'zargo and Melina closer to each other. But even at the gift of solitude, their lives were always in danger of an attack at any given moment. They couldn't sleep together because one of them always had to be guarding the other. They trusted each other and they knew they would always be safe in each other's company, but they were not free of Traven's grip. Melina could practically feel his sweaty hands around her throat.

The cold eventually got easier to handle. After one night of sleeping on J'zargo's fur, his eyes wide awake and alert, she realized it wasn't that bad. Sleeping on J'zargo's warm shoulder was the biggest comfort she had and didn't want ever want to get her restful head off of it. Being closer to him made all of the shivering nights without blankets worthwhile.

They had nothing but the clothes on their backs and the magic in their fingers (which did help in building fires). Melina often thought it was ironic that they could fight off wild beasts and light fires with only their fingertips, but no mage had invented a way to conjure a blanket. The Deadric demons in Oblivion must ever get cold. Without any supplies, they were at a severe physical disadvantage if a hostile mage silenced their magic, so they needed to get some hands-on weapons. But they had no gold, and no time.

They were constantly in debate on where they should go next. There were many options, but always room for things to go wrong. Every venture was a risk. On one morning when J'zargo woke from his sleep to see Melina sitting by the fire, and they had still not decided on where to go. They were getting frightened. They had been staying in the same camp for days and hadn't moved forward. They had to make a decision today.

Melina's hands were being warmed at the fire. She had been awake for about 6 hours but didn't really feel tired at all. "Good morning." She said to J'zargo, who was getting up and scratching his eyes. It didn't usually take him very long to wake up in the morning.

"Good morning. J'zargo is pleased to see we have gone another night without being murdered in our sleep. Such a refreshing wakeup- better than hot spiced wine." He joked, taking a walk around to stretch his muscles.

"Have you thought about where we're going next? We can't stay here anymore; I saw a city guard strolling past here, and I think he noticed the fire."

J'zargo sat on a rock near Melina, and just sighed. Melina could tell he hadn't gotten any sleep. Usually he was up walking around restlessly for hours after getting up. "I see. How wonderful." He said, sounding very discouraged.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. Come sit by the fire with me!" She said cheerfully, beckoning him over, to which he very slowly shuffled over and stuck his hands out as well. Melina knew Khajiits needed to be warm, which is why there weren't many in Skyrim.

J'zargo looked at Melina with an exhausted look. It looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "Do  _you_  have a plan?"

"I was thinking about it," Melina said, "We need to go somewhere that they would never expect us to go. My thought is that we could head south into Cyrodiil and stock up on our supplies in a Bruma, spend a few nights if the cost is clear, and then head east to Morrowind. Maybe even take a ship to Vvardenfell? It's still covered in ash, but there has to be some people living there…"

J'zargo looked down, having no positive energy to him. "A team of assassins like The Dark Brotherhood would have to plan out a strategy to tackle all routes we could possibly take. We can't stay in one place for too long, so even if we did find a place in Vvardenfell we wouldn't be able to escape if they cornered us there on the island with nowhere to go. Unless of course you're content with swimming across the freezing sea to Riften."

Melina agreed with what he was saying, but was very discouraged at his state. J'zargo didn't seem happy at all- in fact he seemed absolutely miserable and stressed out. He had obviously been thinking about  _all_ the possibilities of his journey. "I suppose you're right. We'll need a good strategic plan of our own if we're ever going to out-trump theirs."

"There's no hope in coming up with one with the time we have. All we can do is just out-smart theirs. Or, the easier method, out-run it."

Melina knew Khajiits preferred the warm climate. She remembered how bright and healthy he looked during their trip to the Imperial City, and compared to how he looked right now, it was absolutely devastating seeing him so cold and depressed. "Why don't we make our way to Elsweyr? Do you have any family there we could hide in? Well, I supposed I shouldn't force your family to-"

"No, I'm afraid my family cannot help us. They…are not in Elsweyr any longer." J'zargo said ominously, as if hiding something important.

Melina realized, as she asked about his family, she had never asked J'zargo where he came from. She was so mystified by his self-confidence, so turned on by his charisma, she never even bothered to ask him about where he came from. Why did he even come to Winterhold in the first place?

It made her wonder, so she had to ask him. "J'zargo, may I ask you something?"

"Hm? Oh, yes of course." He said, slowly regaining his old self from the warm fire.

"Why Winterhold? Why Skyrim? A handsome, talented man like you could make it into any studious arcane college in Tamriel. You could of gone anywhere, but why col and heartless Winterhold?"

J'zargo smiled, "Oh, my dear, you flatter me. Yes, I suppose it is odd for a Khajiit to come all the way to the frigid north just to study  _magic_. But J'zargo met you, and that is all that matters to him. It was all worth it."

Melina smiled at his affection, but it didn't answer her question. "That still doesn't explain why you chose  _Winterhold_. I'm not complaining, mind you-"

"Of course, I understand." He said, staring into the fire. "You'd be surprised how difficult it is for Khajiit to study magic. It is not bred into our bones at birth like the Altmer; Khajiits only choose to study Magic if they are lucky to come across it…magic is very uncommon in our home land."

"Why is that?" Melina asked.

"Well…to put it simply, J'zargo's people do not have the best reputation, and it not unfairly given, either. The first time J'zargo went to Winterhold, a city guard very wrongfully accused me of stealing a woman's family amulet not an hour after I had come into the city. J'zargo does not steal, it is beneath him, but not my kin. J'zargo…grew up in a family of the wealthiest gang of thieves Elsweyr had ever seen. Oh, what a proud family we were- and a lucky one."

Melina was amazed by hearing all of this- she had no idea where J'zargo had come from before meeting him. "Your  _entire family_?! All thieves?"

"Oh yes, it is a very admirable profession in Elsweyr. The economy is almost completely dependent on a very secret and underground black market. The best part is, the empire has not even a clue; Khajiits steal from big cities all around Tamriel and return home and can make nearly a thousand septims for selling one petty item laying around some Dark Elf's home. And J'zargo's family, it was the best."

Hearing all of his made the scientist in Melina flabbergasted. "Wow, so the entire province is connected to one system of commerce- that's fascinating!"

"No. It is horrible."

"Horrible? To me it seems something like that would bring the people closer together."

J'zargo laughed, staring blankly into the burning fire with a very deep look on his face. "Oh Melina, how sweet your heart is. If only what you say could be true… but it is not. It is far from it. I pray that one day you never have to see the true colors of Elsweyr, no one should be subjugated to seeing the things Khajiits truly endured."

Melina looked into the fire with him, looking down at the crisp wood that was being lit into charcoal. "What…  _are_  the true colors? If I may ask…"

J'zargo looked up at the top of the flame, watching the embers float away and freeze in the air instantly. He wasn't smiling or frowning, just admiring the fire, leaning his head back almost in pleasure. His eyes finally glanced at Melina, and he took a deep breath. "It is not a pleasant place, to say the very least. It wasn't always that way- there used to be towering tree houses in some of Elsweyr richest jungles. I've seen paintings and heard stories of the first true Khajiit clan that took home in one of our biggest cities: Corinthe, the city I was born. But it is no longer the case. Things did not set well with the rest of Tamriel, and eventually we were forced into a very sad, hard life. And that is nearly all I know about my people's history."

"What happened with the empire? I think I read somewhere that there was a war to claim Elsweyr as part of the empire…" Melina said.

J'zargo shook his head. "There was no war. Though I haven't read anything on the subject, I assume the Imperials finally met with the Khajiit people and were, naturally, thoroughly disgusted. This is not something foreign to you, Melina, the discrimination of Khajiit people. We are not fortunate to have smooth, silk white skin such as you. The first man to see a Khajiit shot him with a bow and arrow, for fear it would raid their caravan and kill their children. We are seen as beasts."

Melina looked down. "Yes, I know. And it is unfair- you are very kind race. I haven't met a Khajiit with a foul bone in their body."

J'zargo chuckled, looking at Melina endearingly. "If only the rest of world were like you, my love. But in their defense, most of their hate against us Khajiit is not unrightfully given. We have stolen from their cities thousands of times, and many of those times a Khajiit is caught and forced to suffer the hands of justice. It is a vicious circle, and to be honest, I don't have a clue where it all started. Perhaps a Khajiit stole an Imperial's sweetroll, or maybe they were just so afraid of our fur that they forced us all into hiding in our dry, dusty shacks in the sand to escape their tyranny. It could have gone either way. But whatever the reason, we are where we are. And because of that, our people have never-  _ever_ \- been on the bright side of things."

"You said your family was famous and wealthy, are they not anymore? You haven't said much about that, or my original question: why did you come to Skyrim?" Melina asked, fascinated by everything she was hearing, but also feeling pain for J'zargo and his people.

"I suppose I do not speak of my family, because there is no longer a family for J'zargo to call his own anymore. I left the family of thieves many years ago, and I have not looked back since. There is not much to tell beyond that; I do not have the tales."

That didn't satisfy Melina nearly enough to let them change the subject. "I promise, I will not think badly of you for anything you have done in the past. The past is the past, the present is where we live our life."

"Oh, thank you my dear. But it is nothing like that. All I can tell you about my family is that they are no longer living in Elsweyr. The last rumor I heard floating around was that the family home in Corinthe was invaded by suspicious Imperial troops, and they've since been divided as prisoners throughout prisons across Tamriel. Our legacy came to an end long ago, but it was never my legacy to begin with. From the moment I learned what magic was, it was all I cared about. When I came of age, I had no interest in learning how to become a thief like my parents. My brothers and sisters used to look down on me for defying their wishes, but I knew magic was what I was meant to be. It was like a calling. I left a note on the day that I left home, I said I was going to become a mage and that I would think of them. And that was it. I don't know if they approved of my choice, but there was nothing they could do to stop me."

"How did you first learn of magic?" Melina asked, her body now warm and toasty at the fire.

"I was fortunate- Corinthe being such a huge city did have an  _extremely_ small group of mages that lived in the city. The count of our city had a court wizard, who was a Khajiit, and very close to my family's home was a Dark Elf woman who learned to do physic readings with very advance mysticism. But beyond that, I have never met another mage in Elsweyr my entire life. All it took was one meeting with the court wizard, Z'Varn, to start me on my secret practice. I was lucky to have started at such a young age."

"How cute! I can picture you as a baby making little embers come out of your palm!" Melina exclaimed. She was a sucker for toddler tales.

J'zargo smiled, "Actually, when I was about 9 years old, I lit my little sister's bed sheets on fire when I was fighting with her. My parents were furious!" he said, chuckling to himself in reminisce.

"You lit something a  _fire_  at 9 years old?!"

"Indeed." J'zargo said, sounding like his normal self again. Melina could tell there was some comfort in him thinking about his family. "For a Khajiit, magic at that young age is practically unheard of. Like I said before, we are very lucky to be taught how to use magic. It is extremely difficult for Khajiit. Maybe not as hard as say, an Orc, but it's definitely harder for us than any normal man or elf."

Melina continued to be amazed by J'zargo all during this conversation. He was better at casting magic at 9 years old than she thought she ever was. And she was Breton- one of the many magically gifted races in Tamriel. "You truly must be a mage at heart. The fact you're a Khajiit I think only makes you stronger."

"Perhaps. But I am the only Khajiit at the college of Winterhold. With the tension rising in the empire, trust of Khajiits has greatly depleted. Ironically, Winterhold was the only place I could go to for them to even consider letting me study. Thankfully Saran is such an accepting man, or I'd probably would have never met you."

"I see, so that's why you came to Skyrim. That's terrible…they wouldn't even take you in the Imperial City? The best mage college in Tamriel is there."

J'zargo laughed out loud. "Haha, oh Melina, J'zargo is good but not that good. I probably could have gotten a demeaning position as a mage apprentice, but I'd rather study magic than shine some egotistical wizard's boots with my tail. My plan was to get a high position there and then get a recommendation to transfer to the Arcane University when Saran signed off on it. Sadly that day never came."

Melina felt sad at those words, because it was because of her he left Saran's offer for him to become Arch-mage for him to come find Melina and take office in Whiterun just to be with her. How could she ever thank him for that?

J'zargo seemed very warm and happy now. The fire had definitely lit up his spirited. The conversation left Melina feeling very happy to have learned so much about him, but she knew they needed to make a plan. And they had to make it fast. If the guards of Falkreath were to come asking about why they were camping out in the wilderness, they would be at a severe loss. J'zargo hopped on his feet, seeming eager finally to hit the road. "I think I like the first part of your idea. For the moment I'd rather we head south to a straight and narrow path, that way if they send an agent in every direction it'll be easier to out-run one. So I say we head to Bravil."

Melina smiled, seeing J'zargo finally back to normal made all of her courage come back to her. "Great- I'd prefer Cyrodiil out of all the provinces anyway. I think they're the most tolerant, don't you think?"

"We won't know until we try. We need supplies, but I'd prefer not to shop anywhere in Skyrim. Too easy. We're at the crossroads right now, my guess is that assassins have split up into several directions wait for us, and are waiting for a sign. But if we shop in Bruma, spend a night and then leave first thing in the morning, we should be in and out without leaving too much of a mark."

Melina nodded. "And if they see us?"

"Well, I still have a staff of an ancient Ayleid king. If we can take him out, I think a Dark Brotherhood assassin won't be much of a problem." J'zargo said, clipping the staff to his back. They were ready to go.

Melina put out the fire with a frost spell and they finally started to head south. Cyrodiil awaited both of them once more, and Bruma wasn't far off at all.


	13. Cold Premonitions

Melina and J'zargo really had no other option but to trek out of Skyrim and into the north ends of Cyrodiil. They had done it before, together, but this time they couldn't take the quick and easy path. It was way too predictable. The only option besides that was the road less traveled by: to climb up and over the biggest mountain in Cyrodiil. While they still planned to get into Bruma that day, J'zargo made it clear that they were likely to get in very late at night and would be lucky to get lodging. But Melina didn't mind, a part of her was actually a bit excited to climb up a mountain.

Unfortunately for them, Cyrodiil's border to Skyrim was practically still like a miniature Skyrim all in its own. The thing Melina loved about Cyrodiil was how the borders to all of the provinces were so alike to whatever it was close to, and then they all meld together as one into the great Imperial City. Sadly, this fun fact also made Melina's feet and ankles ache from the hike up the steep mountain range that transitions between the provinces.

The mountain was extremely steep. Melina had to hold into J'zargo's strong hand for almost half of the climb, one trip and she would be sliding all the way down the mountain in minutes. J'zargo wasn't going to let that happen, his hold on Melina's hand was strong and firm. Still, Melina was always making mental plans in head of what spell she would try casting if she did happen to slip and lost his grip, it ironically got her mind off of the pain in her feet and legs.

J'zargo, on the other hand, looked like he was doing fine. Melina definitely felt like he was the driving force in getting up this treacherous mountain, with every step J'zargo didn't make a single sound and kept looking ahead to the next step. Melina struggled, but J'zargo's courage and determination made her feel incredibly at ease. Aside from the fact it was also freezing cold, it wasn't that bad a hike.

"What's on the other side of this mountain?" Melina asked, trying to distract herself. "We hike down and then what, another mountain?"

"No." J'zargo said, calmly. "I've known about this path. We walked around it last time we went to Cyrodiil, remember when it got extremely cold and you mentioned how you were under clothed?"

Melina thought back to that memory, and remembered it perfectly. She remembered being nervous weather or not J'zargo had feelings for her or not, and as soon as she said she felt "under dressed" she instantly thought he would think it was weird. Thank god they crossed that bridge way back in the Imperial City.

"Haha, yeah…" Melina said, watching her breath freeze in the air. Why didn't she decide to go visit Traven with a nice fur jacket on?

"Don't worry- we're almost to the top. I can see where it ends." J'zargo said, putting on foot in front of the other and clenching Melina's hand like a rock.

Melina didn't dare look up at the top of the mountain. She felt like if she had to lean her head back enough to see, she'd fall backwards and crack her head open. "I'll take your word for it. At least the sun is still up, and the hike down the mountain should be a piece of cake."

"Exactly." J'zargo said, with an energetic tone. "Then from there, Bruma should only be a short walk away. Just think about how good it'll feel under a nice, fur blanket…"

"Fur blanket? You've lived in Skyrim too long. Cyrodiil has beautiful, soft silky comforters that cover your entire body. It's so warm and cozy down there…" Melina said, thinking about that night she spent with J'zargo in the Imperial City and the gorgeous red bed they slept in.

"Ah yes, I remember vividly. In fact, it remember it being so warm, one could sleep under them completely naked in the middle of winter and still feel like they were next to a fireplace."

Melina snickered, "Well, Bruma is still freezing cold recall. I guess we'll have to prove your theory when we get there."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." J'zargo said flirtatiously. Melina couldn't believe they were seriously flirting on the top of a mountain. Only J'zargo. "I think with that incentive, we'll be getting to Bruma a lot faster now."

Melina giggled, her checks were blushing but the cold was making them feel like ice. J'zargo's charm with words was so breathtaking, sometimes he took her by surprise in the most random of places.

Suddenly, Melina began to take a step, but it wasn't a step up. Her foot went firmly on solid, un-slanted ground. She turned to J'zargo, who was now standing next to her. His face was gleaming with energy; the sun was directly ahead of them and casting a shimmering gleam onto his fur and giving him the same glow she fondly remembered. The sun was beginning to set, and J'zargo was standing in the perfect spot where the red clouds and the cold snow blended together with him to form almost a portrait of color. He looked happier, and his fur instantly looked a different shade. Melina forgot the soft brown color J'zargo's hair turned when we was out of the sun, in the warm sun. She hadn't seen that J'zargo in so long.

J'zargo took in a deep breath. He had a wonderful grin on his face, and his eye's reflected the sun even brighter. "We've made it to the top, Melina."

Melina nodded, and turned away to admire the view. The clouds were all faded just enough to see almost all of Cyrodiil- even partly beyond. The earth below looked so deliciously green and moist like a perfectly trimmed rainforest. The contrast between Skyrim and Cyrodiil was so perfectly visible at that moment. When she turned around, Melina saw the grey and white tundra surrounding the biggest mountain in Tamriel: The Throat of the World. But ahead, the to the future and to freedom, there was a paradise of hope cradling the capital of commerce: The Imperial City, highlighted by the White Gold Tower. Melina held hope dear in her heart that she would leave her bittersweet memories and worries behind in that cold wonderland. With all luck, and through the true magic of love, maybe Cyrodiil would be her saving grace. But she could only hope.

J'zargo was still holding Melina's hand, but most gently. Melina leaned her head to the side, and very gently placed her head on J'zargo's shoulder. J'zargo responded by taking Melina close and holding her around her waist. The two stood and admired the view, thinking about all the possibilities. Melina dreamed of having a nice, quiet life with J'zargo somewhere where nobody could judge them. Cyrodiil was the closet place they'd found to happiness such as that.

But J'zargo eventually let go of Melina, and took a quick step forward. "Come, if we linger too long we will just be bait for the Dark Brotherhood, waiting to be caught."

Melina had to forcibly snap herself out of her daydream in order to keep moving. They were still being hunted. Traven still wanted J'zargo's head on a silver platter. In order to find their dream, they needed to first get away from him, and hopefully escape the Dark Brotherhood. Melina nodded, and after getting back into reality she took J'zargo's hand once more and they trekked down the mountain.

After taking the first step, Melina's hopes were realized and things started to get much easier. Every step was incredibly easier than the hike up. Still holding onto J'zargo's hand, it felt like they were able to slide with the snow and get down at almost triple the speed. It even started to be a little fun, like they were being transported without having to take a step.

They got down the mountain in almost a fraction of the time it took to get up. As soon as they hit the bottom and Melina felt the friction of the snow slowing down her feet, that's when it finally hit her that they had made it. They were in Cyrodiil. Melina held in her excited for the moment, but on the inside she was so happy to be back in the province- to be back home. Even though she didn't see it, she knew J'zargo felt the same way about being back. Cyrodiil had great memories for both of them.

From there, the path seemed obvious. They had gotten over the major mountain, and were now standing on top of a series of hills that went down in waves. Melina could see a small glimpse of Bruma in foggy smog. The top of the rooftops looked just like she'd seen before when they walked past it. The snow was slowly but steadily getting thinner, and eventually Melina could feel the actual ground once again. Even though it was snowing, Melina hadn't felt this warm in a very long time.

After getting down the various hills and steeps, they were finally on the base of the mountain, and had successfully arrived in Bruma. Melina was surprised by the way of the city appeared, it looked like a city one would see in Skyrim but at the same time it still felt like Cyrodiil. Seeing Imperial guards keeping watching outside the city wall felt very odd, like it  _should_ all be Stormcloaks. But it just added to the security of the place; Melina felt ten times safer under the watch of the Imperial guard.

The sun was almost completely set by the time they were by the city gates. The greyness made went with the cold to make an atmosphere similar to what she felt in Skyrim, but it still didn't feel like it at all. When she walked with J'zargo into the city and saw the great statue standing proudly- as if greeting them- and seeing all the different varieties of people walking among Nords, it was a very surreal. The fact that a city this close to Skyrim hadn't been infected with the wide spread of Nord independence made her feel extremely hopeful.

"This city reminds me of Windhelm, but without the constant badgering from the idiot Stormcloak guards calling me a mountain lion." J'zargo said cheekily, looking around at the city with Melina and admiring everything there was.

Melina could definitely see as soon as she walked inside how unique it was compared to any city in Skyrim, or Cyrodiil for that matter. It was a true symbol of the mix between the two provinces. The air was cold and thin, the stone and the stairs the city was built around looked like they were built out of thick blocks of ice and glued together by hard iron. But the homes and buildings were made of wood, like what Melina was used to seeing in Whiterun. The people seemed friendlier, every passerby she glanced at seemed like they were content, happy, and motivated. Maybe they weren't, maybe it was all in her head, but she just  _felt_ more at home here. Or at least as closer to home as she could get.

"Let's not dawdle." J'zargo said, once again snapping them out of the mindless zone and moving them forward. They were both lucky to have arrived in Bruma earlier than expected (though Melina didn't doubt J'zargo really did have some extra motivations...). Their top priority for the moment was to find a place to sleep in, without that they may as well just sleep in the snow. Melina had 50 gold in her pocket from when she went to see Traven and that was it. She didn't know how much J'zargo had, but they still needed to buy some weapons before going anywhere into Cyrodiil. There was no telling what the assassins would do.

They walked around the city, occasionally passing by somebody who would sometimes even stop to wish them a good evening. Melina hadn't seen such kindness since the glory days in Cheydinhal. Melina's eyes were glued to the hanging signs outside of the doors, seeing if they were inns or taverns that had beds for the night. Walking down the street, Melina saw all kinds of stores next to each other like a shopping mall. There was an alchemy shop, an armory, and the weapons shop that Melina made a mental note of.

The mall stretched on for a while, until they finally came to the end. J'zargo was still leading them, and Melina noticed his quick-sense eyes snap at the last store at the end: an inn that looked relatively new called "The Sleeping Cub." The sign was very simple, just the name of the place and a carved in image of a bed with a crescent moon above it. To Melina, it looked like it was a brand new business that had just opened up, and a poor one at that. Who would put an inn at the end of a street? From her knowledge, sleepy people want to avoid walking as much as possibly after a long journey to a city.

Nevertheless, J'zargo obviously trusted the place enough to confidently open the front door. Melina still couldn't help feeling a very mixed feeling about the place in general, like the magic in her was telling her it was a bad idea to be there. But she went along with J'zargo, she trusted him enough to trust his judgment as well.

Melina followed J'zargo into the inn. The interior was a standard inn, but it looked more compact than the ones in Skyrim. Instead of an open fire place with lots of benches, the place was almost cramped with only a few tables in the corner and few benches at the bar where the receptionist was standing. It felt like the building just wasn't meant to house an inn, like it was just forced in at the last minute. It didn't set right with Melina at all.

A high elf woman was standing isolated at the counter. There wasn't a single person there. It felt odd to Melina; usually right after sunset people go to taverns and inns to get a pint of Meade before heading home to bed. She was tall and blonde, wearing a sociable green dress. She had blonde hair, and looked like a fully grown adult.

J'zargo nodded at her in greeting, and walked straight up to the counter. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Hello, sir, madam. Come in for a drink?" She said very politely and welcoming.

J'zargo shook his head. "No thank you, we'd like to book a room for the night please. What do you charge?"

The high woman at the counter smiled, "I thought you folks looked unfamiliar. Must be travelers, huh? Well, I run an alright establishment that'll suit you folk's needs just fine. A room will be about 20 gold, if you please. No floor mats, we have soft warm beds here, worth every septim."

Melina was surprised that the woman didn't budge and inch seeing a Breton and a Khajiit sharing a bed. It just reassured her that she truly wasn't in Skyrim anywhere, where people wouldn't often report it to the  _city guard._

J'zargo nodded, "Wonderful. We'll take it." He said, reaching into his traveler's bag and taking out the gold pieces. Melina had no idea J'zargo even had money, she never even asked what was in his bag before.

The hostess smiled, and took J'zargo's gold and put it into her pocket. "Thank you for your business, sir. Where are you folks from? You don't look like you came from Chorrol or Cheydinhal."

J'zargo took a moment to decide on his answer. "Ah, well, we've come on a long journey. We've stopped in Bruma to…take a nice rest. Sleeping in the wild grows very dreary."

"Ah, indeed it does. Very well, I'll show you to my rooms. Follow me up the stairs- and watch your step on the way." She said, reaching her hand out to lead them to the second floor.

The hostess was being nothing but nice to them, and it only worsened Melina's fears. Maybe it was healthy to always be alert to danger, but nothing in the inn felt natural. Her gut was telling her that staying here was a terrible idea, she couldn't help it. What is the hostess was faking it? What if she was just an accomplice?

And then- it hit her. Melina thought back to that night back in Traven's home, the night her and J'zargo escaped from Whiterun. She thought about what she saw in the Dark Brotherhood assassins…and then she remembered. One of the assassins was a high elf, a female. And she had blonde hair just like her. She didn't get a good look at her in the frenzy of escape, but the hostess fit the description. It all started to make sense.

The hostess opened the last door at the end of the hall at the top of the stairs. The room was quaint, much more comfortable looking than Melina had expected. The bed fit two people, and it had a bed side drawer and a night stand on each side. The hostess must of already assumed they were a couple…how else would she have known?

"Here is your room. Please tell me if there is anything I can do to help. Enjoy your stay." She said politely, bowing her head and then turning around and heading back down the stairs. Melina looked at her and tried picturing her in a Dark Brotherhood uniform, but she walked away too quickly.

J'zargo and Melina walked into the room and shut the door. J'zargo stretched, and turned to Melina and took her hands. "Finally, now we've found a place to be alone…"

It took everything Melina had to resist the urge to just fly into bed with J'zargo at that moment, but she had to tell J'zargo what she saw. It was too dangerous. "J'zargo, wait, I don't know if we should stay here."

J'zargo's ears twitched and his eyebrows peered at her questioningly. "Oh? I don't think it's that bad. There's a bed that fits two, and there are no windows. We could just close our eyes and pretend." He said, getting closer to Melina and putting his hands around her waist.

"Wait- I don't think we should stay here because- I think that girl is in the Dark Brotherhood."

J'zargo immediately changed his expression. He kept his arms around Melina, but he instantly changed from romantic to serious in a single second. "The hostess of the inn? How? They could never plan that far ahead, so farfetched."

"I think I recognize her from the group that tied me up at Traven's house. Think about it, why would anybody have an inn at the end of a street? The shop looks it she just opened recently. It would all fit perfectly- one of them knew we were going to Bruma so they decided to ambush us here."

"It seems like a lot of work and effort just based on the prediction we would come this way. They could have just as easily thought we would head around Bruma and flee directly to Morrowind." J'zargo said, in a calmer tone trying to calm Melina down.

"I know, it sounds like they couldn't do it, but what if they  _did_? The Dark Brotherhood has done some unpredictable things in the past… they could of followed us here and used this as a lure to kill us without anybody noticing." Melina said, losing breath from being so nervous that her theory was true.

J'zargo rubbed her back, and tried to calm her down. Melina was breathing to fast it was almost painful. "We will figure this out, don't worry. I see how what you said could be true. So I'm going to cast a protective barrier on the door so you can't get in from the inside. It's a special lock trick I learned from a mage in Solitude who helped watch the dungeons in the palace."

"You're sure that'll keep us safe? They won't be able to dispel it?" Melina said franticly, trying to focus on J'zargo's soft hand stroking her back to relax her.

"Don't worry for a second, my dear. I doubt anybody in the Dark Brotherhood relies on magic for killing. They always struck J'zargo as being more of a bow and dagger sort of group." He said continuing to rub her back, and holding her close so she wouldn't worry. The threat of danger seemed to really be getting to Melina, and she might not even in danger to begin with. J'zargo's comfort was helping incredibly.

Melina began to calm down after several deep breaths. After she could think straight, she took was J'zargo said into consideration. There was just a good a chance that the hostess was an assassin as there was that she wasn't. There wasn't any point worrying about it now. "Alright, I believe you. Why don't we just try to get some sleep then?"

J'zargo waved his hand away from Melina and casted what looked like an alteration spell on the door, covering it on their side with a crystal gleam. J'zargo turned back to Melina with a very romantic expression- It was obvious still that he had no intention of sleeping. "Honestly, my dear, when we have the privilege of sleeping in a room with only one bed, sleeping is the last thing I think we should be doing."

Now that she could concentrate, Melina was easily flung back into flirty-mode thanks to J'zargo's charisma. "Oh, so you wanted to stay up and plan our dramatic escape, did you?"

"Something like that…" J'zargo whispered, leading Melina by her waist over to their cozy warm bed. Melina layed down on the bed first, and J'zargo went on top of her and started to kiss her.

Melina used some magic to dim the candles, and finally in the warm comfort of only J'zargo alone, they enjoyed each other's company without any distractions.

The day stretched on into the night for a long time, Melina had been without J'zargo so close to her for an excruciatingly long time, every moment they had together that night was savored down to every breath they took together.

Afterwards, Melina and J'zargo finally embraced each other and fell asleep together. Melina's head was placed on J'zargo's chest, and she could feel his hand holding her close felt warm and protected. Melina didn't care if they were sleeping in the same building as a cold blooded killer. If J'zargo was there she knew they could handle her together. Against all circumstances, Melina slept better than she had her entire life.

That night, Melina had a very short dream. While resting in the bed with J'zargo, she was thinking about Traven's story he told her of the Khajiit girl he was in love with but was eventually betrayed. She had been thinking about it since he had told her, thinking about that girl Kiara just running off without saying a word to Traven and never coming back.

In her dream, Melina saw a black-haired Khajiit chained up in a prison cell. The cell looked terrible, there was a single small window letting in light at the top of the wall she was chained to, and there was only a single sleep mat and a table with an empty cup. The floors were just dirt. Melina saw her writhing in pain from the tightly cupped iron wrists- she could hardly even move a muscle. Melina wanted to reach out and help her, she seemed to fit the description of the girl Traven had described. Melina tried running in, but she was trapped on the outside of the cell and couldn't get in. The Khajiit seemed to have seen her, but was squirming in anguish so much she couldn't even speak words. Who would do this to a prisoner?

Melina heard a loud BANG, and saw the cup on the table in her cell crash on the floor and break into pieces. The floor was pure sand, how could it have broken so easily? She felt herself distancing from the Khajiit like her fly on the wall was flying away. She tried reaching her hand up, but within minutes she had awoken from her sleep.

"What's going on down there?!" cried out J'zargo. Melina opened her tired eyes, and she could see a silhouette of J'zargo sitting up in bed in the pitch black darkness. It didn't feel like it was morning.

"Huh? What?" Melina asked, sitting up in bed with him.

"I could hear somebody screaming, and then I was woken up by a dish falling on the ground." J'zargo's ears were perked up, and he was about ready to fly out of bed.

"I – Had a dream-"

"Melina, quickly, get up! Somebody is here, we need to move." J'zargo whispered loudly, reaching his arms over to Melina and shaking her shoulder gently.

"What are you talking about, who's here?" Melina said, starting to slowly crawl out of bed.

J'zargo was putting on his robe and shoes as quickly as he could, his words seemed distant to Melina's tired mind but she still understood vaguely. "Hurry, we can't linger. Get dressed, we'll need to get out before sunset anyway."

Melina obeyed what J'zargo was asking. Were the sounds she was hearing in her dreams real? Melina was thought back to what she dreamt, what if somebody came into the inn late at night asking for a room and the hostess killed them?

Once Melina had put on her blue dress and boots, she was ready to go. J'zargo took her hand and removed the alteration spell, and then opened up the door stunning Melina's tired eyes with the bright candles. J'zargo led on forward, and they very hurried down the stairs. Melina was slowly starting to wake up and realize what was going on.

"Where are we going to go from here? We never thought it out." Melina said to J'zargo as they were walking down the stairs.

J'zargo shook his head, "I don't know yet. Head south, figure it out on the ro-"

J'zargo stopped. Melina almost crashed into him, and it took a second to figure out why. Melina peered over J'zargo's head, and looked into the inn lounge below- she couldn't see anybody there."

"Oh…this is not good." J'zargo said. He took the last couple steps down the stairs, and leaned down to the floor. He was dead silent.

And then, Melina finally saw it. She saw her. At moment she realized she couldn't have been more wrong about the Dark Brotherhood. The High Elf hostess was lying behind the counter in a pool of blood- a knife had been stabbed in her chest.


	14. Tight Corners

Blood was leaking from the woman through the cracks on the floor. The scarlet red puddle expanded by the second. J'zargo and Melina had to back up to avoid it getting near their shoes. Melina stared astonished into the frozen eyes of the high elf woman lying dead on the floor. The crushed cup that they had heard fall onto the floor was now covered in the blood.

It was only a moments ago that in the quiet of night, somebody came into this inn and murdered this woman within minutes. Melina was so sure that she was a Dark Brotherhood assassin- but she couldn't have been more wrong. A member of the Dark Brotherhood wouldn't have just sat back and screamed as a knife was being plunged into their chest. But why? Who would come kill this woman who, from what they'd seen, didn't have an evil bone in her body. Was it because they were there?

J'zargo started pacing around the small inn, away from the body. His hand was glued to his forehead and he seemed very nervous. "This isn't good…this is not good at all. They know- they know we're here. They have to." He said in a very ominous tone.

"The Brotherhood? You think so?" Melina said, walking away from the expanding pool of blood.

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think…Maybe we're being fooled."

Melina had to think fast. She knew they would have to leave soon, it wouldn't be long before somebody would either come into the in or the city guard would catch on. Melina watched behind the receptionist counter on the other side and leaned down in the woman's pocket. Inside she found her small satchel of coin and around her belt was a silver polished dagger. It went against Melina had ever been taught, but she knew they needed it more than she did.

J'zargo saw what she did, and merely nodded. That at least made her feel better about grave robbing. J'zargo was still thinking and pacing around the inn, "I don't know what happened here, but we're at risk if we stay. This was either a warning from the Dark Brotherhood or a random act of violence- it doesn't matter. Are you ready to leave?"

"Could we tell the city guard?" Melina asked, "If we tell them the Dark Brotherhood is in town…"

"No, nobody will believe us. The Dark Brotherhood was been absent from Cyrodiil for a few years now. Besides, the more people we talk to the more lives we put at risk of the Dark Brotherhood kidnapping for interrogation."

"But if anybody sees us leave down immediately after this, they'll think we're killers!" Melina cried out.

"That must be their strategy. Label us killers, push us into a corner and then swoop in for the kill. Those bastards…"

Possibilities started to race through Melina's head. If they were able to get out of the city without anybody seeing them, they could get off scot-free without the city guard or the Dark Brotherhood catching on. But if that's what the Dark Brotherhood wanted, to lure them outside and ambush them in the middle of the night, they were just walking into a trap.

"There might be a way to outsmart them with magic. But it won't be easy." J'zargo said seriously.

"What is it?" Melina asked.

J'zargo turned his head to Melina and took his hand away from his face. "Do you know how to use an invisibility spell? It's a high level illusion spell."

Melina shook her head, illusion was definitely not her strong point in any means. The best she could do was light a dark cave- and it took a lot of energy.

J'zargo reached into his satchel and took out a worn out scroll, and handed it to Melina. "Here, this should be enough for one spell. I can cast my own- but you need to be careful. Invisibility isn't anything to take lightly. This scroll will keep you invisible indefinitely, but only if you DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING."

"Don't touch anything? What happens if I do-?"

"It wears off. Illusion magic one of the hardest forms of magic not because it's hard to learn, but because it requires such physical aptitude. You'll have to be light on your feet. You can't bump into anybody or anything- as soon as you do, it will wear off instantly."

"How will I be able to see you?" Melina asked, taking the scroll from him.

"You won't. But I have a plan. We won't even be able to exit the city gates unless a guard opens them, so we'll only have to be visible until we reach a dark area of town where we can re-appear. Do you remember the alleyway between the armory and the alchemic emporium?"

Melina thought back to last night and remembered there was an odd space between the two stops, just enough to squeeze through. "Yes, I remember. I think there was a bit of space behind all the buildings."

"Exactly. But from what can see, that's the only to get back there. So you'll need to make your way there on your own. If you lead, I will follow behind and try and listen closely to your footsteps to see where you are going. If you get lost."

Melina opened up the scroll. Her eyes skimmed over the confusing runes scatters all over the page, but then the letters began to light up and flash in Melina's eyes. Melina's mind was got back like something had invaded it. Once it was over, she opened her eyes to see the scroll was gone. "That's how scrolls work?"

J'zargo nodded, "Do you know how to use an invisibility spell now?"

Melina had visions of exactly how to perform the spell. It was the strangest thing, like she had known about it her entire life but she never remembered learning how. "I…Yes, I do. How strange…"

"Good. Now go invisible, then I'll open the door and go invisible myself. After that, you go out first and I'll follow close behind."

Melina nodded. She trusted J'zargo's judgment. She also didn't want to stay in Bruma for a second longer if a killer of any sort was on the loose. She did exactly as her instincts told her, and reached her hand above her head and conjured the magic all over herself, making her body vanish into thin air. The spell worked- but then Melina forgot how to ever cast the spell again, just as J'zargo said.

J'zargo opened the door to the inn and hid behind it. Melina took a few steps outside and checked to see if the coast was clear, but it was hard to see anything but the streetlights in the pitch black winter. After she could see and hear that nobody was coming, she exited the inn. Behind her she could hear J'zargo casting the spell on himself, so she knew she couldn't stop now.

Luckily the streets were completely desolate. Melina couldn't hear anything but the chilling whistle of the wind and her own faint footsteps. She crept along the pavement as discretely as she could manage without being heard by any unsuspecting person lurking in the dark. She had to be absolutely careful; there was no room for mistakes.

Her eyes were glued on the stop J'zargo and her and agreed on. She put one invisible foot in front of the other, staring straight ahead until she could get to her destination. She didn't dare linger for a second. No gazing off into the Tamriel skies or listening to the wild forest outside the city walls- one slip up and J'zargo could crush into her and they'd both be seen.

The spot they agreed to meet at wasn't that far away from the inn, but to Melina it was the longest walk she'd ever taken. City guards standing around the chapel would be the first to see two people reappear out of nowhere in the middle of the street. But she was getting closer, each step got her closer and she could feel the progress. But she felt so nervous and anxious that something would go wrong that it felt like she wouldn't get there for days.

Eventually though, even though she feel it in every sense, she finally got to the rendezvous point. Once she turned briskly into the narrow alley between the stores Melina took a much needed deep breathe. She felt relief knowing from that nobody would see her. She managed to maneuver around the rocks and barrels stuffed into the space right to the very end where the space J'zargo had mentioned was. She had no room to move her arms, but she was safe. Nobody could see her, so she waited for J'zargo's cue.

She waited for a bit, but didn't hear anything. She assumed J'zargo would be right behind her and she would get a signal from him to cue their next move, but she didn't see or hear a thing.

Then,  _SWOOSH_. All of the hairs on Melina's arms stood up and her skin was flooded with goose bumps and her blood filled with adrenaline from the shock. J'zargo had magically reappeared in front of her- her invisibility had worn off and J'zargo's palm was gently placed on Melina's shoulder. J'zargo had same grand suave face, but Melina almost screamed from shock and her face probably didn't look so pleasant.

"Ack! J'zargo, you scared me." Melina said, catching her breathe still from the adrenaline rush.

"My apologies." He said, "J'zargo just had to make sure we hadn't been ambushed by another invisible person. You can never be too careful."

Melina leaned down and placed her hands on her knees, taking some deep breaths. The illusion magic felt draining and tiresome, even though she had only been using it for not even a few minutes. "So... from here… we just slip casually back into the city?"

"Basically." J'zargo said calmly, turning his head to the light at the end of the alleyway. "Just follow the path behind these houses, look to make sure nobody is looking before getting back into the streets."

Melina nodded. J'zargo went first, but Melina looked behind her to check if the coast really was clear. With the invisibility worn off, there wasn't anything stopping an assassin from ambushing them right now. She couldn't let them get the jump. She checked the rooftops for archers and still there was nothing, but she was still eager to get out of the alley as soon as possible.

They went along the narrow path against the wall like they were spiders glued to it. Melina was stepping over many random rocks and pieces of wood stuffed behind the houses- she was worried if she wasn't careful she'd trip and fall head first into J'zargo and hit the Staff of Flavel hooked to his back.

J'zargo got to the end of the alley first. Without poking his head out, Melina saw his ears perk up and watch as he listened closely for any footsteps or distant murmur. She watched him carefully for a few seconds- but then within the blink of an eye he had swiftly pranced out of the alley like a wild deer. Melina knew she couldn't replicate it nearly as precise.

She used her peripheral vision in the corners of her eye to stare down the city guards patrolling around the chapel. J'zargo was outside on the street, taking a slow walk towards the city gate to avoid causing much of a scene. His solitude walk seemed to make the guards curious, giving Melina a perfect window of time to quickly leap out of the alley and back onto the street like it was nothing. Unfortunately it wasn't nearly as graceful as J'zargo had done before her, as she nearly tripped, but luckily nobody noticed a thing.

Melina saw J'zargo's eyes peer towards her, giving her the cue he knew she had gotten out safely. She followed the same path he had, down the short steps on route to the city gates. J'zargo stopped and now publicly acknowledged that she was there, waiting for her to catch up. When she finally got to him they kept walking like comfortably and casually.

They had done it- they had gotten out of the crime scene in the inn without anybody catching on that they were even there. Melina chuckled on the inside, she thought about the Dark Brotherhood assassin who likely had everything planned out perfectly watching them escape the city and outsmarting them. They couldn't do anything to them now with the guard watching them vigilantly.

Melina was ready to get the hell out of Bruma. With them having successfully dodged the Dark Brotherhood's plans, she felt like they could really get a head start now and escape somewhere like the Imperial City with lots of people and keep a low cover until Traven finally gave up.

Melina saw the guard stationed high above the city gate look down to see the two of them waiting anxiously at the gate. Even though it was the middle of the night, the Imperial man gave a wave to Melina and J'zargo before turning around to signal the gates to open. Melina was bewildered- if anybody wanted to get out of Whiterun that late the Stormcloaks would just laugh and say "Go back to your bedroll." But the guard stationed up there didn't, and soon the gate flew open.

Melina bowed politely to all the guards she passed on their way out. It was the least she could do for their kindness. Nobody had ever shown her, especially with J'zargo, such respect before. The rest of Cyrodiil had to be even better. Melina wanted to jump for joy right there once they were on the road, but the cold too stiff to allow the physics, so she decided against it.

Melina grabbed J'zargo's arm and gave him a tight compassionate hug. "We did it! I'm surprised we were able to pull that off. It's all thanks to your quick thinking."

J'zargo smiled, seeming to enjoy Melina's hug and her compliment. "Oh, I can't take all the credit. It was your excellent lead that got us out of the city without anybody suspecting a thing."

"Don't be silly, that was all your brilliant Khajiit instinct." Melina said, putting her head on J'zargo's shoulder as they walked. He was so warm- just being close to him heated up Melina's body.

J'zargo chuckled, looking down at Melina- his eyes glowing like always. "Well, we have the upper hand for now. We can go anywhere we like. What do you suggest?"

Melina thought about all the possibilities. Cyrodiil was such a large province that whatever route would probably end the same way if they were aiming for the Imperial City. But Melina had remembered Traven saying that they had been banished back to Cheydinhal. She didn't want to put them in any danger from The Dark Brotherhood, but at the same time she wanted to see them so badly it pained her soul to think of continuing on without knowing if they were ok. But she didn't want to seem selfish. "I guess the question is, do we want to go the east route or the west route around?" She said to J'zargo, "The Imperial City isn't too far away. We could head straight for there or take a clever detour to another city."

"Would you like to take another visit to Cheydinhal per-chance? It is on the way."

Melina's heart almost rose from her body and out of her eyes. J'zargo had remembered. In that moment she wanted to cry, thinking about seeing her family again. "Oh- Yes! I- I'd love to stop by Cheydinhal…but I don't want to put them in danger…"

"You do not?" he asked, "J'zargo was under the impression you were angry at them for forcing you into a marriage with a foul man like Traven- right as you were applying to the College no less."

Melina shook her head. She took her arms off of J'zargo and crossed them together to keep warm. "No, I've never held a grudge for them doing that. I…I think my parents regret arranging me with Traven due to the fact I've hardly seen a moment of them since my wedding day. But they had a great situation with the farm until…until I was stupid enough to ruin it by running away."

"I do not think it was a foolish choice. Though J'zargo is not sure of it himself, I always believe that parents only wish for their children to be happy."

"You think so?" Melina asked, looking up at J'zargo's calm face and shivering to the cold.

"When J'zargo left his home in Elsweyr, he left to become a mage. That is exactly what you did, no? And has it ended badly for you- besides being hunted by assassin across Tamriel?"

Melina laughed at his joke, "Hehe, no I don't think it's been that terrible. I did meet you, after all. My only regret is that they left Skyrim feel helpless…"

"You think so?" J'zargo asked, "I'm having a hard time believing that Jarl Balgruuf would let Traven banish their primary source of crops without any just cause. Or, they could have left on their own accord. The only way to know is ask them."

Melina nodded. For whatever reason, when J'zargo said something it always made her perfect sense to her. His head and heart were always in the right place, and he knew exactly what to say. "You're right. Alright then, Cheydinhal it is! I wonder if the farm is-"

Right before she could finish her sentence, J'zargo snapped. He pushed Melina out of way and onto the floor, the last thing she saw was him bursting around and casting a spell. Melina crashed on the ground, taken by surprise. She looked up, and J'zargo was using a telekinesis spell on a sharp throwing dagger that was floating in mid-air by his command. J'zargo just saved her life.

Melina jumped back onto her feel, scanning the area. Somebody was out to get them. Melina huddled close behind J'zargo to cover his back, her hands at the ready to shoot and burn anything that came near them.

J'zargo fired a large fireball in the direction the dagger had flown, and he shouted. "COME OUT! YOUR ATTEMPT HAS FAILED!"

Melina was immediately put into battle-ready mode. She didn't know by who, but they had just been targeted by a rogue in the distance. Melina had her own ice shard ready in her hand if she saw anything fly in her direction. She couldn't believe that J'zargo had heard that dagger before it hit her in the first place- it was miraculous.

J'zargo let loose another fire ball. Melina couldn't see it, but it was fiercer and more deadly than the one before it. But then, taking both of them surprise, they heard a noise coming in from above on the hill they were next to- somebody was summersaulting in the air. J'zargo heard it immediately, turning his whole body to the flying person until they landed on their feet in front of Melina, making J'zargo leap to stand in front of her.

The person was wearing a suit of light armor colored red and black. Melina recognized it instantly the moment he landed feet first on the ground and it registered in her mind. It was a member of The Dark Brotherhood. Melina recognized him instantly by his face- he was of the same triad of members that jumped her at Traven's house. He was a Bosmer- a wood elf. His short height and long pointy ears gave it away instantly. His face was scared with a long cut across his left cheek, and his hair was musty blonde that stretched down to his neck. Melina remembered fighting him on the balcony of Dragonsreach as they were trying to escape the city.

J'zargo's hands were filled with flames, and he had the same look on his face that he had at Jarl Balgruuf when he caught him and Melina the night he found out about them. It was a face of anger and hate- it looked like J'zargo couldn't hit him with a spell he would run up and scratch the elf's eyes out with his claws.

The elf had a sickening smile smeared across his dirty face. Daggers were strapped to his belt, but he wasn't holding a single one. Instead he just stood with his feet flat on the ground, laughing. He was laughing so hard that his head wasn't almost on the ground. Then, he flung his head back up and grinned like a crocodile, "Well, aren't you two fun to chase. And then when I think I have you jumped, here you are blocking my daggers with magic. Bravo."

"For an assassin you really seem to suck." Melina taunted, her hands filled with ice. "It took you a trek across almost an entire province for you to finally get up the courage to kill us, and you couldn't even do it to our face. What a coward."

"Whoa, Whoa, let's not get so violet right off the bat. You don't even know my name." He snickered, putting his hands up like arrogant and smug.

"We don't care." J'zargo said.

"-It's Danarius. What a pleasure to meet you."

Melina wasn't going to let him do anything to her or J'zargo. Now that they were faced with the Dark Brotherhood, it was her chance to end it. This was do or die. "Come one step closer and I'll incinerate your arm off and throw it in the bushes."

The assassin laughed, "I'd be happy to head behind the bushes- but only if it's with you while you're bent over and covered in oil."

"SHUT UP!" J'zargo screamed and fired a fireball at the man's feet at near max power.

The elf jumped at the fireball but then started laughing again. "Angry kitty! How charming! I suppose you must be something special if you can block a sharp dagger targeting you from behind."

Melina took a step forward, so she could be right next to J'zargo at the front lines. "If you think you're going to kill us, you're sadly mistaken. In fact, WE'LL kill YOU, and then you can't get word to the other assassins where we are. How does that sound?"

"HAHAHA! You have no idea what you're dealing with here, princess. Not only do the other assassins know where you are, but you kill me, you'll just be killed twice as fast as you were last time. There's truly way around us- the Dark Brotherhood ALWAYS completes a contract."

"He's lying." J'zargo said calmly. "I can see it in his eyes. The other members have no idea where we are, they're just assuming that his fool is going to kill us. And then when he doesn't report back, we'll be long gone."

"HA! The kitty is smart too. You must have everything figured out in your head, don't you? I guess I should just surrender now…" Danarius said mockingly, reaching both of his arms in the air.

Melina knew exactly what he was going to do. He held his arms up high, and then just as she predicted, he reached in his front sleeve and pulled out two hidden daggers and threw them right at them. But Melina was smarter, and both she and J'zargo blocked the Daggers seconds before they ever hit them.

"You'll have to be less obvious than that." J'zargo said. "I had truly hoped the  _Dark Brotherhood_ would have more inspiring tactics than hidden daggers."

The assassin didn't respond and swiftly jumped off the ground and plunged towards Melina with his palm outward. Melina didn't have time to react to his swiftness, and neither hid J'zargo. Melina was tackled to the ground, and she felt the man's black glove wrapped around her throat. Then, he pulled out a knife.

Melina stared into the sick twisted eyes of the assassin. All she could see was his sick twisted grin smeared across his face and the knife that was now pitched at her throat. She heard J'zargo react immediately, his feet shuffled on the ground and she felt him grabbing the assassin's suit to pull him off.

"You'll stop now if you want your precious girl to live!" Danarius said, his foul breath leaking out of his mouth onto Melina's face.

"YOU'LL GET OFF OF HER NOW, OR YOU'LL REGET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" J'zargo screamed. Melina couldn't see him, but he sounded furious and angry.

Melina's heart was pounding out of control. The man was slowly inching the knife closer to her neck, she could feel the sharp edge against her skin. If she moved her head around too much, she could be cut and bleeding in seconds.

Danarius leaned his head into Melina's neck, and whispered in her ear. "When you're dead, I'll take your pretty body into the woods and we'll have lots of fun…you should be excited…"

Melina felt a push on Danarius' back, and Danarius flinched and looked behind him- it was J'zargo with his foot slammed on his back. Danarius took the knife away from Melina's knife and pointed it at him, "What do you think you're doing, kitty?"

"Get your filthy, disgusting hands off of my Melina you piece of shit." J'zargo growled. In his hands, Melina could see the long wooden weapon of death- The Staff of Flavel.

Danarius laughed. His head was turned to J'zargo and his blonde hair getting into Melina's face. "Oh, kitty has a staff! Does kitty want me to throw it so he can chase it? Does kitty think I have some cat nip in my back pocket?"

"You have three seconds to do as I ask."

Melina had never seen J'zargo use the Staff of Flavel. The weapon was nothing to be messed with. When hit by it, the victim is inflicted with a permanent and powerful paralysis spell. One hit and the rest of your life is spent in suffering and anguish until somebody comes and puts you out of your misery.

"I'll get to you in a first, cat. First I need to kill this pretty little-"

Danarius went quiet, his eyes winced in pain. Melina heard a short stab, and when he turned her head, she saw J'zargo had stuck the sharp edges of the staff into his back. The look on J'zargo's face was pure bravery and courage. Danarius looked like he couldn't muster a single word.

J'zargo leaned down to Danarius. With one hand clinging to the staff, he used his other hand and grabbed Danarius's hair, lifting his shocked head up. "You should have listened."

J'zargo let go of his head, and put both hands on the staff. A charge of lightning flashed almost at the speed of light, and Danarius writhed in pain for a few seconds, before his entire body went completely stiff. His painful moans faded away has Melina heard all the bones in his body freeze up like the sound of a crinkling rocking chair.

Danarius was kicked off by J'zargo's foot, and Melina was free. Melina stood up and started to recover from the shock of what just transpired. J'zargo lent his hand out to help her, but she immediately ran into his arms and embraced him.

J'zargo placed his hand on Melina's head, and dropped the staff on the ground. Melina looked up, and she saw tears rolling down his furry face. "That was so terrifying… I thought- I was going to lose you…"

Melina put her hand J'zargo's cheek, wiping away his tear. She put his hand into his, and looked bravely into his eyes. "I'm not going to go down that easily. Not with you by my side, at least."

J'zargo turned away from her, "That Dark Brotherhood BASTARD!" he screamed, unleashing a kick straight into Danarius's head.

"It's over, we're safe. Just let him sit there and rot." Melina said, taking J'zargo's hand and getting him away from Danarius's frozen body.

"You're right. We're safe. I just can't help thinking that… if I had only acted faster I could have spared you all that pain…" he sniffed, squeezing Melina's palm tightly in his.

Melina smiled, "You acted with such bravery and courage- You did everything you could, and I got off without a scratch." She showed J'zargo her neck, which she didn't feel any pain in. "See? Safe and sound, thanks to you."

J'zargo grabbed Melina and forced her into his arms. His tears beginning to fade away and Melina could hear his cracked voice going back normal. "Just promise never to scare J'zargo like that again. Next time an assassin tackles you to the ground, kick him in the balls."

Melina laughed, burying her head into J'zargo's chest. They were in the calm after the storm, though their fears were put on edge they had escaped evil without any casualty. Melina leaned her head up to her lover and smiled at him, gazing into his warm eyes against the cold weather. Her face lit up and she gave him a peck on the lips. "Haha, I promise."


	15. Reunion

The frightening encounter with the bloody thirsty assassin, Danarius, left a damaging scar on Melina's pride. Everything was starting to feel real- Traven seriously would want to see Melina and J'zargo dead just because of his own troubled past lingering over him like an apparition. But like all wounds, Melina knew hers would heal. With the courage found in love, every risky step taken into Cyrodiil was made easier by J'zargo presence. Though she knew things were bound to only get worse, it didn't bother her as much when she felt like they could actually win.

But doubts still lingered in the back of her mind. Questions were still left unanswered and worries were constantly groping the back of her throat. She had to go see her family near Cheydinhal- it was an absolute must for her own sake. She knew, however, that going to her old family farm was like leaving a trail of candy for the Dark Brotherhood to follow. After the surprise attack by Danarius, it was obvious the Brotherhood hadn't given up on them just yet and was still high on their tail. She was practically leaving her parents as bait for the assassins to bite into to lure them in, but if she didn't go see them and have at least one last conversation before her possible deal, she would regret it forever. Melina had many questions for them- especially her father.

Melina felt like if her father hadn't have arranged the marriage with Traven in the first place, none of this would of happened. She would have been able to freely study at the college for as long as she wanted, she could have fallen in love with J'zargo and let him become arch-mage without her holding him back. She was always quick to blame herself for J'zargo being dragged into such a terrible circumstance, but in the end if anybody was to blame it was her father for starting all of this. So she had to talk to him.

Since they left Bruma, the couple had been on the road to Cheydinhal for 2 days. They could have gotten there in only one, but J'zargo advised against traveling on the main roads to avoid being sited. So they had to stay hidden in the thick forests. On the bright side, they no longer had to freeze at night and could now sleep warmly on the warm grass every night. Their feet could move a lot faster without the pull and tug of the icy snow.

As they get closer to Melina's family farm, she started to think about what she wanted to say to her parents when she saw them-  _if_ she saw them. She laid awake for hours, staring at the starry sky rehearsing in her head what she wanted to say to them. Though a lot of it was based off of what they had to report happened between them and Traven after she ran away. But were they truly kicked out? Why would Traven kick out the city's primary source of food? It didn't make any sense for him to sacrifice the city's harvests because of  _her_ mistakes. She hadn't seen her parents for almost a year- there could be a number of things she doesn't know about.

Melina gazed up at the constellations of Nirn. Her sign, the apprentice, was placed perfectly in the gaps between the leaves. Melina always believed in the old beliefs that the stars would guide her wherever they go, and the Apprentice would be like her guardian angel amidst the turmoil and chaos. Seeing him there in the sky like a cut out of a text book only affirmed her beliefs. It was the first night in a long while she was able to fall asleep to the beautiful sounds of Cyrodiil, and see the skies of Tamriel in full detail.

The next morning, after being able to easily fall asleep, Melina awoke in the high morning with J'zargo ready to finish the walk to Cheydinhal. They weren't far at all from the farm, only about a 20 or so minute walk. She recognized the woods well- as a child they would be her place of adventure and escape. There was a path that was faintly cut out in the woods very close by that led straight into Cheydinhal.

J'zargo strapped his staff to him and gathered all his supplies in his travel satchel. His bag was filled with miscellaneous potions, ingredients, and some fruits and vegetables for keeping good fatigue. Melina only needed to grab her dagger and coin purse and they were ready to leave.

"We won't have to do much walking today, most likely." Melina said to J'zargo as they went west to the forest path.

J'zargo nodded. He was walking closely to Melina with his head held up high and confident as usual. "Indeed. It will be nice to go give our aching feet a rest for once. J'zargo tires of walking for almost a week straight."

"Me too. It'll be nice to have one day without walking from dawn and dusk." Melina said, her feet feeling great after the warm night sleep.

J'zargo turned his head to her, "So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Melina responded, though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Are you excited to see your family again after all these years?"

Melina knew the answer to the question. From the bottom of her heart she was extremely excited to see her parents again. She wanted to reach out and hug them. But her mind was forcing her nerves to shake with each step they took. She was frightened of what would transpire after she talked to her parents. She was horribly afraid of what she might learn that will only make her mind more nervous. Without knowing exactly what to say, Melina just nodded and kept her head down.

J'zargo seemed to catch on immediately. Melina felt his hand slide into hers and his fingers cling to her palm. Without words she understood that he was there to back her up during the visit- and that drastically calmed her nerves. But even with J'zargo there, she knew there were some things he couldn't help with. What if her parents didn't approve of him whatsoever? What if they were leading the Dark Brotherhood right to their doorstep?

But J'zargo didn't let his hand go. He kept his hold strong, and Melina could feel his positive energy flowing to her. J'zargo smiled, "The only thing that should be on your mind is how good it will feel to see them again. If you poison your mind by worrying about the future, you'll only end up setting yourself up for disappointment."

J'zargo was right. In this instance she had to listen to her heart and forget about the negatives. She had to let go of her fears not only for her sake, but for everybody else's. She had to stay strong and look confident, or else her parents would become even more on edge than they already are.

The farm started to appear beyond the bustle of green leaves- Melina swallowed her fears as soon as she saw it. She knew her parents had to be there; some broken patches in the wood had been repaired and crops had just been planted along the edge of the little house. If anything, it pleased Melina to know that at least somebody hadn't given up the farm. It wasn't in the best shape she remembered, but it was a start. She could tell that somebody was giving it the tender loving care it desperately needed.

They walked up to the front door. The sun was shining off the rooftops and reflecting the same gorgeous contour she remembered growing up. This was it, the moment she had been anxious of her an entire year. She turned to J'zargo one more time before letting go of his warm hand, and she knocked on the door twice.

They waited for a moment; there was no answer. Melina kept her head down respectfully, and knocked one more time. Inside the house she heard footsteps coming to the door that sounded like poor shuffling of the feet. Then, very slowly, the door creaked open by a frail hand.

A woman stood at the door, wrapped in a thin shawl, she whispered, "Who is-"

"Mother?" Melina asked, raising her head up.

The woman's eyes started to fill with tears, and her mouth fell open. Instantly she raced forward and wrapped her arms around Melina, touching her hair and sobbing loudly. Melina buried her head in her mother. She was so happy to feel her mother's touch again that she almost started to shed tears herself.

"Oh, my baby…my baby girl. You've come home…" Her mother sobbed, touching Melina's face with tears rolling down her cheek.

Melina felt tears in her eyes. She didn't think seeing her mother again would have such an impact on her. "I missed you so much, mother…"

"Oh my dear, come inside please- please." She gestured to them both, panning her eyes up to see J'zargo standing quietly behind Melina. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Maria- Melina's mother. Did you escort my daughter here?"

J'zargo shook Maria's hand, and bowed his head. "No ma'am, Melina and I have traveled here together. I am J'zargo, the pleasure is mine."

"Ah, I see- I see. Well, please come inside. I can make you both some tea, you must be exhausted." She said, the dears trying from her face quickly being replaced with smiles.

Melina saw the inside of the farmhouse. It was a great improvement from what she saw the last time she visited. There was new furniture and seating, the fireplace had been replaced and all the broken pieces in the floorboard had been patched over. She didn't see her father anywhere, but she figured he was probably in the backyard.

J'zargo took a seat next to Melina at the small table with only 3 chairs. Melina's mother took the kettle from the dying fire and poured each of them a cup of tea, and then sat down with them. She looked full of energy, which made Melina feel at ease. "Here you go, the tea is a bit old but it should be alright."

Melina took a sip- and it was disgusting. But she couldn't say that to her mother. "Thank you mother, it's delicious." She said, after seeing J'zargo take a sip and make the same shocked and bitter face she did.

"You're welcome. Now, what are you two doing here, Melina?" Maria asked, wrapper her shall around her and crossing her arms.

"I could ask you the same question." Melina replied. "I heard that you two were banished after I left."

"Banished? Oh dear, I wouldn't go that far-"

Before she could finish, the back door of the house flung open. Melina's head snapped to it immediately. Melina's father came through the door in his standard work clothes he always wore to go into the field. He wiped his boots off on the floor, his head was peering down and shuffling to get into the house. Eventually he noticed Melina, and he just stood there in shock.

"Look who's come to visit, dear?" Melina's mother said to break the ice.

"Hello father." Melina said politely. Her father took a few steps into the light to see if it was really her. She was going to stand up and greet him, but her father was never the type to greet with a warm hug.

"By the nine divines… _Melina?!_ " He whispered, coming closer to Melina. "It is you…Melina! By the gods it really is you!"

Melina's mother clapped her hands together with the brightest smile smeared across her face. This reunion obviously meant a lot to her. "Oh, the family is finally together again. It's been far too long."

Melina wanted to extend the reunion, but she just didn't have the time. And she had questions that had to be answered, no matter how much she wanted to have a giant family hug. "Mother, what were you saying about not being banished?"

"Hmm- oh yes, your father and I weren't banished at all. We were planning on coming back to Cheydinhal and picking things up here since it's been so long since the eruption on Red Mountain, we figured the land is safe to harvest on."

"And is it?" Melina asked.

Her father scoffed, "Hardly. The soil sure as hell isn't the same, that's for sure."

"Oh, Duncan please-" Melina's mother said cheerfully to her husband.

"No, Maria, Melina came to see how we're doing and we're going to tell her. Don't sugar-coat it, tell her about what Jarl Balgruuf did- tell her about how that bastard kicked us off our own land. She deserves to hear it." Melina's father said irritably. Melina could tell that he was very stressed.

Melina was confused; she was getting two separate stories at once. She wanted to hear the truth. "I don't understand- Jarl Balgruuf? Why would he kick you off? Danica Pure-Springs told me Traven kicked you out the day after I left…"

"Yes, Traven did inform us we had to leave. But it was still the Jarl's call." Melina's mother said. "I don't recall it being that horrible, after all we still have this farm here holding up strong. We'll be selling the year's crops to Cheydinhal next year, and then we'll be right back in business."

Melina didn't know what story was true, but all she knew was Traven obviously either lied to her or lied to her parents. "At least you two are doing fine. That's all that matters to me."

Maria nodded, taking her daughter's hand. "Now, what about you dear? How have you been doing? It's so wonderful of Traven to allow you to travel all the day down here to visit us."

Melina interjected, "He doesn't know that I'm here. I ran away."

" _AGAIN?"_ Melina's father said with a large tone. "Goodness girl what's keeping you from staying in one place for so long?"

J'zargo coughed, he had been sitting quietly next to the Melina the entire time being very respectful. "If I may, sir, perhaps you don't' know the whole story. Traven has become a total monster. And he has not been treating your daughter fairly."

Melina's father looked at J'zargo strangely, and a knot boiled in her stomach. "And who are you?"

Maria spoke up immediately, "This is J'zargo, dear. He's been traveling with Melina."

"I see." Duncan said plainly. Melina knew her father had no issue at all with Khajiits, but she always knew her father wasn't an idiot. She could tell he knew what was going on right in that moment. "Well, why don't we hear it from you two, then? What have we missed?"

Melina gave in and told her parents everything. She told them about how she met J'zargo at the College of Winterhold and how they eventually fell in love. She told them about everything that happened between her and Traven, and how when J'zargo came to Whiterun to be close to Melina, Traven went insane and hired a ban of assassins to kill him. She explained everything leading up to the moment they sat down in their farm. Her parents stayed silent during the entire explanation, and Melina was a nervous wreck telling them everything with fear that they wouldn't understand. J'zargo stayed quiet during most of the story, letting Melina do most of the talking in a way that would appeal to her parents.

Her story went on into the day, and when she was finished it was almost dark outside. There was a few seconds of awkward pause. Her father especially had the most vacant face she had even seen, with no emotion whatsoever. Her mother was sitting with her hand on her mouth, nodding and keeping her eyes closed. Melina leaned back in her chair and stayed silent until they had time to absorb everything they were just told.

Melina's father was first to speak. "I see. So there it is."

Melina started to tear up, "I'm so sorry…I didn't want things to affect you. I know you were kicked out of Whiterun because of me running away. It just couldn't stand being married to Traven- I needed to go and find myself. I didn't want things to end this this way-"

"Melina, darling, you have nothing to apologize for." Her mother said, taking her hand once more and rubbing her knee to stop her tears. "You had no idea that Traven would react the way that he did. We don't blame you for a thing."

Melina's father interrupted, "No, I disagree. Why did you even want to go to your flimsy college, anyway? What good does magic do you being married to a nobleman?"

"That isn't he point, father." Melina said, putting her foot down. "I never wanted to be married to him in the first place. It was a terrible arrangement to start. I'd been planning to apply to the college for  _months,_ father- and you knew that."

"You and Traven were a perfect match!" He yelled, "You married him for the good of your family- to keep the peace and trade between us and the city strong. You didn't need to study magic- I had better plans for you than a _court mage's_ life."

J'zargo put his hand on the table. Melina knew that insulting magic had struck a nerve in him. "With all due respect sir, the only one who knows what is best for oneself is  _themselves_. Perhaps if you had  _listened_ to your daughter you might have learned a thing or two about what she wanted."

"You- You don't even talk!" Duncan screamed, pointing his finger at J'zargo in anger, "It's because of  _you_ that my daughter is in danger of being MURDERED!"

Melina's mother stood up and put Duncan's arm down to try and calm him down. He was furious, almost in a pure fit of rage.

Melina stormed up out of her chair. She wasn't going to run away and submit anymore. "Don't you DARE force blame on J'zargo! He didn't ask me to go to Winterhold, he didn't force Traven to send ASSASSINS to kill him! Did it ever go across your mind that maybe  _Traven_ \- the perfect man you set me up this- is the one who wants me dead?"

Duncan had no response for her. His face was bloodshot red and his eyebrows were curved ferociously. He snapped out of his wife's grip and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him.

Melina's mother sulked back into her seat, and put her hand on forehead and sighed. "That didn't go well at all."

"I can't believe him! Is his pride so enormous that he can't admit that he can't ever admit that he was in the wrong?"

J'zargo touched Melina's shoulder, "Perhaps you should go have a word with him."

"Why bother? What good will it do? If having people sent to kill me isn't enough for him to see reason there isn't anything I can do."

Maria looked at her daughter with earnest eyes, "I should come around after you talk to him, dear. Please go have a word with him."

Melina looked at J'zargo, and then back to her mother. They were looking back at her with sincere hopeful eyes, Melina couldn't say no. Even though she sure that it wouldn't result in anything, she bowed her head and down and went outside- for their sake.

Melina opened the old wooden farm door. It was pitch black out now, and the sky was once again filled with beautiful gleaming stars. Her constellation was peering down through the trees, and she was able to see the backyard farm that she used to play in when she was a child. It had hardly changed a bit.

Duncan was standing a distance away from the door, right under the stars. He was looking calmly at the stars, much to Melina's surprise. The twin moons were casting a beautiful blue moonlight across the ground, almost like the surface of the ocean. Her father was standing peacefully, his hands in his pockets, just gazing at the sky.

Melina walked up to him, staying silent. The moon seemed to take over, and her anger was almost completely vanquished by the beautiful sky. "Father?"

He turned his head to her, he was smiling. "Isn't it beautiful? The best thing about Cyrodiil is being able to see the beautiful skies so clearly."

Melina nodded, as she completely agreed. She hadn't heard anybody else think that same about the stars- it was the first thing she reflected on when she left Skyrim. The mood seemed to have completely shifted from the climactic argument in the farmhouse- Melina was bewildered.

Her father turned back to the sky, and closed his eyes. "Do you love him?"

"No, father. I was never in love with Traven from the moment I met him-"

"Not Traven, your traveling companion. J'zargo. Do you love him?"

Melina looked up at the skies, the twin moons reminded her dearly of how she felt about J'zargo. Masser and Secunda overlooked each other, protected each other. "I love him with all my heart."

"I understand. And I am sorry."

The words ringed in Melina's ears. She wasn't expecting an apology of any sort from her father. She had no idea what to say, her father truly felt remorseful for what he did. He accepted her and J'zargo. "You…really feel sorry?"

"I was a fool, Melina. I don't know what it is about the skies of Tamriel…but they bring out the best in me. It shows me what I've done wrong. I often come to them for guidance, and today they've showed me how selfish I've been. I could tell from the moment Traven came bursting into our farm that night that I had made a terrible mistake. I didn't want to look past my judgment; I was so quick to just blame you for leaving. But that was wrong of me. Parents should always be by their children's side, and I wasn't. I guess my head just wasn't where it should be."

"And what about J'zargo? Do you…not like him?"

"If he takes care of my little girl, then he has my approval. If you think he's a match for you, then so do I." He said, turning to Melina and nodding. Melina couldn't express in words how wonder it made her feel having her father finally come around and understand what he did. From the day she first met Traven she felt like he was always against her, and now he was really back on her side.

"Thank you, father." She said, leaning into her father and giving him a loving hug.

"Will you stay the night? Tomorrow we can go into town and you can look at the new shops in business since we've left."

Melina shook her head sadly. "I would love to, more than anything in the world…but we can't stay. We need to keep going south, we've been followed ever since we left Whiterun. I didn't want tell you guys, but they could come to the house…"

"Let them come. If they even step one foot on our property I'll show them what happens when you mess with somebody's daughter. I'd like to see them even try."

Melina smiled, her father's confident was indefinitely reassuring. They walked back to the farm house with her father's hand over her shoulder. They had had a great conversation, and Melina felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulder now that the anxiety about her parents had been put to rest.

When they got back in the farmhouse, J'zargo and Melina's mother were both smiling having a great conversation. Melina didn't know about what, but her mother's face lit up when she saw them coming into the house hand and hand.

Her mother turned to them and smiled, "Did you two have a nice talk?"

"I think so." Duncan replied. "You should see the stars out there, Maria- they're incredible."

Melina broke off from her father and went to stand by J'zargo. "We should be going soon. We'll want to get on the road under the darkness."

"Oh, but can't you stay for just a little bit longer?" Her mother responded from her seat.

J'zargo shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The longer we stay, but more we put you at risk. I am sure Melina does not want that."

"Oh, I see…" She replied, and then she hopped out of her chair. "Oh, come give me a hug both of you."

Melina smiled, and her and J'zargo were taken into her mother's arms and hugged warmly. Melina was so happy J'zargo was so welcomed by them. She could see in J'zargo's face that he was happy to have the closest thing in a long time.

Melina's father walked up to J'zargo and looked him in the eye. They stood at roughly the same height. J'zargo wasn't threatened, he just looked back with the same glance. Melina thought for a second her father was going to say something nasty, but she was wrong. He very sternly held out his hand, and said to J'zargo "Good luck to you, son."

J'zargo took his hand, and the two shook friendly. The two smiled at each other, and Melina's heart was warmed. J'zargo nodded his head and replied, "Thank you sir. I hope to see you again one day."

"You will."


	16. The South Swamp

Saying farewell to her family was incredibly hard. When Melina's eyes wept over the last hug her parents gave her before departing, she remembered all the obstacles ahead of her. She couldn't snuggle up with her family in her old childhood farm with the Dark Brotherhood on her trail. As much as she wanted to stay close to them, she was only putting them in danger by lingering around the farm like dead bodies for scavengers to prey.

It made her feel contented knowing that her family could at least care for themselves. And, most in importantly, defend against any attacks. There was no way Melina could handle something happening to her parents because of her mistakes. Knowing that she put their lives in danger was daunting enough. But her father said he would keep his battle axe close at hand every night, and wear a sword clipped to his belt every time he left the house. As for her mother, Melina left the dagger she took from the dead hostess back in Bruma. Her mother needed it ten times more than she did.

After they had left the house on the uplifting and positive note, the journey started once again before it even got a chance to breathe. That night, Melina and J'zargo walked a fair 40 or so minute walk outside of the city and made camp in a secluded area of the forest. The benefit of Cyrodiil was that almost half of it was drenched in a thick green woodland. In Skyrim it was easy to follow footprints in the snow, but in the forest everything was buried in a thick blanket of soil, fallen branches, and animal tracks. Following somebody this far down would require an immense amount of skill- skill the Dark Brotherhood of Skyrim was all unfamiliar with.

They set up their campsite as they always did, gathering sticks (together, just to be safe) to light a fire with magic, and then laying out small bedrolls J'zargo kept in his satchel. That night, J'zargo set the bedrolls close together so they could lay under the sky and fall asleep to the whistle in the wind in each other's arms. Melina curled up next to J'zargo and laid her restful head on J'zargo's shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her close- the cuddling pose they had grown very accustom to over the cold nights in the Skyrim tundra.

J'zargo turned to Melina, his hand stroking her shoulder. "I had a wonderful time at your parent's. J'zargo was very wrong about them; they are very kind people."

Melina turned her eyes away from the gorgeous sky and into J'zargo's gleaming cat eyes. "Thank you. It means the world to me knowing that both of you get along so well. I can't tell you how surprised I was seeing my father give you a handshake. He really has changed."

"I was pleasantly surprised myself as well. I suppose the fear of losing a daughter to assassins really is the perfect wake up call for some parents." He smirked

Melina smiled awkwardly. She was nervous when she talked to J'zargo about family; all she could picture was J'zargo's family kidnapped and forced into prisons all around Tamriel, separated from each other. It must be a terrible life. She was amazed J'zargo had stayed so strong all the years apart from them. "I could see it didn't take long for them to condone us being together- especially my mother. The look she gave you… I've never seen my mother smile so brightly."

J'zargo leaned his head into Melina's. Melina could feel his warm fur brushing against the top of her head, creating a frizz. "It warms J'zargo's heart to have found another place within yours."

Melina's face turned red. Soon J'zargo leaned his over and kissed Melina tenderly on her lips. Both of them closed their eyes and fell into each other, and soon they fell asleep.

The precious moments spent together drove both of them to keep going strong. The next morning, they woke up just after the sun rose and departed immediately. Another morning, another day spent walking all day. But Melina didn't mind, especially after experiencing such an amorous night.

J'zargo was running the course planning for the most part. He suggested the city of Leyawiin as a good hideout, as it's past a very deep and foggy swamp and it lays quietly in-between the two provinces Black Marsh and Elsweyr. With all that coverage, they could escape any which way they desired and remain perfectly hidden if the need arose. Melina fancied the idea, and was very eager to get to a place where they could lay low until the Dark Brotherhood finally just gave up and returned to Whiterun empty handed.

They trekked in the forest for several days. The entire time Melina spent in joy talking to J'zargo and getting to know him. They talked about everything that came into their heads, from the random animal tracks to the elegant birds sitting on top of the towering branches above. Melina loved the Cyrodiil west wood, every breath she took into her lungs reminded her childhood running around the woods carefree.

However, the forest was slowly but steadily turning into a musty swamp. Melina didn't remember it being so gloomy and opaque—she figured it was probably due pollution of the air by the eruption on Red Mountain. Melina didn't think the ash could float this far down into Cyrodiil. Though it still felt like a forest, the ambiance was a darker, rainier tone. Melina thought, ' _this must be what Black Marsh feels like'_

As they were passing through the rainforest, Melina and J'zargo were forced to come to a quick and sudden stop. The hairs on Melina's arm stood up when she heard cries echoing in the distant—almost like war cries. Melina turned to J'zargo, who was listening with his ears that could hear the smallest decimal. Melina was petrified with the fear that the Dark Brotherhood had found them. But why would they give themselves away so easily?

"It is probably just forest hunters. These woods run ramped with boars and mountain lions." J'zargo said, his ears perked above his head. "Let's just keep walking—"

The scream bellowed again, this time it was louder. Melina paced around looking for anything around them that looked suspicious, but it was impossible to see with all the tall bushes. Then, this time sounding even closer, they hear it again—and it didn't stop.

The scream was getting louder, and Melina could feel it getting closer. J'zargo came closer to Melina and both of them lighted their hands with magic, ready to incinerate anybody who came within a few centimeters of them. Melina drew her handy ice spell, and listened as the war cry echoed louder with every passing second.

As the shrieking scream got closer and closer to them, Melina began to realize that it wasn't a war cry or any sort of aggressive shout—it was a yelp. The closer it got to them, the more Melina could make out the sounds of fear and panic. It was coming in on her left; J'zargo spun rapidly to face the direction it was coming from. Looking straight ahead, Melina was filled with adrenaline when she saw the silhouette of a person running straight towards them.

"What in the world-?" J'zargo said, his hands were being let down while his eyebrows rose in confusion.

Melina didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then as the person came closer she immediately caught on- there were two people running. They were two scaly Argonians, and one of them was bolting away from the Argonian behind him who was holding a giant war hammer, twice their size. Melina was utterly confused.

Melina held up her icy coated hands and yelled, "STOP!"

Melina could see the Argonian's eyes widen as he was forced to come to a complete stop. His screaming had turned into huffing and puffing deep in his lungs, and he snapped his head back to see the other Argonian chasing at him with a giant hammer. Then, Melina turned her head back, and she was stunned to see that the hammer wielding Argonian with a face bright red and full of anger—was a woman.

"Oh dear," J'zargo said, "Looks like trouble from Black Marsh."

The Argonian woman came dashing with her war hammer at hand bellowing angry words, "You think you can win by running away like a coward to your  _ACCOMPLICES_?! You made a horrible mistake trying to sneak around in  _my_ forest, you little rat-"

Melina let her hand down, "Accomplices-?"

The Argonian man collapsed on his knees, panting and wheezing helplessly. Melina looked down on him, and instantly stormed backward in fear. In the midst of the chaos, she saw the black coated armor covering the Argonian man's body and his dark hood that was resting behind his spikey hair. There was a big grey skull inked into the shadowy suit—the Dark Brotherhood's insignia.

The Argonian woman in the white and brown dress continued to scream, "Alright which one of you filthy blood killers is first, huh?! Step right up, I bet the captain of the guard will pay big to see your heads on a wooden steak!"

Melina was almost flabbergasted by the vibrant and infuriated energy coming out this Argonian woman who looked like she was a helpless old lady who lived alone in her city house. Her fine city dress was covered in green moss from all the running, and her fists were clenched tightly around the giant steel hammer was holding ready to plummet into their skulls.

J'zargo caught onto the other Argonian's uniform, and his hands went ablaze in fire. "You! You're one of them—you've been following us!"

The woman started to ease her hammer down, "What-?"

Melina kicked the helpless assassin onto the ground, and put her foot on his chest much like J'zargo had done to Danarius. She held an ice spike in her hand, ready to plunge into his heart. "You're with the Brotherhood aren't you? Speak now or I plunge this shard of ice in your heart so it freezes before it can even bleed out!"

The Argonian woman inspected Melina and J'zargo back and forth, her face turning from anger to surprise. "You mean he's not with you?"

J'zargo shook his head and stood over the assassin with Melina, his hands covered in flames. "The Dark Brotherhood has been following us for weeks. Looks like this one just decided to walk right into our hands."

"So you ARE with The Dark Brotherhood! You scoundrel—both of you get off of him, this one is mine."

The enraged woman practically pushed Melina and J'zargo off of him. The Assassin looked like he had no energy left in his body—when Melina got off of him he just continued to lay there and pant. Melina watched in amazement as the woman lifted her battle axe and smashed the solid steel block in the side of the Argonian's chest. He writhed in pain for only a few seconds before he blacked out entirely, and the woman let loose one more swing before he finally took no more breaths.

Melina and J'zargo just stared in amazement of how fast one of the three assassins chasing them just died right before their eyes. J'zargo's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head along with his jaw. Melina's head swarmed with all questions on what just happened- who was this woman? Where did she come from and  _why the hell_  did she just chase a Dark Brotherhood assassin across the forest with a hammer?

The woman lifted the battle axe and hung it forcefully behind her back. The sight of a woman in a fine, white silk dress carrying a war hammer on her back was a sight Melina thought she would never see in her life time. The woman inhaled and exhaled, and snapped back into a calm and friendly smile. She extended her hand politely and said, "Right then. It's a pleasure to meet you two. My name is Zar-Sheen."

J'zargo and Melina both shook her hand. J'zargo stumbled for words; Melina could tell he was taken aback just like she was. "Ehmm—yes, I am J'zargo, and my companion here is Melina." He said bluntly and courteous.

"Pleasure to meet you." Melina said to Zar-Sheen. The Argonian's hand shake was strong like a warrior, it gripped Melina's hand so assertive and robust that if she went any tighter she would break her hand.

Zar-Sheen smiled, she was now instantly friendly like she had just met them for the first time. It wasn't like she had just been holding a steel hammer at them a few minutes ago. "You two don't look like you're from here. Those dark colored heavy clothes look like they came from up north in  _Skyrim_ , nowhere from around these parts."

J'zargo's ear twitched at the mention of the province. "…Correct, we are from Skyrim. How did you know…?"

"Oh, we'll exchange backstories later." Zar-Sheen interjected, "Right now I can't leave you two scrambling around these dangerous woods like a couple of baby pigs on a clear conscience. Do you two need a place to stay for the night? I'd assume with an assassin on your trail you weren't planning on spending the night down in Leyawiin…"

' _What in the world?'_ Melina thought to herself, ' _How does this woman know so much about our situation? Is she allied with the Brotherhood—? No, if she was then how could she have just killed one of her own members… or was it just a decoy?'_

With Melina staying silent, she turned her eyes worryingly to J'zargo who usually was able to think faster than she was. He had crossed his arms and was looking Zar-Sheen straight in the eye like the brave soul he was. "Oh no, we cannot take up space at your home. We could not impose such a burden."

Melina was relieved at J'zargo's answer, but Zar-Sheen didn't seem very jarred. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment but I never said you could stay for  _free_ \- Hahaha. I run an Inn not too far south from here. It's only 5 gold a night—winter discount."

Melina remembered the last time they decided to stay at an Inn. Since the events in Bruma, Inns just seemed like an open opportunity for an assassin to drop in quiet and unexpected. Though Zar-Sheen  _did_ prove she could handle herself against them… what if she was one?

"Thank you for the offer," Melina replied, "But Leyawiin isn't very far away from here, and I think we'll be able to lay low there for a while."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." She exclaimed, waving her arms and shaking her head from side to side. "You'd think the Dark Brotherhood wouldn't expect you fleeing to those big cities since there are so many guards- but that exactly where they  _want_ you to go—it's the first place they'll look!"

J'zargo took Melina's shoulder protectively and they started to walk away from her. "Thank you, but we'll be fine. Farewell."

"Wait!" Zar-Sheen shouted.

Both of them turned back, and the Argonian quickly shuffled over to them. Her face looked nervous as she started to lean in to Melina and J'zargo and whispered softly, "Look, I don't like saying this in such an open place, but I can help you. I run a secret refugee safe house."

J'zargo's eyebrows twisted skeptically, "A… refugee-"

"Shh! Please, keep your voice down." Zar- Sheen scolded in a low, demanding tone. "It's still an inn in the middle of the forest, but I run a safe house for anybody escaping to Cyrodiil undercover. Things aren't well in the other provinces, with Elsweyr and Valenwood under the control of the dominion and Black Marsh having to stand on its own, some people just want to be back under the protection of the Empire once again. But sometimes they just need to lay low until things calm down on the home front—that's why I offer them a chance at peace."

"You hold criminals as well?" J'zargo asked curtly, "That could get you into some serious trouble with the law."

Zar-Sheen looked J'zargo's comment had struck a nerve somewhere. "I don't house anybody who doesn't deserve it. And I don't let anybody in who can't pay." She said adamantly, challenging J'zargo's judgmental stare.

Melina knew she had to break the ice before things got ugly. "I guess if you truly mean what you say, then we will trust you."

"Hold on a moment-"J'zargo exclaimed.

Zar-Sheen interrupted. "Wonderful. Now if you two will follow me, it's not a long walk back to the inn. Those assassins have good stealth and speed in the city, but they don't have a clue in these woods. Wasn't a very long chance."

So Melina and J'zargo went with Zar-Sheen back through the forest to where her inn was settled, much to J'zargo's discomfort. Melina could tell he was feeling very uneasy with the whole thing, but the way Zar-Sheen was talking made Melina honestly believe what she said was true. And even if was all a ruse, it's not like they didn't get out of one before.

Zar-Sheen led the way quickly to the location. The way she maneuvered around each and every rock, bush, and root showed how well she understood the forest's texture and body. This wasn't a woman who just came off of the streets—she knew her way through this place.

Eventually they arrived at the small cottage in the middle of the woods. Upon first glance, Melina couldn't believe that where they were was actually an  _inn_ ; the extreme clutter of bushes and trees surrounding it didn't look at all welcoming, inviting, or even cozy. The sign hanging by the door was faded from the rain, and the wood holding the building up looked like it was built by an amateur. Melina didn't know what to make of the place, it was the appropriate size for an inn but the location made it look incredibly out of place—it wasn't even next to a main road.

"Welcome to the South Swamp Inn." Zar-Sheen commented as she walked up the two steps and opened the door. Standing at the door entrance, she held her hand out invitingly for them to come inside.

Melina entered first, since J'zargo didn't seem at all content with the place. The inside looked surprisingly more inviting than the outside. Several handles were lit to light up the room, there was a check in counter in the corner next to the stairs but rest were tables in chairs various vegetables and meat placed on the white plates. It was eye pleasing; Melina didn't feel as uneasy as she did when she viewed the inn from outside.

J'zargo followed after her, and appeared to have the same reaction. His face seemed to light up by the warmth of the fire cooking in the other corner, and he even took off his hood to show respect. They looked at each other, and while J'zargo still looked at Melina with a nervous eye, she could tell he was starting to believe the hostess was telling the truth.

Zar-Sheen closed the door, and led them both to a table close to the cabinet of wine. She beckoned the two of them to sit down at the table together that had the most food on it. There were three plates filled with what looked like fresh carrots, radishes and rice. Zar-Sheen took a bottle of wine from the cabinet of wine and placed it on their table, "Now, what can I start cooking for you two? I've got a bit of everything: Beef, Boar, Venison, Rapid, Fish… it's up to you."

"Oh no, please." Melina said politely, holding her hand up to refuse. We haven't enough money for any extravagant cooked meats."

Zar-Sheen shook her head quickly, "Nonsense. You are both guests at my inn, and guests at my inn get a complimentary meal every day. I won't take no for an answer."

J'zargo, to Melina's surprise, smiled at the gracious hostess and answered her, "I would much enjoy some seared Slaughterfish, if you don't mind ma'am."

"Not at all. Would you like it cooked Elsweyr style, dear?" Zar-Sheen winked back, a grin across her face. J'zargo quickly agreed to her offer. "And you, Melina?"

"The beef sounds delicious, thank you." She answered. She was humble to accept, but cooked steak sounded delicious to her stomach.

Zar-Sheen nodded and quickly went to her cooking, looking very content in cooking them food. Melina was starting to admire Zar-Sheen for all her talents. She had just saved them from an assassin, traveled back through the forest without any difficulty and was now cooking them meat that looked like it was all caught that very same day. Whoever this woman was, wherever she came from, it was truly a blessing.

The Argonian was quick to break the silence that began to emerge her cooking, she placed the meets on the stove and then turned back to the two of them. "So, now that we're all settled, I would like to hear where you two have come from if you're safe to tell me. There has to be some reason an assassin came all the way from Skyrim to try and murder you."

Melina hinted at J'zargo to answer the question, but he remained silent. Melina took a breath and told her—might as well after giving them such warm hospitality. "I guess…. the easiest way to put it… We're on the run from somebody who things J'zargo is 'kidnapping' me. So the coward hired assassins and we were force to flee the city."

"Ohh that can't be the whole story. Go on dearie, details- details."

"Uhh-um, uh…" Melina tumbled around her words, caught off guard by Zar-Sheen adamancy.  
 _'I guess she wants the whole truth…_ ' She thought to herself, and exhaling in to calm herself down. It was a risk telling a stranger the entire story, but she couldn't get away from it now.

Melina put her hands on the table and started to explain. "I was married. An unhappy marriage, one I never wanted to go into. I met J'zargo when I left for a few months to study at the College of Winterhold—it's a really northern city, it's freezing cold and covered in-"

"I'm from Skyrim, dear." Zar-Sheen interrupted as she knelt down on one knee and tended to the meat cooking on the fire.

"O-Oh." Melina stumbled. She paused for a moment but Zar-Sheen seemed to be waiting on her to finish. "Anyway, J'zargo and I are… together now. We have been for a very long time. It's just my …  _husband_  will stop at anything to keep us apart. I don't even know why he likes me so much… but it's driven us out here. That's the story."

Zar-Sheen didn't respond, she simply continued to tend to the stove until she looked satisfied with its results. The two sat in silence watching Zar-Sheen fling the meat onto a plate and quickly fling it onto the table right in front of them, with perfect accuracy. Melina's beef looked delicious, it had a gorgeous char and juice that soaked onto the plate and melted into her side of carrots. J'zargo looked very satisfied with his; Melina hadn't seen Elsweyr style slaughterfish before, it looked a lot like the normal preparation but it was cooked more on both sides, and when J'zargo cut into it the inside looked very rare. It must have been extremely hard to cook.

Zar-Sheen took a plate of cooked rabbit and sat with them at the table, carelessly flying her dress every which way to get herself seated in the chair comfortably. Once she sat down, she finally replied to Melina's story. "I see. So you're out on the run because of people's selfish racism, I assume."

Melina thought back to Traven's story of his ex-lover Kiara, the one who ran away with his precious family heirloom and never spoke to him again. "More or less." She replied.

"I know the feeling all too well." Zar-Sheen muttered, stabbing her knife into her plate with a strong grip that made Melina flinch. "Tell me, have either of you ever heard of the famous play, 'The Lusty Argonian Maid'?"

Melina and J'zargo both almost choked on their food at the off comment they just heard. Melina had to cough up her bite of carrot and chew it again. What kind of question was that to bring up at a dinner table?

"Well, I'll take it from the gasping of your lungs that you have." Zar-Sheen said calmly, looking and focusing on her meal. "Well, whether or not you've read the book or not, let's just say I have experience in dealing with the type of people that discriminate based on race. And you aren't the first couple to come on my doorstep because of that kind of cruelty." She said bitterly with a hurt sting in her voice.

"Do tell." J'zargo said politely, divulging happily into his fish.

"As I said, I originate from Skyrim. I was born in Solitude; my mother was a servant working in a nobleman's home at the time. She basically  _was_  a Lusty Argonian Maid."

' _By the nine divines, I do NOT like where this is going._ ' Melina thought to herself silently, still trying to respect Zar-Sheen.

"-Well, not the  _real_  one. That play has been around for hundreds of years. But it was the nobleman's favorite- my  _father's_ favorite." Zar-Sheen paused to take a bite of her food and then continued, "They were madly in love, this much I'm positive of. I remember growing up I would see my parents exchanging passing kisses in-between the master's meals. It was an odd thing to grow up to, that's for sure. But they were happy, even though for the most part they kept it a secret. Until they were caught."

"What happened?" Melina asked.

"Oh, be damned if I remember. All I remember is that night, when all of the angry townsfolk banged on our door with torches and pitchforks. I was only a toddler then, but I can remember my mother picking me up and wrapping me in a thin blanket and running- running for what seemed like hours to me. It was like my life changed right then—as my mother ran through the snow it was like she was running us into a brand new world."

J'zargo finished his food, and was listening intensely to Zar-Sheen's story. "So you were force to leave your home just because of people's ignorance… what a cruel world we live in."

"I don't blame the world." Zar-Sheen stated, "I mostly just blame the province. Skyrim is a terrible place. My mother hiked all the way to Windhelm, where I had to work on the docks with her almost my entire life. Later in life, she told me my father had died the night of the raid by an angry neighbor."

"Does your mother live here in the inn with you?" Melina asked cheerfully.

"She died." Zar-Sheen replied. Melina instantly felt like an idiot for even asking. "We were saving up money to move to somewhere warmer, like Morrowind, but my mother got sick. I had to spend all of our money on a doctor, who cheated us out of all of our saving and left my mother to freeze."

Melina almost started to cry at tragic story. She imagined if that was her mother, freezing to death in the docks of Windhelm with no help for her. How could somebody be so cruel to a helpless woman?

Zar-Sheen bursted into a chuckle, and put her hands on her full stomach. "Oh come now, it doesn't all end in tragedy. I joined the Fighter's Guild here in Cyrodiil, traveled all over Tamriel protecting people and fighting injustice, just like my mother would have wanted. Now that I'm too old to Travel, I've started up this inn as a refuge. I have no regrets. Why worry about things you can't control?" She took a sip from her wine glass and smiled. Melina smiled back at her, and the three of them toasted upon Zar-Sheen's request.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal." J'zargo said kindly, bowing his head to Zar-Sheen as he said it.

Zar-Sheen nodded back at him swiftly. She took all of their plates and walked over to the window by the door and peeled open the curtain, staring out into the forest. "It's getting very late… I wonder where that feisty little girl ran off too…"

"A little girl?" Melina asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin and stretching her arms out after a delicious, fulfilling meal.

Zar-Sheen walked away from the window to put away the dishes, shrugging her shoulders. "The other guest of mine staying here. Well, she's more of a permanent guest I suppose. I just hope she hasn't gone wandering into trouble. She was only supposed to go hunting for an hour…"

Soon after Zar-Sheen finished talking, Melina heard footsteps coming up to the door, almost on cue. Zar-Sheen pilled the dirty dishes on a counter and flung her arms in the air, "Ah, of course she arrives as soon as I mention she's gone. What a coincidence."

The door to the South Swamp opened and the sound of rain flooded Melina's ears. A Khajiit woman entered the inn. She was wearing a brown hunting uniform with a short cape to match. Her fur was deep black, and from the bow and arrow she was holding to the ring pierced on her ear she was drenched in rain water. "I apologize for being so late. All the animals have retreated to be away from the rain—no game tonight."

"Oh, don't worry about that dear." Zar-Sheen said to the Khajiit while putting away all the dishes after dumping them in a pail of water. "I'll let you all get aquatinted, pardon me to the washroom." Zar-Sheen, hastily exiting through a door below the stairs.

J'zargo reached his hand to greet the fellow Khajiit. Melina could tell he was pleased to see somebody of his own kind for the first time in so long. "J'zargo, hailed from the sands of Corinthe."

"Pleasure." The woman replied, shaking J'zargo's hand kindly. "And you?" She asked to Melina.

"Oh, I'm Melina." She answered, reaching her hand out to shake her hand.

"My name is Kiara. I apologize the rain has fouled my stench, I will retire to my room to change my clothes in due time."

Melina went aback for a second. She didn't believe she heard what she thought she heard. "I-I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Kiara. I hail from the muddy sands of Balmora… do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, releasing Melina's hand and standing up straight and respectful.

' _No, it couldn't be her… was it_ the  _Kiara?_  ´ Melina thought to herself, her mind almost gone completely blank. Was it the same Kiara that was in love with Traven all those years ago? Her description matched the Khajiit she was looking at perfectly—the black fur, her ear piercing, it was a perfect match. But how?

"Melina, are you alright?" J'zargo asked Melina, placing his hand on Melina's shoulder while she was standing dazed.

"Khajiit did not think it smelled  _that_ terribly…" Kiara stated, smelling her under arms and the wet soggy fur on her arms.

Melina tried her best to snap out of it, "Oh, no, that's not it at all. I'm sorry it's just... I heard the name Kiara before, and you match her description perfectly—"

"Oh, wonderful, so you're undercover guardsmen. So how much money am I going for in the wanted posters now, hmm?" The Khajiit rebutted, putting her hands on her hips and scoffing. "Last time I checked I was worth almost 5,000 septims-"

Melina interrupted her speech before she got the wrong idea, "Kiara- have you ever been to Skyrim before? Specifically- Windhelm?"

Kiara looked at Melina cautiously. She had a defensive look in her eye that made even J'zargo uneasy. She glared at Melina and replied, "Yes… Yes I have."

"Do you… do you know a Nord noblemen by the name of  _Traven_?" Melina asked, taking a few steps back for fear of retaliation.

Kiara bowed her head, putting her hands behind her back and letting out an exhausted sigh. She threw her old wooden bow and arrows on the floor next to the door. "Yes, and I imagine that you do as well."


	17. A Family Ring

There was a long and awkward pause. Kiara looked at Melina with her curious cat eyes. Her face was a mix of shock and confusion. When their eyes met, Melina could feel an odd connection between them like. It was like they had been down the same road. Melina couldn't find the words to speak, "I…I…"

"Traven? How do you know him?" Zar-Sheen said urgently.

"I knew you worked for somebody." Kiara said, letting down her shoulders and putting her hands in the air. "Go ahead, take me back to Skyrim. You finally caught me."

"Why does  _everybody_ think we're mercenaries?" J'zargo sighed, "For the love of Talos, we're a Khajiit mage and a blonde woman in a blue dress."

Melina looked at Kiara and shook her head. "I'm not here to catch you. But I am here because of Traven."

Zar-Sheen let out a startling gasp, "No…your husband…it can't be—"

"Husband?" Kiara croaked.

"Yes, Traven is my…  _husband."_

"Traven…married?"

J'zargo seemed completely out of the loop. He came closer to Melina and took her arm, likely due to his protective nature, "Melina, do you know this Khajiit? What is going on?"

Kiara shook her head and flailed her hands, "No, you're lying to me. I will not be tricked into confessing-"

Melina let out her hand, "Please, Kiara, I only want-"

"Don't touch me!" She hissed

Zar-Sheen threw her hands up in the air and stepped between the two, "Alright, I don't know what's going on, but I think we all need to just sit down. Kiara, behave yourself, these are our guests."

"Zar-Sheen how do you know they're not-"

"Trust me. Have I ever been wrong about these things?" She said, furiously pointing at a vacant table.

"Fine."

Everybody took a seat, Melina and J'zargo on one side facing Kiara and Zar-Sheen. Melina was astonished she ran into  _her-_  the one who became the rage inside Traven on which he vented onto her and J'zargo. She was unsure if Kiara was a friend or foe at this point, but for now it didn't matter.

"Wonderful." Zar-Sheen said. "Now we're all sitting down, let's discuss this rationally, shall we?"

"Wait." Kiara interrupted, "I need proof."

Zar-Sheen scoffed, "Honestly-"

"No, it's alright." Melina said, bowing her head. The way things were playing out, she didn't want to get on her Kiara's bad side. "What do you need to know to believe me?"

Kiara paused, looking intently in Melina's eyes. It was like she was analyzing her. "Your face…."

"Excuse me?" J'zargo piped defensively.

"Your face… you have no anger. No prejudice. Your skin is fair from the Skyrim weather… yet you are not like the others. You are kind. You walk with Khajiit and welcome us with open arms. All this I see in your face…"

"Impressive." J'zargo exclaimed.

Melina just smiled, not knowing how to respond. She kept direct eye contact with Kiara, not looking away for a moment.

"Why do you come to the South Swamp? Did you intend to find me?"

Zar-Sheen shook her head, and Kiara's eyes quickly switched to her direction. "Not in in the least. I found them in the woods, they were being trailed by an assassin. A  _Dark Brotherhood_  assassin."

"The Dark Brotherhood? They still live?" Kiara asked with a hint of worry.

"Poorly." J'zargo scoffed

Zar-Sheen got up from the table, "You know I don't let anybody into my inn unless they deserve it. And these two deserve it." She made her way over to the kettle and worked at the flame, "Now let me fetch you something to eat."

Melina was relieved things hadn't escalated out of hand. Kiara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "As Traven's wife I know you must not think too kindly of me. I know you must love him, but if you allow me to explain-"

J'zargo let out a chuckle. All eyes on the table turned to him as he continued to laugh, "Melina does not love Traven. He is a foul, wretched Nord who only thinks of himself."

Kiara put her hands to her face, "Oh god, what have I done…"

Melina let her hand out to Kiara, she felt sympathy for her. "Please, don't be sorry. I want to hear your side of the story."

Kiara looked up, and Melina greeted her with a smile. Kiara looked to Melina and asked, "Will you tell me what you know first?"

Melina nodded. "I was told, from Traven, that he fell in love with a Khajiit he met while he was studying in Windhelm. But in the end, it was just a lie. The last time he spoke with her, she swiped his family ring from right under his nose and escaped into the night, never to be seen again."

Kiara eye contact with broken. She appeared to be looking down in shame. "Why are you not with him? And why are you traveling with Khajiit?"

J'zargo crossed his arms. "Forbidden love"

Kiara nodded, "I see. And Traven is…?"

"Hiring assassins to kill me." He replied.

Melina took J'zargo's hand and looked down at their hands joined together. "We have come a long way. The Dark Brotherhood as chased us all the way down here to Cyrodiil, all because Traven can't stand to have a Khajiit in the way of his happiness."

"I think I understand. I am very sorry for this burden. It is…all my fault." Kiara said. She looked as if she might begin to cry, but her resilience seemed to be in the way.

"What really happened between you two?" Melina asked.

"Oh, I think your version sums it up pretty well." Kiara said sadly, "But you are incorrect on one thing—Khajiit loved Traven with  _all_ her heart. I've never loved anyone the same since."

"Then what happened to make him so angry?"

"I broke his heart. I was a fool. I wasn't honest with him, and in the end, I couldn't salvage what we had without Traven going down with me. I sacrificed our love to keep the balance."

J'zargo leaned back in his chair, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're being awfully…vague."

Zar-Sheen piped up from across the room. She was stewing away at the fireplace. "Go on, Kiara. You can trust them."

Kiara let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. Khajiit will stop beating around the bush. You see, I'm wanted all over Tamriel. Not just in Skyrim or Cyrodiil. I have at least a 1,000 septim bounty in every province."

"Goodness…" Melina said.

"So, as you can imagine, as soon as Khajiit is recognized in one place, she must flee. It is the way of life. I cannot stay in one place for long… well, except the South Swamp."

"I found Kiara a few years ago fighting off a mountain lion in the woods." Zar-Sheen interjected. "I've been running this place for 10 years and not a single guardsman has caught on. So as long as you're here, you're safe."

"And that's why I haven't left." Kiara said.

"I can't imagine what it's like being on the run for  _years_." Melina said, "It's only been a few weeks and I feel like I'm going to collapse."

J'zargo put her arm around Melina, "Very well, J'zargo will be here to pick you back up."

Kiara smiled at them. Melina didn't sense any hostility in her anymore, which made her relieved. "Being rogue is not a life I wished to impose on Traven. He had his entire life ahead of him—an aspiring man like him could not live my life. It couldn't impose that on him. I imagine he's becoming Thane of Windhelm by now?"

"Whiterun." Melina replied.

"Whiterun? So he ended up returning to his family…like he always wanted to. Oh, Traven…"

Melina felt same for J'zargo. She felt guilt every day for having this great burden forced upon him, but she knew they wouldn't last a second without him. And without him by her side, she certainly would collapse.

"So, what about the ring? Traven's family ring." J'zargo asked.

"Oh, you mean this…?" Kiara said, taking her hand out from under the table and showing the dazzling ruby ring. She looked at it longingly, "This ring…I haven't taken it off since I last saw him. I had to take it from him…to save him."

"What do you mean?" Melina asked, looking at the ring and picturing it wrapped around Traven's chubby fingers.

"The night I left Windhelm was not planned. In fact, that very night, Khajiit was planning on telling Traven everything. But the Divines did not will it so, because I was chased out of town by an angry mob banging at the door to our secret rendezvous. In order to ensure Traven wouldn't be responsible for my wrongdoings, I stole the ring from him and never told him why. That way, the town could never hold him responsible for Khajiit's crimes."

"And by stealing the ring, you left him heart broken in the process…"

Kiara nodded. "It was the only way. If I had only told him sooner, things might have been different. But there not enough time."

"I can only imagine the pain in your heart, my friend. Should I ever be forced to desert my Melina, I too would have my soul torn to pieces." J'zargo said, tightening his hold on Melina.

Melina was speechless. She felt immense sympathy for Kiara. If only Traven had known the truth, everything would have been different. She might have never married him, and then she and J'zargo could have been in love without any fears.

J'zargo sat back up in his chair. "You have not had it easy, my friend. It seems the cruelty of the world has caught up to all of us."

"Don't trouble yourself, dear." Zar-Sheen said, coming up behind Kiara with a plate of grilled pork. "That life is behind you. Give it a few more years perhaps, and you can start a new life, crime free."

"You are kind." Kiara said, giving Zar-Sheen a warm hug. "But sadly, I don't see that in the cards for me. I'm afraid, with the mistakes I've made, I will always be on the run. Perhaps, in my next life, the divines will bless me to be reborn as a servant of Mara, to aid wondering lovers like our guests tonight. That is the life Khajiit wants."

Zar-Sheen had brought both Melina and J'zargo's dinner plates back to their table so they could all eat together. She took a seat next to Kiara and gave her a sincere pat on the back. "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

"Why did you start crime in the first place, if I may ask?" Melina asked with hesitation.

J'zargo spoke, "It is in our nature. We're scavengers. Some of us don't, but many of us do. Personally, I never saw the thrill of it."

"Neither I." Kiara replied. "But like most of our kind, I was forced into it. In this world, it is sometimes the only way for our kind to survive. I have no skill in crafts or magic, so when I left my home in Morrowind, the life of crime is all I had."

"Nonsense, you're the best hunter I've ever met." Zar-Sheen said. "You could even make it as a mercenary if you wanted."

Kiara giggled, "That is just in my blood. I'm afraid there are no rewards for natural born abilities."

"Oh, Kiara. You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Zar-Sheen replied, patting Kiara on the head affectionately.

Melina could tell Kiara meant a lot to Zar-Sheen. They acted almost like mother and child. This had been the first time they'd come to a place where they didn't feel afraid of being discovered. Melina felt this was a place of serenity. Everyone in the room seemed to identify with each other in some way. It was a feeling Melina didn't want to forget.

Once everyone finished their meal, Kiara took everybody's dishes to the wash barrel without even being asked. Melina could feel sincere hospitality in the air. She listened to the pitter patter of the rain outside, and leaned her head onto J'zargo's shoulder. The cozy atmosphere made the romance even more special. Melina closed her eyes and listened to the rain, the dishes, and J'zargo's breath—and it was like she was finally getting a chance to breathe.

"Right, well I see where this is going." Zar-Sheen remarked, "How about we get you that room now?"


	18. Hunting

Melina didn't think a night spent sleeping in an inn in the middle of Black Marsh would lead to such a nice morning, but she was pleasantly surprised. When she opened her eyes, the sun was gleaming through the window onto the wooden floor at the end of the bed. J'zargo was lying shirtless next to her; Melina had spent the night sleeping comfortably on his chest. The sun glowed on his fur at just the right angle—the way Melina had always loved. It was hard to believe that after all of the months they've been together, this is only the second time they've spent the night in a cozy bed. Melina daydreamed about their first night spent in the Tiber Septim and how great it was to feel the sensation of love. Perhaps it was J'zargo's glow that made the morning so special.

The smell of hot breakfast was filling the room and Melina felt enticed to go downstairs. Zar-Sheen's cooking was better than anything she'd ever had back home in Whiterun. She gave J'zargo, who was still resting peacefully, a kiss on the cheek and leaped out of bed to get dressed. Melina felt very good this morning, as it was the first morning in a long time she didn't wake up with stress and anxiety. The South Swamp felt very cozy and secure, and after seeing Zar-Sheen take care of that assassin yesterday, she had no worries.

Once dressed, Melina tiptoed quietly along the squeaky wooden floor to let J'zargo have a restful sleep. She quietly opened the door to their room and closed it behind her, being sure to move quickly and quietly. Being a Khajiit, Melina new J'zargo was a very light sleeper.

Melina walked down the wooden stairs. Each step created an unsettling creek, which Melina expected, being in a small hut built with wood.

Before she had even reached the bottom of the steps, Melina heard Zar-Sheen voice calling from across the room. "Morning, breakfast is on its way. Go ahead and take a seat at the bar."

Zar-Sheen was at her usual spot by the fireplace, leaning down and working at a steaming pan with a wooden spoon. Melina looked around the room, noticing she was the only one awake. She figured at least Kiara would be awake before her, but apparently that wasn't the case this morning. The place looked much cleaner than it did last night, like Zar-Sheen had given the place a thorough cleaning.

Even though she wasn't looking, Melina smiled and said "Good morning. The place looks great. Did you clean the whole room?"

"Course I did." Zar-Sheen replied, her head still buried in the fireplace. "Business has been slow so I didn't see a need in cleaning. But we have guests now, and if you ask me the place was filthy. Just wish I had time to clean your room."

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Melina said, taking a seat at the bar table as Zar-Sheen asked. "You've already done so much for us. The room is great anyway."

"You're too kind." Zar-Sheen said, taking her head out of the fire and grabbing the hot frying pan with her oven mitt. "Breakfast is ready."

Melina licked her lips to the smell. She couldn't tell what it was, but she was starving. "What are we having?"

"Made ya' eggs and tomatoes. Sorry I couldn't do something more extravagant, there wasn't any game last night so I couldn't do ham." Zar-Sheen took the hot frying pan behind the bar where Melina was sitting and tossed it all into a bowl. Melina took a glance down and saw the most delicious breakfast she'd ever seen. Just a simple mixture of egg and tomatoes, looked like a feast for the eyes and the stomach.

Zar-Sheen served Melina a plate and she dug right in. "Thank you so much, this is delicious."

"No problem, dear." Zar-Sheen said, washing her hands in the sink.

Once again Melina was blown away by Zar-Sheen hospitality. She cooked her meals, cleaned the inn just for them, and stayed up late chatting with them last night. It was like she was back home in Cheydinhal on the family farm.

Zar-Sheen poured two glasses of water from a pitcher and put a glass next to Melina's plate. She then took a big gulp of her own glass and let out a refreshing "Aah" when she put it back down. "All the work is done. Now  _I_ can finally eat." She said, taking a seat on her stool behind the bar and digging into her own breakfast. "Now, when can I expect your loved one to wake up? So I can keep this warm."

"I don't assume much longer." Melina said after swallowing another bite. "He's had a rough couple of weeks. We both have. A good night sleep is what we both needed."

"How long have you been traveling on the road?" Zar-Sheen asked.

Melina had to think about it. It felt like they'd been traveling in the wilderness for weeks, never seeing an end goal. "Well…our last comfortable rest stop was in Bruma. But we had to leave in the middle of the night."

" _Bruma?!"_ Zar-Sheen choked, almost spitting up her food. "All the way up in Cyrodiil—?!"

Melina nodded. "We were originally aiming for Leyawiin, that way if we were found we had two provinces to retreat to, Black Marsh and Elsweyr. But we found your inn, so we didn't need to."

"Goodness, me." Zar-Sheen said, collecting herself and taking a gulp of water. "You two must be exhausted from sleeping in the forest. I'll make sure to keep the volume down so he isn't woken."

"Thank you." Melina smiled, finishing the last bite on her plate. "Your hospitality has exceeded our expectations."

"It's the least I could do." Zar-Sheen nodded, taking Melina's plate behind the counter the minute she set her fork down. "In my time here at the Inn, I've seen and heard stories that would make you turn in your sleep. Tamriel is a dangerous place for the outcast. She's taken many lives in favor of the privileged. If running this place gets me locked away for the remainder of my days, I know I will have done the right thing."

Melina thought back to the story Zar-Sheen told her about her mother from Skyrim. It seemed that the most tragic backstories either turned out kind hearted people like Zar-Sheen, or ruthless tyrants like Traven. "What you do is very commendable. If I may ask, what led you to do it in the first place?"

"I used to work for the Fighter's Guild." She replied while washing dishes intently. "I can't tell you how many contracts I was sent on to capture fugitives. I know where they hide and where they go, and every time I went to find out they were hiding miles away from the city in an abandoned cave. And on the trek back into town, I would hear their stories. It broke my heart."

"Weren't some of them cold hearted criminals?"

"Some of them, yes. But nobody was born a murderer. All the sane-minded ones could tell you why they did what they did…sometimes it sounded like they had no choice." Zar-Sheen finished cleaning the dishes and sat back on her stool, "There's one that I won't forget. I arrested a Nord man who was charged with murdering his own mother."

"His  _mother_?" Melina gulped.

"Yes. He was a young man, I knew him since he was a boy because I had lived in the city for quite a few years. His mother was the most coldhearted woman I've ever met in my life. And she abused the boy."

"How do you know he wasn't trying to butter you up to prove his innocence?"

Zar-Sheen laughed, "Oh no, he was  _far_ from innocent. He did the crime. But I had sympathy for him. Not everybody comes from a loving family. And if you ask me, the bitch deserved to die for the way she treated him."

"Wow. I can't imagine what kind of toll that takes on a person." Melina said, reaching for her water glass but realizing it was empty.

Zar-Sheen stood up from her stool. "Oh, it wasn't so terrible. The pay was fantastic."

Before could respond, footsteps came hastily down the stairs and the sound of clanking boots stomped on the floor. Melina's head jolted behind her and saw a Khajiit—not J'zargo, but Kiara. She was fully dressed in leather armor and had a bow and arrow set on her back. Zar-Sheen took a look at her and then put her hands on her hips, "Do you think you're going out into the harsh wilderness without at least eating breakfast first?"

Kiara didn't respond, instead walking behind the counter and scooping a large portion of the tomatoes and eggs into a spoon and stuffing it into her mouth. "There!"

Zar-Sheen rolled her eyes, "You Khajiits and your pride…"

"I caught nothing last night, so I naturally have to catch something today or we won't have any dinner." Kiara grinned, swiftly heading for the door.

Melina turned to her, "You're leaving already?"

Kiara turned her head to side, "Of course, morning is when the game is best. All the creatures are out to get their breakfast. Why, did you want to come along?"

Melina's eyes widened, she didn't know if she should say yes or not. She wanted to get closer to Kiara, but she was sick and tired of trekking the forest. "Oh, I don't know…"

"You should go!" Zar-Sheen said, nudging Melina's shoulder. "It's not like there's anything else to do camped up in here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kiara smiled, opening the door and looking to Melina for an answer.

Melina stood up and brushed the crumbs off of her tattered blue dress. "Alright, let's go. This should be fun."

Kiara eyed Melina from head to toe and gave her a very confused look. "You're going hunting in  _that_?"

Melina looked down at her dress. The blue was faded in several spots and dyed green in others from all the nights spent sleeping in the woods. She didn't have anything better to wear, but the dress didn't seem to wear her down. "That's what it looks like." She responded.

"Let me grab you a bow from my stash…" Zar-Sheen said, bending own behind the counter.

Melina giggled, and let set a fireball ablaze in her hand which made Zar-Sheen's head jolt up like a groundhog. She was almost startled. "I think I'm good."

Kiara shrugged, "Eh, why not. Alright, let's be off."

Zar-Sheen put her hands up in good humor, "Well then, guess you don't need me. Off you go then. Oh, Kiara dear—" Zar-Sheen interrupted before Kiara hustled out the door, "Pick up whatever fruits and vegetables you see. Mine are going sour."

Melina turned to Zar-Sheen before she walked away, "Oh, Zar-Sheen, when J'zargo wakes up, will you tell him where I went? And that I'll be back by lunch time."

"Yes, of course. Now go!"

Kiara nodded hastily and beckoned Melina out the door. She seemed to be in a very big hurry.

Melina expected she was going to start running as soon as she took a step outside, but as soon as she smashed a fallen leaf, Kiara turned around and faced her.

"Alright." Kiara said, "My usual route takes us east and stretches full circle around the outskirts of the Inn. Zar-Sheen's 'policy'. So if you want to head back at any time, the Inn is never too far off."

Melina shook her head, "Don't worry. I won't be dead weight. If I can trek from Bruma to Black Marsh I can do a round of hunting."

"Wonderful!" Kiara chuckled, "There should be no problem then. Since there's two of us, you focus on the fruits and vegetables she asked for and I'll get the game."

Melina nodded, and the two were off. Heading to the east, Kiara didn't run, but instead walked quietly with Melina through the grassy swamp. The off-beat rocks and ponds made it a bumpy road, but it was nothing Melina wasn't used to. They walked side by side and spent a large amount of time just chatting.

"So you're a mage. I haven't conversed with many mages in my travels, surprisingly." Kiara said, hoping over large rocks and keeping her eyes focused on any suspecting wildlife. "I expected as much from J'zargo due to his attire, but you're the first mage I've met that wasn't dressed in black robes or hurdling ice at me."

Melina laughed, she forgot what the stereotype was for mages in the Tamriel. And Kiara was right, besides J'zargo, most of the mages she came across seemed quite obvious. "Yes, that's how we met. We met in Winterhold—"

"Winterhold? So you met him before marrying Traven?" Kiara asked surprisingly.

"Oh no, I sort of…left Whiterun without saying anything."

"I can't imagine Traven was happy about that."

Melina laughed, "No, no he was not. He even threw my parents out of town. He's the thane now."

Kiara shook her head and sighed. Her focus was broken for a moment. "Unbelievable. You must trust me when I say he wasn't always that way. He's turned into a monster."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Melina joked, trying to lighten the mood. She regretted it a little after, seeing how Kiara obviously still had very real feelings for Traven. Trying to change the subject, Melina look above them and saw an appletree that bore what looked like dozens of apples. "Look up there!"

"Ha!" Kiara said, "Funny. I think we'll be aiming for a little lower heights—"

Melina took a few steps back and looked intently at the stems connecting the apples to the tree. She believed, watched J'zargo, that anything was possible when it came to magic. So trusting her gut, she charged up the sharpest shock she could must, and flung lightning at the top of the tree.

The tree began to shake and Kiara flinched. Then, miraculously, the three apples Melina was aiming for came hurdling down from above and crashed into a bed of leaves, safe and sound. Melina wanted to let out a victory dance, but saved herself the embarrassment.

"Impressive!" Kiara said, walking towards the apples and picking them up. "I've spent hours to trying to knock apples out of that tree with a bow and arrow. Never could quite do it. You should consider staying here full time, we could use a mage."

Melina laughed, but on the inside she was immensely proud of herself. She only wished J'zargo was there to see. Melina picked up the apples and slid them in her front pockets, and they both continued their expedition.

"Why don't you tell me about  _you_?" Melina asked, "Where are you from?"

"Good question." Kiara asked, her focus now straight back to the hunt. "Truth is I don't know. But my  _home_ is in Morrowind. I was adopted, you see."

"Really? Wow…" Melina said. Morrowind never came to mind when thinking of places the most accepting of Khajiits.

"And even more of a shock," Kiara said, "I hail from Vvardenfell. You'd think the place being covered in ash would scare people off—but not my parents. No, they were proud Dark Elves who refused to retreat their homeland."

Melina didn't know if asking why a couple of Dark Elves would be interested in a baby Khajiit was insulting or not, so she kept her mouth shut.

"My parents weren't like other Dark Elves. They were the rare kind of Dark Elves that didn't care who you were or where you came from, as long as you worked hard and were able to contribute to the community."

"That's quite admirable, I must say."

Kiara nodded, her focus was still on the hunt, but she seemed to be slipping slightly. "But like I said, they were the rare kind. One thing led to another, and having a Khajiit child created fears that I might grow up and steal from their homes. Which did happen of course, but only because I could not find any other way to support my family. We were exiled to the ashy wilderness. I learned most of my hunting skills there."

"And where are they now?" Melina asked hesitantly, not wanting to stir up more tragedy. Kiara seemed like she had been through enough, she didn't need Melina to relive it with her.

"They have passed on. But it was not because of me, living so many years in Vvardenfell eventually made them too sick to travel. But that was many years ago, Kiara has made peace."

Melina felt a small sigh of relief.

The remainder of their time was spent looking for wildlife and plants to bring back to the inn. The conversation eventually turned into chit-chatting about whatever came to mind. Melina was happy to finally have made friends with Kiara. She felt like they had a lot in common, even though they came from completely different backgrounds. The bond that connected them felt more like pure empathy. All the rejection, all the running, but in the end they knew who they were and didn't settle for anything else—refusing to give into the oppression thrust upon them.

Kiara's hunting skills were nothing to joke about. Melina managed to scavenge a few berries and fruits, but only an hour in, Kiara had already gotten three birds, which she hung on her leather belt. Melina tried to never look at it for too long, in fear she would probably be sick.

Eventually Kiara managed to shoot her arrow into a passing goat without it even noticing. Staying a few steps back from her, Kiara's sneak skill was something impressive. If she were to close her eyes, Melina could practically forget she was even there. Once she had the goat slung over her shoulder, both Kiara and Melina decided they should head back for lunch and head back later in the day. Melina was hoping to bring J'zargo along.

On their walk back, Melina couldn't help but strike up the Traven conversation again. She couldn't help it—the fact they were being constantly at risk of murder was hard to shake. Melina wanted to believe that learning more from Kiara could put them a step closer to putting an end to this, so they could move on with their lives. "Kiara…if I may ask… when you were with Traven, what initially drew you to him? We obviously both know two different people. I'm curious to hear what his good side is like."

Kiara smiled, and she looked up at the sky. Melina could tell what she was feeling—she remembered feeling shortly after she was torn away from J'zargo—it was longing. "Oh, he was such a gentleman. Though we dated it secret, there wasn't a foul bone in that man's body. Sure he was ambitious, and he was very passionate about his 'Nord politics', but when we were together, I was the only thing on his mind."

Melina didn't have a doubt in her mind that what Kiara was feeling was true love. She felt it with J'zargo, and she could see the glow in Kiara's eyes when she spoke about Traven. "How long were you two together?"

"About a year, I think." She said romantically, her steps were getting slowly and Melina could tell she was entering a daydream-like state. "I'll never forget how we met. It was almost comical- I was in the market, undercover of course, and I accidentally bumped into Traven while walking through the crowd. We had love at first sight. In fact, that night, he asked me to meet him outside of town so he could 'apologize'. I was hesitant at first, for fear it was a steak-out, but when I arrived dagger in hand, he had a bundle of flowers and invited on a boat ride."

"On the frozen Windhelm waters?"

"It was summer, naturally."

Melina laughed, "So tell me, do you ever want to meet him again? Maybe if you explained the ring incident to him, you could start all over and rekindle your love."

Kiara laughed disheartenedly. "Oh, that would be wonderful, but I don't think it would make much of a difference. I'd like to believe that the Traven I love is still in there somewhere, but the Traven I know would  _never_ hire a group of assassins. If he's resorted to that…I don't know if there's much hope."

"There's always hope." Melina said, stopping in her tracks. The Inn was within eyesight, but she had something important to say. "When Traven tore J'zargo and I apart, I thought I would never see him again. I couldn't leave Whiterun again, and I never expected him to leave the college for me. But he did. I woke up one morning, and there he was, applying to for a position at Dragonsreach. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…love always finds a way. It may come not come in the way you expect, or when you want it most, but true love never really dies. You and Traven will meet again, and when you do, hopefully everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Kiara smiled, her face was much softer and her hunting senses had diminished. Their eyes met just like they did before, and Melina could sense their bond. Kiara spoke softly, "Your words are true. Perhaps one day, Traven and I will have a chance at happiness. I suppose I will wait for a sign from the divines to lead me down the correct path."

"I hope you find it." Melina smiled back.

The inn was close, and Melina couldn't wait to see J'zargo and tell him all about the wonderful time they'd had in the woods. Melina felt like her and Kiara were now very good friends, which made her very happy.

"Goodness, I haven't thought about Traven in so long." Kiara giggled cutely, "Well no, I suppose that's a lie. I suppose a man like Traven is hard to escape your thoughts, especially at night time. He is very well endowed, as you probably know."

The word almost made Melina vomit, she stumbled awkwardly through her words, "Oh goodness no, I…  _we_  never… oh, god no—"

Kiara just laughed, and they had finally arrived at the inn.

"This was a lot of fun." Kiara said. "Now, I wonder what Zar-Sheen has made for lunch. She makes a wonderful chicken soup."

Melina smiled and opened the wooden door the South Swamp. Stepping into the room she saw J'zargo and Zar-Sheen sitting at a table together.

Melina opened her mouth to greet J'zargo, but he quickly interrupted them- "Oh, you're finally home!"

"Thank heavens…" Zar-Sheen said.

Kiara held her goat carcass in the air proudly, "Dinner tonight will be-"

"SHUT THE DOOR! QUICKLY!" Zar-Sheen demanded, bolting up from her chair. Her tone was sharp and anxious, which made Melina's senses jolt through her bloodstream.

"What? What's the mat-"

"I said shut the door! SHUT THE DOOR!"

Kiara slammed the goat on the floor and followed Zar-Sheen's orders. Her face was just has startled at Melina was. Zar-Sheen paced around the room with her hand on her head. Something definitely wrong.

Melina looked to J'zargo, "J'zargo, what's going on—?"

J'zargo's face looked like he had seen a ghost. It was the same expression he gave her in Bruma when they were threatened at the Inn. "It's the Brotherhood. Traven."

Kiara stood next to Melina, looking to J'zargo. "Traven—?"

"They were here."

Melina felt a cold rush through her body. This was first time they had felt comfortable in weeks, and already the Brotherhood had made another appearance. But both J'zargo and Zar-Sheen looked okay, so she didn't worry just yet. "Did you kill one of them? Did they attack the inn?"

"No." J'zargo replied darkly. His elbows were dug into the table and his hands were clenched tightly together. "We wish we were as lucky. We were robbed."

"Robbed? Oh, well that isn't a big deal, at least nobody was—"

Melina stopped dead in her words. Her entire body went cold with fear. There was only one thing the Dark Brotherhood could have taken that would strike this much fear in J'zargo. "No…you don't mean—"

"Yes." J'zargo said, looking down at the table. "They took the Staff of Flavel."


	19. Eye of the Storm

The room went silent. Melina's body felt cold from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. The warm and comforting South Swamp Inn wasn't very relaxing anymore.

Zar-Sheen was pacing up and down the inn in a panic. Her hands were tied behind her back locked into position, her hands clenched together like she was clutching for dear life. After screaming at Melina to shut the door, she hadn't said a single thing and was locked in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, J'zargo's eyes were locked on to Melina with the most extreme expression of concern she'd ever seen. It was the kind of calming fear only J'zargo could produce.

The Staff of Flavel was stolen. The staff J'zargo had carried with him ever since they first recovered it from the ruins of Flavel while they were expediting in Cyrodiil. Now that the Dark Brotherhood had it, the stakes had been raised. Running away was no longer a luxury Melina could spell out in her head.

"Alright…" Melina said as calmly as she could. "The staff is gone. And you're sure The Dark Brotherhood has it?"

"Positive." J'zargo said, burying his head in his palm. "They left a note…"

"Hold on," Kiara interrupted, "What is this staff? And why are we so afraid of it?"

"I just finished explaining it to Zar-Sheen." J'zargo said stated, "This staff is one of the most dangerous weapons in all of Tamriel. It was created for the Ayleid king of Flavel back in their golden age. Less of a 'weapon', the staff is used as a form of fatal torture for the king's enemies. One hit from this staff's jolt, and the victim is rendered  _permanently_ paralyzed. No potion or enchantment of dispelling can remove it. With this form of paralysis, the victim would have no choice but remain still and wait for death. Unable to scream, barely able to breathe…"

Melina saw the breath nearly stolen from Kiara's lungs. Kiara stumbled forward until she collapsed onto the chair to catch herself. Her words were shaken, "And…the brotherhood…they have this weapon…"

J'zargo nodded, "Correct."

"And remind me again how you just let a fatal torture device just disappear?!" Zar-Sheen remarked.

"I don't know!" J'zargo snapped back.

"Can I see the note they left?" Melina asked in as much of a calming voice as she could.

J'zargo pulled the note out of his coat pocket and slipped it across the table. Melina picked up the wrinkly piece of parchment, she recognized the handwriting as Traven's from all the papers he had Melina file when she lived at Dragonsreach. She read the note out loud so Kiara could hear:

_"Melina,_

_I've taken the staff. It is a shame it had to come to this, but seeing as my multiple attempts at reaching you have ended in violence, this is my only alternative. I do wish this could have ended peacefully, but seeing as how your kidnapper refuses to surrender, desperate measures are called for._

_My hired arms and I are with your family. Come to me. If you do not come in three days' time, your parents will die. Return with me to Whiterun, without your cat, and your parents will be left unharmed._

_Once more, I apologize it had to come to this. But I will not let a filthy beast come in the way of me and my happiness. Not again._

_-Traven"_

Melina crushed the note in her hands and threw it on the ground, "That ASSHOLE."

Kiara shook her head wearily, "By the nine divines…those are truly Traven's words…"

"Doubt it." J'zargo said. "Traven doesn't have a large enough vocabulary to write those big words. Bet you 10 septims he had one of his lackeys write it."

Melina couldn't believe that rotten bastard could stoop so low. Why did he care so much about Melina? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? There was no way in this word she was going to let Traven stomp her around like this anymore. It's one thing to threaten  _her,_ but threaten her parents and things get personal.

Kiara seemed absolutely beside herself. "So what you said is true. There's no denying it now. Somehow I wanted to believe he didn't have it in him to be so cruel…so heartless…"

"Melina…" J'zargo said looking up at her with his yellow eyes, "I'll understand if…you want to leave without me. This is your family after all.

"Are you kidding?" Melina responded with a fierce tone, "There's no way in hell I'm letting that bastard push me around anymore. No more doing things his way. I'm not going to sit back and let him fuck up my life anymore!"

J'zargo sighed. His tone was very exhausted and concerned. "My love, I understand your determination to fight back…  _truly_ I do… but you only have one family. I love you, but if I show up there and Traven sees me, he could kill your family on the spot."

Melina yelled at the top of her lungs, "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM! I'll stick an icicle down that fucker's throat so fast his fat arms won't be able to even move a single CENTIMENTER close to my family!"

Kiara was rustling uncomfortably. Melina realized she was talking about killing a man right in front of the woman he used to call the love of his life, but she was so filled with rage that she had no room for sympathy. She'd apologize later.

"But Melina, believe me, nothing is harder than losing your family. Nothing…"

"J'zargo, you  _are_ my family." She cried out, her hands flailing everywhere. "I lost you once, if I just bow my head to Traven who knows when we'll meet each other again? He knows who you are. He won't let you within 3 feet of me without getting an arrow in your chest."

"So what's your plan then?" Zar-Sheen exhausted, still pacing up and down the same spot unable to relax.

Kiara sat up in her chair, her head leaning on her elbow which was dug into the wooden table. "I'm a talented shadow…I could travel to Cheydinhal and retrieve your parents without Traven even knowing."

Melina shook her head, "No, because then the Dark Brotherhood will try and kill them too. I've already put them in a bad enough situation. No more running, no more sneaking around, I'm taking the fight to Traven and putting an end to this."

"And do what, kill him?" asked J'zargo.

"If it comes to that."

"I don't know about this Melina…do you really think the two of you can handle it on your own?" Kiara asked in concern, her ears perking up. "Who knows how many assassins are going to be there to back up Traven. You could be outnumbered."

"Then you should go with them." Zar-Sheen interjected. "Seeing you might lighten his attitude."

"….Do you really think so?"

"Perhaps." J'zargo stated, "Or it could go horribly wrong and Traven becomes raging mad."

Melina knew in her heart that Kiara had to see Traven again. Even if it backfired, there was nothing Traven could do to make matters any worse. The hole left in Traven's heart couldn't remain unhealed. They had to try. "Anything could happen at this point. But I'm telling you Kiara, if things go awry, this could be the opportunity you have to see Traven again."

Kiara turned away from Melina and pondered quietly. "Perhaps…this is the divines giving me a sign…"

"What do you think, Zar-Sheen?" Melina turned to her.

Zar-Sheen was snapped out of her worrisome stare at the wooden floor to answer Melina, "Oh, I agree. I'm just concerned for your safety against this…weapon."

"We'll have to strategize a careful plan of attack." J'zargo responded with elegance. "With this factor in mind, the stakes have definitely been raised."

"Are you coming with us, Zar-Sheen?" Kiara asked feebly.

Zar-Sheen shook her head adamantly, "No can do. First rule of war, never leave your home base unguarded. I'll be here with a war hammer in the event one of those goons wants to sneak up on  _me._ "

Zar-Sheen then proceeded to head behind the bar and take out her mighty steel war hammer. A middle aged Argonian woman holding a weapon almost her own size was the most intimidating thing Melina had seen in her entire life. Melina could still see the bloodstains on the steel finish from when she crushed that Dark Brother assassin.

"I suppose that settles that." J'zargo stated. Melina heard a small gulp.

"Next order of business then," Melina exclaimed turning her full attention to Kiara. "Are you coming with us, or not?"

Kiara paused to think once more. In her eyes Melina could see the inner turmoil. In a normal circumstance, torn apart lovers wouldn't think twice about reuniting. But this meeting could be anything but joyous—Traven had bows and daggers.

After mumbling incoherent words to herself, Kiara nodded to herself and then look to Melina. "Yes. That is the best course of action."

"Great." Melina said, clapping her hands together in agreement. "Then we best we off."

"Wait,  _now?_ " Kiara double took.

"If we're going to make it there in three days, yes. Personally, I'm hoping to get there early to get a jump attack."

"Ah yes." Kiara grinned, "Under the blanket of the night…"

"Well, technically, the Dark Brotherhood  _does_ operate most at night. I was thinking the morning might be our best bet, since that's probably the only time they get to sleep." J'zargo stated casually.

"It's true." Zar-Sheen said, setting her giant hammer down on the floor which created a small  _thump_. "I've dealt with them—briefly—in the past. They very rarely commit their murders in the early morning."

"Right, but that's a conversation for tomorrow." Melina hastened to add. All Melina could think about were her parents, and every second she wasn't holding an icicle to Traven's throat was a second her parents could potentially be killed. "We need to get moving."

"Yes, alright, alright." Kiara said curtly. "Just let me get the rest of my stuff."

Kiara proceeded into her bedroom in the downstairs basement. Melina took the time to catch her breath—ever since J'zargo gave her the bad news she hadn't even had the chance to sit down. She sat where Kiara was sitting, and took J'zargo's hand across the table for support. He gripped her hand tight, and gave her the look that she translated to 'Everything will be ok.'

"Look...um…" Zar-Sheen stuttered. Both Melina and J'zargo broke from their gaze and looked at her. "I…well, you see…"

"What is it?"

Zar-Sheen face was turning pale. The strong, confident demeanor she usually presented had changed. "I need to ask you two something."

"Anything." J'zargo said politely.

"Kiara. Please take care of Kiara while you're gone. I…I couldn't bear if anything happened to her. She's…she's like a daughter to me."

Melina didn't know what to say. Zar-Sheen serious concern was an unexpected twist. "I…of course we will. She's part of our team now."

"Good." Zar-Sheen nodded. "Just  _please_ promise me...if  _anything_ —"

"We promise." J'zargo said warmly. "J'zargo will protect her like she is of my kin."

Zar-Sheen smiled briefly, before turning away with very red cheeks. "T-Thank you…"

Kiara returned from her room with a small satchel hanging at her waist. She had changed out her bow to what looked like a longer, more finely finished weapon then the one she used for hunting. She took a few short steps forward and said, "I'm ready."

Zar-Sheen dropped the handle to her war hammer and raced over to Kiara, taking her entire a tight embrace. She sounded like she was fighting back tears, which almost make Melina break down herself. She put both hands on Kiara' shoulders and said to her, "Whatever happens, remember you always have a room here at old Zar-Sheen's inn. Okay?"

A tear leaked from Kiara's eye and she put her arms around Zar-Sheen. "You are the mother I thought I would never have again. Don't make this goodbye. I'm coming back, with or without Traven."

Zar-Sheen dried the tears on her scaly face. Her faced turned to a playful grin, "When you see him, give him a huge slap in the face for me."

Kiara smiled, and hugged her mother once more. "I love you."

At this point, Melina herself had a few tears running down her cheek. The heartfelt scene reminded her of her own parents, and the tearful goodbye she had with them. It pained her heart wondering if that would be the last time they would ever see each other again. Even J'zargo, in his manly pride, seemed to be slightly emotional seeing Kiara and Zar-Sheen parting ways. Kiara had only been living with Zar-Sheen for a year, and it was obvious they had been through a lot. You don't see close bonds like that very often.

"Alright, enough of the waterfalls." Zar-Sheen sniffed. "Off with you, now."

Kiara came to join Melina and J'zargo, who were already ready to leave since they travel so light. Melina bowed her head courteously to Zar-Sheen and said, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. My only regret is that we couldn't stay longer."

J'zargo nodded in agreement, "We are in your debt."

Zar-Sheen grinned as she chuckled, "Well I'd say 'come back soon', but why would you want to come back to this murky swamp unless you were being chased again? Hahaha!"

They all grinned as they headed towards the door.

Melina took one final look around the small wooden shack she was able to call home for a short period of time. The eye of the storm had now passed, and it was time to tackle the fight head on and end this once and for all.

"Be careful out there, you hear?" Zar-Sheen murmured right before the doors to the South Swamp shut.


	20. The Walk

The walking felt infinite. The thrilling aspect of trenching through a murky wood had completely worn off for Melina. Every time her shoes cracked another fallen branch, Melina felt herself getting farther and farther away from Cheydinhal. She was so tired of walking. The little rest they had at Zar-Sheen's had been torn away from them like it always does. She was just so sick of it.

Kiara was with them now. It was nice having friendly company, but the ever pressing thought of her parents in peril made her forget she was even there—that  _J'zargo_ was even there. It set in on her very quickly after reading his note that Traven wasn't going to step down any time soon. All this time, Melina had been praying he would eventually give up or would find a different victim to torment, but it was evident that option was no longer on the table. For whatever reason, Traven wanted Melina—and  _only_  Melina.

Since the three of them left the South Swamp, dusk had set in and Melina's feet felt like they were going to collapse at the heel. But they couldn't just yet. Traven was a conniving bastard, he knew how difficult it would be to get from Black Marsh to Cheydinhal in only three days. He left them no window of opportunity. They had enough time for two night sleeps, but that was it. The rest of their time was going to be spent walking…and walking…and walking.

Small talk between the group was short, mainly because it took so much energy out of their lungs that talking would only slow them down. It was comforting having Kiara with them, because Melina knew how experienced she was with being on the run (though this was more of a race, if anything). Melina did manage to say a few things to Kiara though, in-between her short breaths.

"So Kiara…" Melina huffed, "Are you ready for this? Ready to see Traven?"

Kiara was silent for a moment. She was standing in the middle between the couple, looking intently ahead. "The truth is, I don't know. I don't know how I could  _ever_ be ready to see Traven again…but it's just something that must be done."

Melina nodded with a grin, "Good answer. Better than I could have come up with."

Then J'zargo decided to join in, "There is something I have been pondering, though. And it may be a little disappointing."

"Very well." Kiara replied politely.

"It may not be a good idea for you to see Traven…immediately. In fact, the only person who should really see Traven is Melina. Us two Khajiits can wait in the wing until we are signaled."

"Signaled?" Melina echoed, "Sounds like some sort of war strategy."

"Traven has the entire Skyrim Dark Brotherhood order feeding from his coin purse." J'zargo retorted. "I seems to me that war tactics are a necessity."

"J'zargo brings a good point." Kiara said with a nod, "I'm sure there are going to be scouts lurking in the forest as soon as we get close to the city. Maybe even before. It could be best…for the three of us to all split up."

Melina's head jerked to her right, "Split up?! Are you crazy? With all those assassins lurking around, one of us could be shot dead in an instant."

"Ah, but not you, Melina." J'zargo shook his head with an intelligent grin. "You see, we have the upper hand. They know who you are, they won't kill you at risk of losing their paycheck. As long as we head in an opposite direction, we can sneak up on them while you drive all of Traven's attention."

Kiara smiled with J'zargo, like they were in cahoots. "They'll never know we were with you."

"We'll play on Traven's pride. When he thinks you've submitted and given up everything for your parent's safety, he'll completely let his guard down."

It sounded like a good idea. It really did. But what was Melina going to do if the Dark Brotherhood snuck up on one of them and Melina had no way to escape with her family? She knew she could handle Traven on his own, but if she was face to face with all his goons combined, she didn't know how much of a chance she could have.

"—It all sounds great…but being alone with Traven…I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Kiara put her furry hand on Melina's shoulder. Seeing both Khajiits on her side was comforting; with J'zargo's golden skin matching the darkness of Kiara's, it was like they were the forces of sun and moon. Kiara didn't say much, she just looked at Melina with support in her eyes and tenderness to her touch.

Nobody said much after that. They still had a lot of walking to do and it seemed to be a mutual understanding that talking too much about something so far ahead wasn't going to get them anywhere. So for now, Melina was left in her own thoughts while the three runaways trekked the wondering wood.

Eventually J'zargo made the call to make camp off the beaten path. The sun was starting to set, and Melina's feet felt like they were able to give in from all the walking. As soon as J'zargo pulled blankets out of his satchel, Melina collapsed onto them and let out a roaring sigh. It felt so nice to finally not have to move anymore. She was still not used to this kind of life, but she knew in a few days' time she wouldn't have to anymore. One way or another.

J'zargo lit a fire in the center of the clearing with his magic and sat crisscross on his own blanket in front of it. He wasn't as verbal about his pain, but Kiara could tell by the way arched his back that he wanted this rest just as much as she did.

Kiara had her own set of camp gear that she set up swiftly on the other side of the fire. Nobody had said anything—it was just a calm sense of relief to finally not have to walk anymore. The opportunity to start talking presented itself, but Melina didn't have the physical or mental energy to process any more of the Traven situation.

Melina looked to the skies. The twin moons were so beautiful from the empty Cyrodiil skies. There were never any clouds, just empty purple skies with millions of stars dazzling Melina's field of vision. The skies were her solace. The stars were her sanctuary.

J'zargo laid down onto Melina's torso, and within minutes, the group was fast asleep.

The next day was worse. Not just the walking, but the lingering worry for her parents had kept her awake all night with nightmares and thoughts of grief. As much as it pained her to picture her parents dead, she was already mentally preparing herself just in case.

It was clear they were out of Blackwood by the simple fact the ground underneath Melina was damp and gritty. The trees were beginning to look greener and things were starting to look like home again. But for the first time, the feeling of nostalgia had been replaced with ever pressing fear that made her sick to her stomach. Every time she thought about "tomorrow", she wanted to cling to J'zargo's arm and never leave. She had to start psyching herself up for the confrontation, or nobody had a chance. She had to be ready, for herself, J'zargo, Kiara…and her family.

Thankfully, the walk that day wasn't as treacherous, because as J'zargo had pointed out earlier that morning, they wouldn't be able to walk very far without risk of wondering into the Dark Brotherhood's forest patrol. They were waiting for Melina. The aura in the air clarified it.

The group set up camp once again, but this time with the sun still blazing on their skin. Melina knew what they were going to do. She wanted to prolong it as long she could, but it was inevitable. They had to plan out their plan of attack on the Traven-infested Cheydinhal Farm. As J'zargo placed the blankets around in a circle, he didn't light a fire, but instead got out a map of Cyrodiil.

"Right." J'zargo said. The group was cued to sit in a circle around the map, crisscross on the leafy ground. "We can't go any further than this. Not…together…at least…"

The torture in J'zargo's voice was difficult for Melina to listen to without wanting to burst into tears. But she had to remain strong. She said nothing, just merely nodded and tried to compose herself.

"How do you conveniently have a map of Cyrodiil in your bag?" Kiara asked jokingly.

J'zargo looked at Melina with a smile. "We both have some special history here."

J'zargo grabbed a nearby stick to poke at the grungy map on the ground. The map was torn pretty badly; there was a huge gaping hole where Anvil was supposed to be. But that didn't matter, because all they cared about was the right side of the map.

"Judging by the location of White Gold Tower," J'zargo stated, hinting in the direction of the Imperial Palace stretching just over the trees. Melina had been too stressed out to have even noticed. "—we're right  _here._ "

J'zargo placed the stick about a centimeter away from the T shaped river bank. Melina recognized it as the river where the farm would gather all of their water. She didn't realize they were so close. In fact, when Melina looked around, the bridge to traverse the river was within eyesight.

"So here what I'm thinking." J'zargo said studiously. "The three of us will split up in different directions. Kiara and I will go around the river bend and approach from both sides, while Melina will go straight down the middle."

Melina felt herself getting cold. It seemed to happen whenever she was in stress. "S-So what do I do once I'm there? Stall him out?"

"As long as you can." Kiara said.

"You'll need to be strong, love." J'zargo put his hand on Melina's shoulder and stroked up and down.

Melina could feel herself right on the verge of tears. She wanted to let it all out and completely unload, but she didn't jeopardize the morale of the group. She was the weak one; she didn't need to be strong.

"No, I'm…I'm not strong." Melina said hesitantly. "You're both the strong ones. But I'll figure it out somehow, I'll…I'll do something."

Kiara cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow, "What happened to the headstrong Melina who wanted to put an icicle in Traven's throat? Did we leave her behind at the South Swamp?"

"Yes! I mean, No! I…"

The hand touching Melina's shoulder became warmer, "Melina my love, what is the matter? You are not yourself."

Melina shook her head fiercely, and scratched her blonde hair on the top of her head in frustration, "I'm fine— I'm just…UGH! No, I'm not fine. I don't know what's wrong. The closer we've gotten to my old farm the more intense I've become. I can barely breathe. I want to burst into that farm and rescue my family but at the same time I don't' want to step foot in it ever again—"

Melina speech was increasing fast and she could feel her heart pulsing behind her ribcage. The tears were sitting idle behind her eyes waiting for just the right moment to push through the dam and flood. But Melina was holding on as long as she could.

She continued, feeling even more uneasy now she was vocalizing her fears. "—what if everything goes terribly and you two are killed? What if my parents are killed? What if  _I'm_ killed? What if Traven wins and I'm forced to live the rest of my life as a slave to his sexual fantasies—"

"That will  _not_ happen." J'zargo exclaimed adamantly. "You're not walking out of that farm without Me, Kiara, and your parents. I can promise you."

Melina couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears bursted through her tear ducts and streamed onto her face uncontrollably. "H-How do I know? H-H-How do I know t-that some ASSHOLE Dark Brotherhood member i-isn't going t-to…to just ram an arrow through your head and be done with it? I can't…I  _won't_ …"

"Darling, if this is about the plan, we don't have to…"

"NO IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PLAN!" Melina screamed. J'zargo and Kiara were both startled and their bright Khajiit eyes widened. "—This is  _it._ This could be the end. EVERYTHING we worked so hard for could all be fucked up here. We're going to be outnumbered, and if we're outwit, we're all dead—No,  _you're_ dead. I'll have a fate worse than death: a life without you in it."

"Oh no, we're  _not_  being outwit." Kiara chuckled. "I know every move those amateurs are going to make. Don't forget our plan, as soon as Traven has your attention and thinks you've surrendered, J'zargo and I will have the upper hand. It's going to be okay, Melina. I promise."

Melina couldn't believe it. She wanted to, but she was so afraid of believing so hard and then having it all ripped away. "Traven has the power to take away everything I love. In one swoop he could completely destroy my life."

"You're right, Melina, he does." J'zargo shuffled in front of Melina, who was crying on the forest ground, and put both hands on her shoulders. "But  _you_ have just as much power to stop him. That terrible life you envision is going to happen if  _you let it_."

J'zargo was talking to Melina in as much of a tough-love voice as his personality could allow. Melina knew what he was saying was true—but how could she be so strong? How was she going to walk straight up to Traven all by herself and stand her ground?

"This is  _not_ the end." J'zargo pleaded, "Once we're done with this, it will finally be the  _beginning_. We can pick up where we left off! Before Traven was even in the picture!"

Melina was wiping tears off her face as they fell. She felt her body shaking, only the grasp held firmly by J'zargo was keeping her from collapsing on the ground. "I-I'm nothing without you, J'zargo. I can't hold my own. You're the one who gives me strength."

"Horse cocks!" J'zargo roared. "I could see the strength in your eyes the moment I first met you. I picked  _you_ to go with me on my expedition—I could see the fierceness bottled up inside you, just waiting to unleash. You've made  _me_ stronger. Do you think I could have survived that fight in Flavel without you there? I would have been a petrified corpse by now."

As much as J'zargo's words made Melina's heart flutter, she still could not relax. "We make each other better. We're perfect. I can't stand all of that to be ripped away again. It has to be done, I have to rescue my parents…but I'm scared. I'm scared I can't do it by myself."

"But you CAN. And you can do it better than any mage at that college. Better than  _I,_ in fact. I'm sure of it."

Melina didn't know where her self-confidence had gone. It was easy for her to be strong from a distance, but being so close to Traven and the Dark Brotherhood was terrifying. The thought of death lingering over their head at any moment was unbearable. "I just…I can't lose you again. I don't want our bond to be broken."

"It won't!" J'zargo yelled, "It will never! Traven can do anything he wants to us, our love can't be broken, don't you understand?"

"I understand, I just—"

"—Melina will you marry me?"

"…What?"

Melina was taken aback. Kiara had made a short gasp a couple feet away. J'zargo was not joking. He locked eyes with Melina with his intent yellow eyes and didn't look away.

"Marry me." He asserted, "Let us promise ourselves to each other, so our love will be forever unbreakable. No matter what happens at that farm."

Melina wasn't crying anymore. Her mouth was gaping open and felt utterly speechless. She looked to J'zargo and nodded her head fiercely, the tears flowing again, but this time in an unprecedented grin.

J'zargo turned around, "Kiara, do you have any iron or wood?"

Kiara, who seemed just as speechless as Melina did, reached for her quiver sitting next to her and pulled out a thick bow. She was smiling, "H-Here!"

"Ah, silver, this is perfect. Thank you." J'zargo said politely. "Now Melina, give me your hand."

What happened next was one of the most beautiful sights Melina had ever seen. With Melina's hand hanging free, J'zargo levitated the silver metallic arrow with his alteration magic and enchantingly bended the material to his will. The arrow was transfigured into a thin, septim sized band right before her eyes. With his magic, J'zargo then gently levitated the ring into Melina's ring finger. He had made her engagement ring.

"J-J'zargo, I…I…"

"Melina, daughter of Duncan and Maria, court mage to Jarl Balgruuf and the love of my life, will you do me the honor of become my wife?"

The grin on Melina's face grew into a gigantic smile. "Y-Yes—yes! YES!"

Melina lunged herself forward and fell into J'zargo's embrace. In the corner of her eyes she could see Kiara wiping small tears from her eyes. Her tears had turned into streams of joy and she was laughing and smiling in blissful joy. You'd never think a few minutes ago she was sobbing.

"So…this means we're going through with it. We're going to get him. Nothing will tear us apart, right?" Melina whispered into J'zargo's ear, still wrapping her arms around him.

"Exactly, my love. My fiancé."

The word made Melina utter a small high pitched squeal. "But wait—you don't have a ring! I can't be the only one without a ring—"

"Oh, it's alright my dear, we'll get one once we…"

Melina didn't listen. Following J'zargo example, she used a telekinesis spell to lift a silver arrow out of Kiara's quiver from behind J'zargo's back. She did exactly as he did, crafting the silver into a unique silver band of her imagination.

J'zargo was still talking, "…and then we'll buy  _real_ ones at the Imperial City market place—what are you doing back there?"

Melina gravitated the ring towards her and clenched it in her fist. She then came out of J'zargo's hug and held the magically crafted ring up to J'zargo's face. "Ta-da!"

J'zargo's mouth followed suit and dropped, "Melina! Did you—you just—"

"Mhm." She smirked. "I have a good teacher."

J'zargo held up his big furry hands and Melina slipped the ring onto  _his_ ring finger with her own ring bearing fingers. She clenched his hand tight in her grasp and raised it to her mouth for a kiss.

"This is a promise." Melina whispered, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I'm sorry."

J'zargo smiled at Melina and then kissed her hand in return. "Wherever we go, we will still be together. Remember that, whatever happens at the farm. Together, forever and always."

"Forever and always." Melina repeated.

Now they had matching symbols of love. Kiara had congratulated the two of them and was swooning over the couple for the next half-hour they spent sitting around the campfire cuddling. The day had turned beautiful, and the sun hadn't even set. J'zargo would never know how much he had helped Melina that day. Something as simple as a promise was the strongest bond of love they could make.

But with her head cleared, Melina now knew what they had to do. They couldn't dawdle any longer. With so much daylight left, there wouldn't be a point waiting until tomorrow. They were there, Melina was ready, and they had to confront Traven.

"Let's go." Melina said in the middle of their merry conversation. "I need to get my parents back."

"Melina, are you sure?" Kiara asked gently.

"I'm more than sure." She stated. "I'm not afraid anymore. There's nothing Traven can do now to tear me down. I'm getting out there alive with all the people I love. There is no other option."

This kind of camp talk had J'zargo's grin to his highest. It was clear he had been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time. "Let's get the bastard."

Melina, J'zargo and Kiara all gathered their things and prepared to depart. Kiara picked up her quiver and bow, tied her leather shoes and took a deep breath in. "I'm ready to see Traven again."

Melina and her fiancé shared one final moment before they had to leave separate ways. The plan was clear: approach from different sides and meet at the center. Melina gave both J'zargo and Kiara a hug. She no longer had any worries about their survival, at this point, she trusted them both more than they realized.

"Remember, just stall him." Kiara reassured Melina one last time, "I'll sneak in the back and try and find your family. I assume they shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Thank you, Kiara." Melina grinned. "And good luck."

Kiara stormed off.

J'zargo took Melina's hand tight and looked supportively into her eyes. The sun was glistening on his fur in just the right spot. "I'll be seeing you soon, love."

Melina nodded. "Don't take too long. I want you to be there to see Traven cry."

They both giggled, and without milking the moment any longer, J'zargo ran off in the other direction. Melina was by herself.

' _Alright_.' She thought to herself. ' _No more lingerin_ g.  _I'm coming for you, Traven_.'

With a large exhale and her feet firmly pressed to the earth, Melina took her first steps forward. The destination was straight ahead.

Melina walked forward through the beaten path with her head fixed straight ahead. She didn't look back. Zooming through her head were reflections of all the events that have happened with J'zargo—the nights spent together by the fire, the assassins they've fought and the miles they've ran, all because of one man. One tiny, insignificant man. A man she no longer needed to fear.

Melina always believed she needed J'zargo to stand any chance against Traven. He came into her life as her salvation. He rescued her. But with her new found confidence, Melina didn't need to depend on J'zargo anymore. She could depend  _with_ J'zargo, together, side by side. Melina had become a stronger mage, as she walked through the forest for the first time all by herself, she could feel the magic pulsing through her fingers eager to fight back. Having taken a moment to herself, she realized how strong she had actually become. And it wasn't all because of J'zargo—it was also because of her. She wasn't the shy Breton girl who stood by while her father married her off to a Nord she didn't know. Now she was going to take control of her life. She was going to fight back.

There was no more hesitation in her mind. Being alone was not frightening anymore. She wasn't going to sweat or cry another drop because of her husband—she had a  _new_ husband. She looked down at the silver band crafted perfectly around her finger and smiled. She was confident. She was ready. Every step she took was like another ember leaving behind a trail of flames.

Before long, the farm was within sight. Her hands and fists were clenched to her side, and her speed didn't decrease. She didn't care if any of the Dark Brotherhood bimbos saw her. She wanted them to see her—and she wanted them to be  _afraid_.

The roof to her farm came over the trees and Melina saw the long wooden fence. She was here.

And inside the fence, close to the door of her family's farm, stood Traven in his fancy fur coat.


	21. Confrontation

A sick, disgusting grin warped its way onto Traven's face. The sound of Melina's feet crunching on the leaves made him turn his head and put both of his beefy arms on his waist. "Hello, Melina."

Melina made no expression. "Traven."

"So you finally came to your senses!" Traven said rudely. "And not a single cat in sight, I see. What's the matter, did things not work out? Oh, what a surprise…"

The idea that Traven believed her and J'zargo had broken up made her insides chuckle. But she had to play along. "Where are my parents? Did you hurt them?"

"Not anymore." Traven teased. "Which reminds me, come on out everybody."

Several red-coated hooded people began to swarm the area like an infestation of larva. They climbed over the rooftop, through the doors, behind the walls…but to Melina surprise, there weren't as many as she thought. Maybe seven at the most. With Traven's money, she figured he had the expenses to buy out the entire Skyrim cult. Unless this  _was_ the entire cult.

But Melina did see one thing that made her blood curl—the female assassin coming up from the roof had a recognizable weapon attacked to her back. It was the Staff of Flavel. Melina tried not to look at it for too long, but the sight of the weapon made her automatically uneasy.

"This is it?" Melina said threateningly. She had to be strong. "Doesn't seem like much."

"More than you have, I take it."

Melina was smiling on the inside. If this was really all they had, she would be out of there before nightfall. And with all attention focused on her, that meant J'zargo and Kiara weren't being watched. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm here now. Where are my parents?"

Traven kept smiling like the disgusting villain he was. "There here, and alive. A little torn apart. My friends here had to get a few words out of them."

"They WHAT?" Melina yelped.

"Well how else were going to know where you ran off to? You could be halfway to Hammerfell by now." He replied cocky. "I must say, for a couple of mages you sure run around fast. It was hard to keep up with you at first. But everybody knows a little lost girl can't go long without going to mommy and daddy."

"Stop being an asshole, Traven." Melina ordered. "I'm here now, you have what you want, give me my parents."

"Calm down sweetheart it was only a joke." He responded in sarcasm. Melina was just reassured how little respect she had for him. "You're so on edge. How did you get away from your kidnapper, anyway? Did you filet up some Slaughterfish and throw it a few feet away?"

"J'zargo was NOT a kidnapper." Melina stomped. Just because she was pretending to be dumped doesn't mean he could trash talk her fiancé. "He…was a good man. Better than you."

Traven looked like a little kid on Christmas with the smile on his face. He had everything his little black heart wanted. "Oh, Melina, I told you that you'd learn. All of those beasts are the same. Disgusting, flea-ridden abominations of man roaming Tamriel ruining things for us Nords. For  _everyone_."

Traven couldn't have been more wrong. But he couldn't know that yet. Little did he know that Melina had no intention of surrendering to him. But she needed to see her parents first. "Great. You were right. I was wrong. Where are my parents?"

"Alright, alright, you can see your god damn parents—"

One of Traven's hooded goons piped up, "Uh, 'scuse me, but the girl is here. Can we go?"

"No!" Traven snapped quickly. "You leave when I say so! Now shut up."

The Dark Brotherhood elf looked like he wanted to throw a knife into Traven's back, but she followed instructions and did what Traven said. Melina was tickled by how cowardly Traven was, without his hired swords he knew he didn't stand a chance. It was pathetic.

Melina decided to spice things up and stop sitting back. "So what did Jarl Balgruuf say about you hiring assassins to kill his court mages? I bet he was just thrilled."

Traven had no fast reply, just sad stuttering, "It doesn't matter! I have what I want now. We'll go back to Windhelm where I belong, forget about Whiterun."

One of the male assassins spoke up, "Yeah, and thanks to you their security has been tripled."

"I told you to shut up!"

Melina laughed, "Wow, you really are stupid."

"I think I'd watch my tongue if I were you." Traven threatened, "You're standing there in a blue dress while I have the entire Dark Brotherhood army behind me."

Melina knew Traven wasn't going to kill her. He came too far to let his work be for nothing. "That's the  _entire_ Dark Brotherhood army? Are you  _kidding_?"

The assassins didn't seem very offended. In fact, most of them just shrugged like they agreed.

"Oh, just shut up, Melina." Traven croaked. "You're always like this. So disrespectful. How about you stop mouthing off before I have that 'pathetic Dark Brotherhood'  _slice your parents' throat_ s."

Melina agreed, though she didn't nod. "Fine. So will you tell me what you plan to do next? You have me. You won. You can't go back to Whiterun ever again, I hope it was worth leaving your family and thane status."

Traven brushed it off like he didn't even care, though it was obvious he did. "Jarl Balgruuf and I never saw eye to eye. What do I care? I've been thane of Windhelm since before I was in college. Ulfric Stormcloak will welcome me back like a hero. Hope you're used to the cold, sweet cakes, because that's where you're living now."

Melina couldn't help laughing again. "You think word doesn't get around you tried to hire swords for murder."

"You'll never understand, Melina, because you're not a Nord." Traven boasted. "We have a different way of doing things. Hell, the Nord  _leader_ killed that dumbass High King of Skyrim and I don't see him leaving that throne anytime soon. Plus, I don't think the life of your little pussycat is more valuable than Skyrim's old king."

"You're still a criminal."

"How? He's not dead is he?"

"No, he's not, but—"

Traven belted out a hardy laugh and slapped his burly knee. "It's even better than being dead. He wasn't even killed, he  _left_ you. He probably read my little note and then took off running, like all Khajiits do."

An exotic, Elsweyrian voice arose the behind the trees. "No he did not."

The smile smacked from Traven's face, "You!"

Melina turned around quickly, and there he was. "J'zargo!" she cried out. He was there just like he said he would. Melina didn't have any doubt.

All seven of Traven's goons ripped out their swords, daggers, and bows as soon as J'zargo stepped out from behind his tree. The goon on the top of the roof also reached for the Staff of Flavel, but Traven raised his hand up to stop all them, "Wait."

"Hello, Traven." J'zargo taunted. Melina was so ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you want to see my wife's parents get their heads sliced off?"

J'zargo fists clenched like he was going to punch out a fireball. "She is not your wife anymore, you swine. And no, I didn't come for that, I came to see your head on a silver PLATTER!"

"Now wait a second!" Traven said, his own short sword now unsheathed from his belt. The tension was tight and everybody was now threatening their arms, including Melina. "If you really care about this girl then you shouldn't be so stupid. With  _one snap of my finger_ , I can tell one of my men to kill Duncan and Maria in one swoop. Is that  _really_ what you want?"

To Melina's surprise, another voice cried out from behind all the commotion. "TRAVEN!"

All eyes jerked around, and everyone laid eyes on the blacked haired Khajiit woman holding hands with a man and woman at the top of the hill. It was Kiara, and with her were Melina's parents. She had rescued them.

Traven clenched his short word and his jaw dropped to the ground. He recognized it right away, and now all of the Dark Brotherhood's weapons were pointed at her. "You…YOU?!"

"Traven!" Kiara cried out in a desperate plea. "Stop what you're doing, Traven. Please."

Traven continued to stare in complete shock. "K…Kiara? You're…what are you…"

Melina locked eyes with her mother and father immediately, and took Traven's shock as an opportunity to beckon her parents to run away. The staff holder on the roof raised her weapon to her, but J'zargo very quickly screamed, "DON'T MOVE!"

Kiara broke hands with Melina's father and they ran towards the woods. Kiara very gracefully drew her bow from behind her back and pointed it directly at Traven. "Drop your weapons, Traven. Please."

Traven's tone quickly changed to anger. The expression of his face looked as if he had just had a huge memory flashback. "What are you doing here?! You're working with them?!"

Kiara nodded. She was speaking very calmly to Traven. "I've come to talk to you. Things are not what you think they are, Traven. You need to put down your weapons."

"—you left me! You  _stole from me_!"

"I had to take it from you, Traven. I couldn't let you go down with me."

Traven's hand was turning red from the tight grip he was holding on his sword. His face was starting to boil with anger as well. "You stole from me…and you never even thought…I'M NOT BUYING YOUR LIES!"

Kiara pulled back the arrow tighter. "I'm telling you the truth! Traven, you need to lower your weapons, and I can explain—"

"NO!" Traven screamed. "All you Khajiit are the same! You come into people's lives, take what you want, and leave us in the dust! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!"

A small tear dripped down Kiara's cheek that she ignored. "Traven I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I left you… I'm sorry I never explained why. But things have gone  _too far,_ Traven. Assassins? Murder? This isn't you…"

Every member of the Dark Brotherhood was looking at each other in complete confusion.

Traven turned his thick neck from side to side. "I can't turn back now. I'm going to get walk out of this with what I want, and you're not going to take it away from me!"

"But what is it you really want?!" cried Kiara, "You'll never have Melina as your wife. This fight is meaningless! Put the weapon down!"

"No, this fight is not meaningless" Traven quaked, "Now that you're here, I have something new to fight for."

"M-My love, please…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

Traven let lose an ear splitting scream that made all of the prepped assassins let lose their daggers and arrows. Kiara swiftly jumped behind the farm shack making all the weapons slam into the wood she was hiding behind.

As soon as the fight broke out, J'zargo and Melina both aimed their spells to the rooftop to paralyze the assassin holding the Staff of Flavel. While Melina was dealing out flamethrowers from both of her palms to ward off the goonies that were aiming for them, J'zargo performed a quick telekinesis to claim the Staff of Flavel from the clenched hands of the roof dweller, and quickly hitting her with a paralyzing lightning blast from the Staff that froze her body still and made her slide off the roof. She was dead.

With the Staff of Flavel in one hand and a powerful lightning spell in the other, J'zargo teamed up with Melina to battle three assassins who were ganging up on them. J'zargo faced the sword bearing Imperial who attempted to creep around the battle while Melina was fighting off both a mage and an archer that were flinging arrows and spells in her direction. She held a ward to deflect the mage's spells and a fireball to shatter the incoming arrows.

J'zargo quickly finished off his opponent with one fatal swoop from the Staff of Flavel, and was able to assist Melina by sneaking a Staff blow onto the archer when he wasn't even looking. With three of the Dark Brotherhood dead, J'zargo took it upon himself to fight with the magister personally.

Meanwhile, following his roar, Traven and three of his goons had raced up the hill to retrieve their thrown weapons and gang up on Kiara behind the farm. While Melina was fighting off the gang near the door, she continued to hear battle cries, which reassured her that Kiara was anything but outnumbered.

While dueling the mage, J'zargo turned to Melina and yelled, "Go to Kiara! This one is  _mine_."

Melina nodded and jogged up the hill as fast as her legs could take her. Behind the farm house where the other half of the battle was taking place, Traven and three assassins were pinning Kiara up against a bundle of hay while she fought all of them her own sword. It was just as she reached the top that Kiara rammed her Sword into the chest of one of assassins, forcing them to keel over. Traven was not participating as much as the other three, which Melina saw as a small sign of hope.

At the top of the hill, Melina took the few seconds she had of Kiara's distraction to begin charging up a spell she had never performed before. She envisioned a colossal inferno boiling within her Magicka, leaned down to gather her energy, and started to charge a master destruction spell.

Once Traven realized she was there, he and the other goons ran in her direction instantly. But they were already too late. Within seconds of them realizing she was there, Melina unleashed an inferno blast from herself that scorched the entire area. All three of them were thrown back, both assassins crashing their skulls up against the back of the house.

Traven was the only one who got up. "What…What in the name of Oblivion was that?!"

Melina grinned. Raising one hand in the air, Melina closed her eyes and conjured a ghostly purple sword from the realms of Oblivion that shattered the air like butter. With her conjured sword, Kiara ran to Melina's side and they looked Traven dead in the eye.

"Give up while you still have the chance." Melina sneered.

Traven breath was like the panting of a dehydrated bulldog. His face was bloodshot red and his greasy eyes were staring crossly at his two adversaries. "You two…you just won't give up. You won't be satisfied unless everything in my life I treasure is ripped from underneath me."

"You brought this on yourself." Melina snapped.

"No!" He bellowed, "Kiara, you…you had the chance. We could have been in love. But you  _soiled it!_ You betrayed me…"

Kiara's sword was pointed a foot away from Traven's throat. She silently sobbed, "I'm sorry, Traven. I did this. What happened to you? You aren't the man I fell in love with, you're nothing more than a coward."

J'zargo voice came up over the hill. "The Dark Brotherhood is dead."

"Hear that, Traven?" Melina taunted, "They're all dead. You're defenseless."

"CAT!" Traven screamed. Within that instant he performed a quick dodge roll and grabbed the sword out of the hands of the assassin Kiara had ran through. Once he stood up, Traven was now holding two swords. He had gone completely mad; his face was still red as a tomato and now an unfriendly smile had filled the lower half of his greasy face. "Come on, come get me you beast. I'll kill all of you in the name of Talos!"

Melina and Kiara both dueled Traven the old fashioned way, with swords clinging and clanging on each other like swashbuckling pirates. Melina had never sword fought before, but the adrenaline rush was making Melina do things she never she'd ever do.

J'zargo followed Melina's example and summoned his own sword to fight Traven with. With three people on him, Traven didn't stand much of a chance at all. After a few minutes of parrying and attempting to get a swipe at Traven's throat, they eventually pinned him up against a corner and he dropped to his knees.

Melina and J'zargo dismissed their conjured swords with one flick of the wrist, which left Kiara holding Traven at sword point. The metal was pressing right against Traven's neck. Melina didn't dare interfere—Kiara was the only one who had the authority to judge Traven's life. She and J'zargo both stood about-face in case he tried to do anything funny, but mostly, they both left the two alone.

"Kiara…" Traven cried, tears of fear now coming from him, "Please don't kill me. I can change…I CAN CHANGE!'

With her sword still pressed against him, Kiara leaned down to Traven's level and looked him dead in the eye. "After all you've put this couple through, after you've changed so much, why should I care about  _this_ Traven? You aren't the man I love anymore. Why do you deserve to live?"

Traven was bellowing in uncontrollable fear and anguish, "I-I've made so many mistakes…you broke my heart, Kiara, I… I couldn't let it happen again… not  _again_ …"

Kiara threw her sword on the ground, freeing Traven. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out Traven's ruby encrusted ring, and showed it to Traven in the palm of her hand. "I've kept it all this time."

With his neck able to move, he looked down and the tears seized. "My ring…but why? I thought you would—"

"—Sell it?" Kiara interjected. "No. I would never sell something that meant so much to you."

Traven tried to push Kiara aside, but the trio had worm him out so much that he could barely move a muscle. "Save your shit! You led me on…you wanted that ring. You knew how valuable it was."

Kiara merely shook her head. "No. I didn't. I may be one of Tamriel's most wanted criminals, but I do not betray those I love. Do you ever think about how your life would have ended up if I didn't take that ring? An aspiring Nordic college student having a secret love life with a Khajiit—how would have looked?"

Traven shook his head from side to side, sweat dripping from his brown hair. "No, the guards knew you were bad news and had come to take you away. They had to get you before you struck again—but they were too late. I  _know_ what happened that night, Kiara. You can't talk your way out—"

"—You  _needed_  to be angry at me, don't you see?" Kiara pleaded, "They wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't taken your ring. They would have seen you as an accomplice!"

Traven had no response.

"And now look what you've become. I heard from these two what a bastard you've become, but now… now I see it with my own eyes." She stood back up and looked down at Traven with her bright blue eyes, "—and I'm not blaming myself anymore."

Traven raised his feeble arm and pointed it to Kiara. "—you did this to me. You used me. And I will  _never_ forgive you for that."

Kiara didn't budge an inch. "If you can't even take responsibility for what you've done… then I won't forgive you either."

Kiara turned around to Melina and J'zargo, who were remaining silent. Her face was vacant of expression, Melina didn't know what she could do to comfort her. All she did was look down and nod, "I've done what I can."

"What should we do with him?" J'zargo asked.

"I don't care."

Kiara walked away and down the hill. Melina felt it was best to leave her alone for the time being, fearing she couldn't help at all after watching her experience such heartache. Traven went silent, he had surrendered.

J'zargo used his magic to cast a giant flare into the sky that exploded above the treetops. "That should alert the Cheydinhal guards. They'll take it from there."

Out of the trees from behind the farmhouse, Melina heard shuffling and chatter, "Is it over yet…" a voice whispered.

Melina cuffed her hands around her mouth, "Mom? Dad?"

"Melina—?!"

Melina had recognized her father's voice whispering and ran into the bushes. Both of her parents were there, standing close together holding each other's hand. She didn't stop running towards them until her arms were locked around both of them, forcing them into a huge hug.

Melina's mother began to cry, "Melina! Oh, my baby… You're alright…"

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry. I put you two in terrible danger, I—"

Melina's father chuckled, "Oh, that Dark Brotherhood is a huge pushover. They don't know how to torture properly."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happen to you. I'm so sorry. Nothing like that is  _ever_ going to happen again."

"Honestly dear, we're fine." Her mother said gently. "We knew you were going to come for us."

Duncan interrupted, "—So Traven used to love a Khajiit too, huh? Figures. Damn hypocrite."

Melina nodded in agreement. The more she thought about it, she more she thought Kiara likely needed a shoulder to cry on. Even if she couldn't help, it might be best to at least show she cared. "Will you two excuse me? I think I should probably…talk to her."

"Yes, yes, dear, you go." Maria said.

Melina instructed J'zargo to look after Traven so he didn't try to run away, and then followed Kiara's boot prints down the hill and into the farm house. On her walk there she saw all the fallen Dark Brotherhood assassins laying in ruin across the yellow grass. It really made Melina feel like her problems were over—they had gotten out alive, J'zargo and her parents were alive, Traven had surrendered, and now they could move on with their lives.

Kiara still remained, however. Before Melina creaked open the door to the farmhouse, Melina could hear the sound of crying coming from inside. It was Kiara. Melina opened the door slowly, in case Kiara didn't want her to be there, "Can I come in?"

There was no reply, only the sound of sobbing and anxious breathing. Melina came into the farmhouse and saw her friend Kiara sitting at the dining table with her head buried into her arms, crying softly into her own leather suit.

"Kiara, are you alright?"

"…I will be. I thought I could change him. I didn't think he was so—"

Melina took a seat at the table right next to her and put her hand on her back, just as J'zargo had done for her. "This isn't your fault. Traven is a right bastard because that was his choice. You were trying to do the best for him—and you did."

"It is about that." Kiara continued to cry, "I had thought, just maybe, if he was willing to  _listen_ to my side of the story, we might have been able to start over. I just never thought that…while I had never stopped loving him…his love for me stopped the second I left his life."

"That's because Traven doesn't listen." Melina comforted, "If he had the capacity to listen to what people said, do you think we'd even be in this situation?"

Melina knew Kiara was suffering from nothing shorter than a broken heart. It was something Melina couldn't mend; she could only be there during the healing process. If only there was a spell for mending an illness of the heart, but there wasn't.

Kiara turned her head towards Melina, the tears were making her entire furry face wet. "I keep thinking back to what you told me in the woods. 'True love never dies'. I think of it, and I don't know if I should smile because it wasn't meant to be, or cry because it never will."

"I suppose what I meant was… love will always lead you in the right direction. Traven wasn't your true love, but that doesn't mean somebody else won't be. I thought Traven would be the only person I'd ever fall in love with, but then I met J'zargo, and everything came together."

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

Melina nodded. "When your heart is broken, all you can do it begin to rebuild a new one."

The two friends exchanged a warm hug. Melina cared about Kiara's wellbeing, after what she's been through and how much she'd helped her, she knew they would be friends for a very long time.

"Are you ready to go back out?" Melina asked.

Kiara nodded, "Yes. I've cried enough tears of Traven."

"We all have."

Back outside, a few Cheydinhal guards had already come to investigate the signal flare J'zargo casted. Melina hustled over to the situation as fast as she could so J'zargo would be believable. Thankfully they were in Cyrodiil, where Khajiits aren't as outcast like they are back in Skyrim.

"So…you're saying this Nord hired all these assassins to hill you?" The Imperial guard questioned, pointing at Traven who was passed out up again the farmhouse.

"Yes." J'zargo said. "For the past month or so. By now he is a wanted criminal back in Skyrim, up north in the city of Whiterun. Send a letter to the Jarl and he will surely explain everything."

Melina ran up to the guard as soon she saw him. "Oh good, you're here. Everything he says is true." She said, shaking the guard's hand. The other Imperial was investigating the dead bodies of all Dark Brotherhood assassins.

"I see." The guard replied, "Very well. I'll escort him to the Count. He will likely be interrogated for his side of the story, unless you have another witness—"

"—over here sir." Kiara said, coming up from behind Melina. "I can testify for this man's charges."

"And you are?"

"…An old friend of his."

"Great." He replied, taking everything down on a small piece of paper. "Thank you for signaling us. And…great job taking out all these criminals. We had no idea they were even active again."

Both guards woke up Traven by kicking him in his boots, "On your feet."

"Wha—what's goin' on?"

"You're under arrest for activity with murderous criminal organizations."

Traven said nothing. As got on his feet, his eyes glared to Kiara one last time. In that instant, Melina could see the blankness on Kiara's face peering back into his eyes. It wasn't mean, but it wasn't friendly.

As they took him away, Kiara nodded her head and whispered, "Goodbye, Traven."


	22. Fallen Embers

Things quickly resolved themselves as soon as Traven was taken into captivity. It was hard to believe it was really over, after so many months spent suffering because of him, seeing him taken away was almost surreal. She felt like she might wake up from a dream. Now it felt like a weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulders, except this weight was like the size of a mammoth.

Melina and J'zargo were able to reunite with Duncan and Maria once again. Melina's father had greeted J'zargo with not just a handshake, but a full bear hug, as soon as he saw him. It made Melina's heart melt. He kept telling J'zargo repeatedly how thankful he was for saving his daughter's life. Though they had only known each other for only a short time, Melina liked to think J'zargo was becoming a real part of her family.

"All of this happened because of  _me_." Melina's father said sincerely to them, "If I hadn't set you up with that… _revolting_ man…"

"Papa, it really is okay. I don't regret it at all." answered Melina.

Duncan shook his head from side to side, "How can you say that? Without a hint of sarcasm? I-I was almost responsible for my little girl's death!"

Melina's mother interjected, "Honestly Duncan,  _we_ were the ones tied up in a chair for three days. Melina at least had the chance to run."

"I don't hold any grudges, father." Melina grinned. J'zargo was tenderly holding his fiancé in triumph. "Think of it this way, we wouldn't have had such a great adventure if it wasn't for Traven chasing us up and down Tamriel. So…thank you!"

Melina's caring father smiled and shook his head further, "This man has certainly turned you into an optimist. Thank you, young man. You'll never know how grateful I am."

J'zargo leaned his head on Melina's, his hood was off so Melina could feel the warmness the warm Cyrodiil grazed upon his fluffy fur. He held Melina closer and smiled, "You are very welcome."

"You know, Melina," Duncan jested with a wink, "He sure would make a fine son-in-law."

"What—oh! You didn't see the rings! Mom, Da-"

The words out of Melina's mouth made her mother's pupils engorge like a cat with a dangling piece of yearn. Her hands clapped onto her mouth and Melina heard her squeal underneath her palms, "By Mara—Dibella—MY BABY!"

J'zargo hold on Melina was instantly torn apart when her mother bolted at them and clapped her arms tight around Melina, and then J'zargo following. "MY BABY! MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Melina held out her hand and showed off her simple, but meaningful silver band. "I'll have to tell you the story behind this sometime over a cup of tea."

Things were calm once again at Cheydinhal farm, but Melina and J'zargo knew that they couldn't stay there long. There was a lot of unfinished business that needed to be taken care of before they could finally settle down. There were people they needed to see again, since abandoning them when they ran away in such haste.

Kiara said her farewell to Melina and J'zargo that same day. Kiara informed them she was going to return to the South Swamp Inn and talk to Zar-Sheen about everything that had happened. Melina knew that for Kiara, her "mother" was the best thing for her. She did, however, assure them that she would be in touch with them somehow. If anything, they would be able to contact her anytime, as she didn't plan on leaving the South Swamp again for a very long time.

"I'll make sure and tell Zar-Sheen that you're both well and are going to start your lives together. Any idea where I'll be able to find you?"

Melina and J'zargo both looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll find  _you_."

With a smile, Kiara nodded her head and turned the opposite direction.

Melina knew that eventually Kiara would be able to heal from everything that had happened. It was her hope that Kiara would soon be able to move on from the real loss of Traven—after so many years, at least she was able to get closure. Melina didn't quite know what was going on in Kiara's head as she walked into the forest, but she was positive it wouldn't be the last they would see of her.

After saying goodbye to Kiara and then her parents, the couple left to take care of a few loose ends. It would be a nice cherry on top to their thick adventurous sundae.

The first place Melina and J'zargo went was Dragonsreach palace in Whiterun. It was of great importance to them that Jarl Balgruuf was told about everything that happened. Being the understanding man he was, Melina was confident he was going to do everything in his power to get Traven into his own personal dungeons.

And that is exactly what he did. After telling the Jarl everything that happened after they ran away from his palace so many nights ago, he immediately ordered a group of guards to see to it personally that Traven was taken from Cheydinhal and sentenced to life in prison in the cold, unfriendly dungeons beneath Dragonsreach.

While in Whiterun, Melina paid a visit to her best friend Danica Pure-Spring who she imagined was more worried about her than Melina had been about herself. She was overjoyed to see Melina's bright happy face when she opened the chapel doors, and even more ecstatic to see the handmade wedding band around her finger. After spending a few nights in Whiterun catching up with her, Danica ended up loving J'zargo, and even agreed to be the priest present during the couple's wedding.

But before they could even  _think_ about their wedding, they still had one more person they had to see far to the north: Savos Aren, their good friend and leader. If it wasn't for him, Melina and J'zargo might not have even gotten together in the first place.

They were greeted by Savos as soon as they returned to Winterhold. The college even held a special feast in their honor, for using their skills in magic to assist them in defeating the Dark Brotherhood. It hadn't even crossed Melina's mind what an accomplishment she had made, but after dozens of students at the college passed congratulation and congratulations, Melina's confidence got a very fair boost at least for that night. She was even able to rub in the stuck-up High Elves' face that she had casted a Master Destruction Spell.

When they finally had an opportunity to meet with the Arch Mage in private to tell them their story, Savos Aren made an offer that had Melina and J'zargo wanting to dance the night away. On top of offering Melina a position as a Journeyman, Savos Aren asked both of them to be transferred to the Arcane University in the Imperial City so they could live their lives in peace, acceptance, and continue their advance with knowledge. J'zargo would be given an esteemed position as a Wizard, after proving inexplicable skill in magic, with Savos' personal recommendation.

Everything was looking up for Melina and J'zargo. They had a job, they had plans for marriage, and they were going to be able to live their dream life in a city of promise and open-minded viewpoints about love and magic.

That night, at the College of Winterhold, Melina and J'zargo met alone in the snow outside of the hall of the elements by the large fountain. It was place where they had first met so long ago. It was late at night, and every person in the college was now fast asleep. They had the whole campus to themselves.

"It is a beautiful night." J'zargo said to Melina, gazing up at the stars. Melina agreed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think is in store for us now?" She asked, with her hand cuddling on his thigh.

"What do you mean?" her lover replied.

"Well, our relationship started with adventure, it can't just stop now. It would be boring. I'm not the stay-at-home and read type of girl anymore."

J'zargo laughed. Both their eyes were peered at the sky. Miraculously, three symbolic birth-sign constellations were floating side by side—the apprentice, the mage, and the lover. "Melina, with you, I'm sure we'll be going on many, many more journeys."

"You think so?"

"Of course, because  _I'm_ not the stay-at-home and read type in the slightest. And everywhere I go, you're coming with me."

Melina giggled and put her face close to her fiancé's, their lips barely touching. Jokingly she teased, "And I won't be…holding you back?"

"Hehehe…" J'zargo placed his hand behind Melina's head and guided their lips together for a tender touch. "…No, I don't think so."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finishing notes from FF.net on July 2014)  
> Hello, Khajiit Guards Your Back readers. It's been almost two years, and here we are. I told you I would finish. So many emotions flow through my head as I write this chapter. I feel accomplishment, satisfaction, but I also can't shake the sadness of seeing these characters on their way. So much of me went into these OC's and the plot of KGYB, I really don't know how to express it all in one opening statement. But what I can do is thank you—the reader—from the bottom of my heart. Being here on this chapter means you've followed Melina and J'zargo from the very beginning (unless you skipped to the last chapter! Cheater!). The end of the story can bring sadness for the writer and the reader, but that is where I have some good news.
> 
> This is not the end of KGYB! The prequel story, Khajiit Guards Your Back: Unsaid, is now in progress! (A03 note: It will be posted to this site when it is finish, read it in progress on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~solarlunarxiii)  
> ) As of July 1st, 2014, I am still writing the story but I predict it won't take too long to finish. Kiara's tale has so much more that can be told, and J'zargo will be making a return in the prequel story Khajiit Guards Your Back: Origins—coming soon!
> 
> But as for Melina, and her beloved leading man J'zargo's story as a couple, their story will be continued at a later date in a full-fledged sequel. To see all of these stories when they happen, you can follow me for all the adventure when it's first released.
> 
> Alright, I'll stop rambling now. Thanks again for such a wonderful experience with this story. Please, feel free to review the story as a whole if you've made it to this point. I'd love to hear what you thought of it.
> 
> The title of this Chapter is taken from the title of an Enya song, which I think fits the tone of the final moments perfectly. This story has been my subconscious fantasy, my self-reassurance that life eventually does find its way, no matter what. When the couple gazes into the stars at the constellations above, the lyrics in my head ring,
> 
> "Once, when night seemed forever, I was with you…"
> 
>  
> 
> [KGYB Playlist Available on 8tracks!](http://8tracks.com/solarlunarxiii/on-winter-valor)


End file.
